Hésitation Autre possibilité
by Celine879
Summary: Bella embrasse Jacob et les choses changent, son choix est différent. Elle ne peut plus nier son amour pour Jacob ni la force de cet amour. C'est désormais une vie différente qui s'offre à elle. TEAM JACOB!
1. Plus qu'un baiser

Bonjour à tous!

Voila, je me lance dans une fanfiction sur notre couple favori Bella et Jacob!

Mon histoire commence à la fin d'Hésitation. Plus précisement à la page 511 du roman. Pour le cette première partie, je reprend l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer presque mots à mots sauf que voila, les choses changent et Bella fait un choix différent. Pour la suite, l'histoire évoluera à ma sauce... Je vous laisse la surprise!

J'espere que vous apprécierez, n'hésiter à me laisser vos revieuw!

XoXo

Hésitation… Autre possibilité

**Chapitre 1 : plus qu'un baiser**

_Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour saisir ce qu'il entendait, durant lesquelles il me toisa d'un air supérieur, sur de ma réponse. Quand je compris enfin, les mots sortirent sans que je réfléchisse. _

_- Embrasse-moi, Jacob !_

_Sous la surprise, il écarquilla les yeux. Très vite, l'étonnement le céda à la suspicion._

_- Embrasse-moi, Jacob. Embrasse-moi et reviens-moi. _

_Il hésita. Il commença à s'éloigner, se ravisa, fit un pas incertain dans ma direction, puis un second. Il posa sur moi un regard interrogateur que je soutins. Il se balança sur ses talons et, soudain, plongea vers moi, me rejoignit en trois enjambées. Ayant deviné qu'il tirerait avantage de la situation, je ne bronchais pas, paupière closes, poings serrés. Ses mains se refermèrent autour de mes joues et ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes avec une soif proche du désespoir. _

_Je sentis sa colère lorsque sa bouche se heurta à ma résistance passive. Une de ses paumes se plaqua sur ma nuque, agrippant la racine de mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre, posée sur mon épaule, me collait à lui. Elle descendit le long de mon bras, saisit mon poignet qu'elle plaça autour de son cou. Je l'y laissai, poing toujours fermés, ignorant jusqu'où mon envie folle de le garder vivant était susceptible de me mener. Pendant ce temps là, ses lèvres, incroyablement douces et chaudes cherchaient à m'arracher une réaction._

_Dés qu'il fut certain que je ne lâcherais pas, il libéra mon poignet, et sa main tâtonna en direction de ma hanche, puis glissa sur mes reins et me serra avec une force inouïe contre lui, me cassant en deux. Sa bouche abandonna le combat un instant, même si je devinais qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec moi. Elle suivit le contour de ma mâchoire puis explora le creux de mon cou. Il lâcha mes cheveux, positionna d'office mon deuxième bras prés du premier - autour de sa nuque. Il emprisonna ma taille, ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille._

_- Tu peux faire mieux que ça, Bella, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu réfléchie trop._

_Je frissonnai lorsque ses dents agacèrent mon lobe._

_- Oui, marmonna-t-il. Une fois, rien qu'une fois dans ta vie laisse toi aller._

_Instinctivement, je secouai la tête. D'une main ferme, il arrêta mon geste, sa voix se fit acide._

_- Es tu vraiment sûre de ne pas préférer que je meure ?_

_Je me cambrai sous l'effet de la colère. C'en était trop, il n'était pas fair-play. Serrant mes doigts autour de ses cheveux, je tirai de toutes mes forces pour éloigner son visage du mien, en dépit de la douleur de ma main abîmée._

_Jacob se méprit. Il était trop fort pour saisir que je cherchais à lui faire mal. Il confondit ma colère avec de la passion. Il crut que je répondais enfin à son appel. Haletant de désir, il ramena ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce pendant que ses doigts trituraient mes hanches. Une nouvelle bouffée de rage m'envahit, ravageant le peu de contrôle que j'essayais de garder sur moi. Sa réaction fougueuse acheva de miner mes meilleures résolutions. N'eût-il été triomphant, j'aurais réussit à lui résister; mais son abandon absolu, son ivresse joyeuse me firent perdre toute raison. Je lui rendis son baiser avec une ardeur pour moi nouvelle- je n'avais pas besoin de me montrer prudente avec Jacob; quant à lui, il ne songeait même pas à me ménager._

_Mes doigts raffermirent leur prise autour de ses cheveux - pour l'attirer à moi cette fois._

_Il était partout. Derrière mes paupières, le soleil rougeoya, couleur violent qui s'accordait à la chaleur de notre étreinte. Une brûlure qui était, elle aussi, partout.  
Je ne voyais, ne sentais, n'entendais plus rien qui ne fût Jacob. Le seul neurone qui me restait entreprit de hurler des questions. Pourquoi ne mettais-je pas un terme à cela ? Pire, pourquoi __ne désirais-je pas __y mettre un terme ? Pour quelle raison n'avais-je pas envie que cela se termine ? Pour quelle raison mes mains agrippaient-elles ses épaules, appréciaient-elle que ces dernière soient carrées et fortes ? Pour quelle raison aimais-je tant que ses mains à lui me serrent trop fort, trop fort et pourtant pas assez pour me rassasier ?_

_Questions idiotes. La réponse était simple - je m'étais menti à moi même._

_Jacob avait eu raison. Depuis le début. Il était plus que mon ami. Voilà pourquoi il m'était impossible de lui dire au revoir. Je l'aimais aussi. Je l'aimais d'amour. Je l'aimais plus qu'il n'aurait fallu. _

_Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Sa douleur avait toujours été et serait toujours la mienne; à présent, son bonheur était le mien aussi. J'étais heureuse, enfin. _

_L'espace d'un bref instant, un chemin entièrement différent se déroula devant mes paupières baignées de larmes. Comme si je regardais à travers le filtre des pensées de Jacob, je vis ce à quoi j'allais renoncer. Je vis Charlie et Renée mêlés à Billy, Sam et La Push dans un étrange collage. Je vis les années qui passaient et me transformaient. Je vis l'énorme loup aux reflets cuivrés que j'aimais, mon protecteur à vie. Durant une fraction de seconde, je vis les têtes de deux enfants noirs de cheveux qui fuyaient pour se réfugier dans la forêt familière. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, ils emportèrent ma vision avec eux. _

_Jacob interrompit notre baiser le premier. Ouvrant les yeux, je constatai qu'il me contemplait avec un émerveillement teinté d'exaltation._

_Alors, une chaleur immense m'envahit mais elle ne me brulait pas, elle rougeoyait. Tout ce qui me constituait se délita pendant que je fixai le magnifique visage de Jacob. Tout les fils qui me retenaient à la vie furent vivement tranchés. Tout ce qui participait à celle que j'étais –mon amour pour mes parents, mon amour pour Edward, ma loyauté envers mes amis, la haine envers mes ennemis, mes certitudes et mes doutes, mon propre nom- furent coupés comme des ficelles de ballons et s'envolèrent dans le ciel. Moi, je restais là comme attachée par un câble, un câble d'acier, un million de câbles d'acier qui me liait à une seule chose, au centre du monde. Il m'apparut alors que l'univers tournait autour d'un point unique, Jacob Black. _

_-Je dois partir, murmura-t-il._

_-Non._

_Il sourit, ravi par ma réponse._

_-Je ne serai pas long. Mais chaque chose en son temps ..._

_Il se pencha pour m'embrasser derechef. Cette fois, ce fut différent. Ses mains se firent douces sur ma peau, et ses lèvres tendres sur les miennes, et bizarrement hésitantes. Ce fut un baiser très bref et extrêmement voluptueux. Enroulant ses bras autour de moi, il me serra contre lui avant de chuchoter à mon oreille :_

_- Voilà qui aurait dû être notre premier baiser. Mieux vaut tard que jamais._

_- Reste, suppliais-je dans un murmure._

_- Je ne peux pas, le combat est proche et je me suis engager envers les miens. _

_Avait-il seulement senti le changement qui s'était opéré en moi ? Savait-il que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans lui et qu'il était désormais tout ce qui importe à mes yeux ? Oui… J'en étais persuadée. Jacob et moi venions de nous imprégner. J'étais tout ce qui compte pour lui comme il était tout ce qui compte pour moi. Il devait partir se battre avec ses frères pour ma protection pour ma sécurité. Il n'avait pas le choix._

_- Si il part, Seth me préviendra et j'enverrais quelqu'un, n'ait pas peur mon amour, me dit-il._

_Il me lança alors un dernier regard rempli d'un amour pur et désormais partagé et fila vers la forêt où il disparut à ma vue. _

**Chapitre 2 : Combats**

J'en étais là, figée à l'orée du bois. Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes à fixer le point où l'amour de ma vie avait disparu. Je senti alors une présence dans mon dos. Edward et Seth devait être revenu mais je n'osai pas me retourner et affronter son regard.

-_Mon amour ?_ La voix d'Edward était douce.

Il ne savait pas, pas encore. Je me retournais alors et nos regards se croisèrent. Je n'avais toujours pas prononcé un mot. Je ne savais quoi dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je pouvais presque lire toutes les questions qu'il se posait dans ses yeux.

-_Edward…_ murmurais-je, _je…_

Mais je ne pu continuer, son beau visage se figea en une seconde. Ses traits se durcirent et je pu y lire une peine immense. Il avait compris. Sans doute avait-il lu les pensées de Jacob. Ca y est, tout le monde était au courant. Je ne pouvais que voir à quel point il avait mal. Je ressenti une grande culpabilité mais tout ce dont j'étais capable était de me cacher. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Une larme coulant sur mon visage, je m'en allais me refugié dans la tente. Mon regard croisa celui de Seth. Ses yeux étaient compatissants. Je compris que j'avais un allié, un ami qui me soutenait et qui me comprenait.

Je me couchais dans la tente où les odeurs d'Edward et de Jacob planaient encore dans un étonnant mélange. Là, je laissais libre cours à ma peine, je me blottis dans les couvertures. J'avais peur, pour Jacob, pour Edward, pour moi-même et pour tous ceux qui se préparait à se battre dans une clairière ou dans les bois pour me protéger. J'avais froid et j'étais seule. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, je sentis un loup sable venir se blottir contre mon dos.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe et je me demandais si Edward était parti. C'est alors que Seth se leva et sorti de la tente. Edward entra tandis que je me redressais et il s'assit prés de moi. Je lui lançais un regard rempli d'excuses et me blottit contre son torse marmoréen.

- _Oh Edward… Je suis tellement désolée_.

- _Tu n'as pas à être désolée mon amour, je comprends_, me répondit-il difficilement. _J'ai fait des choix qui on entrainer certaines conséquences. Je ne peux pas t'en blâmer et je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je te protégerais comme je te l'ai promis._

- _Je comprendrais que tu partes même si je souhaite que tu reste ici_, dis-je dans un souffle.

- _Non je n'irais nulle part, ne t'inquiet pas_, me dit-il. _Comme je te l'ai dit, je comprends. L'imprégnation n'est pas une chose contre laquelle on peut lutter. Je ne t'en veux pas. _

- _Merci Edward. Tu es un être d'exception. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Sache que tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur même si aujourd'hui les choses ont changés…_

A ses mots, son visage fut déformé par une moue de douleur. Je décidais donc de me taire et d'attendre qu'un autre combat commence. L'attente ne fut pas longue. J'entendis Seth glapir et gémir tandis qu'Edward se raidissait.

- _Ca commence…_

Edward m'informait régulièrement sur l'état de la situation. Les Cullen comme les loups s'en sortaient sans aucune difficulté, il me dit que la bataille était presque terminée et gagnée quand je l'entendis lacher :

- _Victoria !_

A peine ses mots prononcés la tente vola en éclat et je me retrouvais contre la falaise, mes deux protecteurs en position d'attaque devant moi. Elle était là ses cheveux roux luisant comme des flammes sur la neige. Au loin, j'entendis un loup hurler à la mort. Jacob. La panique m'envahit un instant mais je me repris très vite et chercha autour de moi une arme susceptible de me venir en aide. Je trouvais, au pied de la falaise, une pierre très tranchante et la ramassait.

Victoria n'était pas seule, un jeune homme blond l'accompagnait. Mes protecteurs échangèrent un regard et se ruèrent sur leurs adversaires respectifs. Pendant, qu'Edward s'occupait du sort de Victoria, Seth se chargeait de celui du jeune homme. Edward avait l'air de maitriser la situation. Il combattait avec une rage intense et semblait déverser toute sa colère sur son ennemie. Du coté de Seth, le combat était inégal. Le jeune loup luttai de toutes ses forces avec un courage admirable mais il prenait de nombreux coup et le vampire l'envoyait trop souvent valdinguer au pied du rocher. Soudain, Le vampire blond captura Seth dans ses bras et le compressa si fort que le loup sembla arrêter de respirer.

- _Edward !_ Hurlais-je. _Fait quelque chose ! Je t'en supplie ! _

Hurler était malheureusement tout ce que je pouvais faire. J'aurais voulu courir vers Seth pour l'aider mais j'étais pétrifiée. Edward envoya Victoria dans la cime des arbres et couru à l'aide de Seth.

A partir de là tout se déroula très vite, presque simultanément. Edward dégagea Seth qui ne semblait pas blessé. Ensemble, ils entreprirent de démembrer le jeune homme quand un mouvement attira mon attention, Victoria. Elle se lança sur moi et en une seconde elle était à ma hauteur. J'ai pu croiser le regard d'Edward, il était terrifié. Alors, je ne sais pas par quel reflexe étrange, je saisis mon arme de fortune et lui enfonça dans le ventre. A ma plus grande surprise la pierre pénétra la chair dure. Elle recula de quelques pas et retira le tranchant de son corps. Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire mais n'eu pas le temps de bouger. Un énorme loup brun-roux surgit des bois et en une fraction de seconde, d'un seul coup de gueule, arracha la tête de la vampire qu'il pourchassait depuis si longtemps et qui avait bien failli avoir ma peau.

C'était terminer. Edward et Seth rassemblait les restes de Victoria et de son acolyte pour en faire un feu. Jacob ne prit pas la peine de se cacher pour reprendre forme humaine et me rejoignit complètement nu en deux enjambées. Il me serra dans ses bras et là je me senti enfin en sécurité. J'étais rassurée et même fière de moi.

- _Je me suis défendue ! Jacob, je me suis défendue !_ Hurlais-je presque.

Jacob soupira profondément dans un demi-sourire. Il avait eu peur, très peur.

- _J'ai vu, Bella. Bien joué ! _

Reprenant petit à petit conscience des choses, je me retournais pour voir comment allait Seth. Celui semblait ne pas avoir une égratignure et il était sans doute très fier de lui également. Je dirigeais à nouveau mon regard vers Jacob.

- _Je t'emmène à la réserve_, me dit-il.

- _Non_, la voix d'Edward était dure et sévère. Il regarda Jacob avant de continuer. _Les Volturi…_


	2. Les Volturis et la Push

Tout d'abord, quelques remerciements :

Merci à mes reviewers... **fan-de-jacob-black, mrsEsméeCullen, Em04, Belladus57 **mais aussi à ceux, plus timide qui m'on lue sans laisser de commentaire **Shawnief, Sarah06, Christou57, Ithillsilwin, Kitsune-tsuku**

**Em04 : **J'espére que tu ne seras pas décue car je vais m'éloigner petit à petit du roman pour pouvoir développer mon histoire. Cependant, je resterais le plus possible fidéle à l'ambiance et à la psychologie des personnages créés par Stephenie Meyer.

Vos commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais sont **trés motivant **pour moi! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, vos impressions, vos réactions,...

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 : Les Volturi**

A la simple mention de ce nom, mon corps tout entier frissonna. Je ne comprenais pas. Les nouveau-nés avaient été éliminés. Qu'est ce que les Volturi venaient faire dans l'histoire ?

- _Quoi ?_ balbituais-je.

Jacob, lui, avait l'air de comprendre. Apparemment, il était au courant de quelque chose que j'ignorais. Je les regardais à tour de rôle, espérant que l'un d'eux eu la décence de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Enfin, Jacob prit la parole. Edward semblait incapable de parler, ce qui m'affecta au plus haut point.

- _Alice a eu une vision il y a quelques temps_, m'expliqua Jacob, _ils viennent pour rendre « justice »_, et les guillemets étaient audible, _mais aussi pour autre chose_.

- _Vérifier que ma transformation à bien eu lieu_, dis-je.

- _Je comptais leur dire que le mariage était prévu pour aout et que ta transformation suivrait_, intervint Edward, _et c'est ce que je vais faire. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'il n'en est même plus question. Cela nous donnera un délai…_

La souffrance transpirait de chacun de ses mots pourtant il employait encore le nous. Encore aujourd'hui, après ce que je lui avais infligé, il se préoccupait de ma protection.

Jacob voulu proteste mais se ravisa. Il devait penser que c'était la meilleure solution. C'était mon avis également. Mentir et ensuite se préparer à une rencontre prochaine et inévitable.

Sam apparut à l'entrée du bois à se moment là, sous sa forme humaine. Ce qui m'étonna. Le chef de la meute était venu car il savait que Jacob ne me laisserais plus, plus maintenant que nous nous étions imprégnés. Toute la meute était désormais impliquée dans un conflit nous opposant aux monstrueux Volturi à cause d'une promesse faite quelques mois auparavant lorsque la situation était bien différente. Le choix que j'avais fait entrainait une série de conséquences auxquelles je n'étais en rien préparée.

- _Jacob, laisse Edward emmener Bella à la clairière_, dit Sam, _c'est la seul solution pour l'instant. Rentre à la réserve, Seth et moi allons suivre Bella et resterons caché mais prés à intervenir en cas de soucis._

- _Hors de question_, répondit Jacob, sur un ton sans appel, _que le gamin rentre mais moi je serais où Bella est. _

- _Ok_, intervint Edward, _en route_.

Sur ces mots Edward contourna Jacob pour être à ma hauteur, sans me regarder, il me demanda de monter sur son dos. J'entendis Jacob marmonner mais je m'exécutais car je savais que le temps nous était compté et que c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour parcourir la distance qui nous séparait de la fameuse clairière. Jacob le savait aussi. Lui et Sam se transformèrent et nous nous miment en route tandis que Seth prenait le chemin opposé pour rentrer à la maison.

Le trajet dura quelques minutes à peine. Edward me déposa par terre et se dirigea vers sa famille, qui ne savait rien des récents changements entre nous. Je lui emboitais le pas. Carlisle lança un regard interrogateur à Edward en désignant Jacob et Sam. Il se contenta de lui répondre par un hochement de tête. Les deux loups allèrent se placer à l'entrée du bois tandis qu'Edward m'emmenait à l'abri derrière les rangs former par les Cullens.

- _Ils seront là dans une minute_, nous informa Alice.

Effectivement, une minute plus tard je pu distinguer les capes sombres des Volturi tournoyer dans notre direction. Il était quarte, je reconnu instantanément Jane dont je ne pourrais jamais oublier les traits si délicats et perfides à la fois. Il y avait également l'imposant Felix ainsi qu'Alec et Demetri, le redoutable traqueur. La peur était telle que j'osais à peine respirer. Jane prit la parole :

- _Je vois que vous avez fait le sale boulot pour nous_, dit-elle avec son air supérieur, _cependant il reste des criminels à punir._

- _Nous nous sommes défendu, rien de plus_, répondit Carlisle.

- _Mmm… Cependant, vous avez failli à votre parole. La fille est toujours humaine._

- _Plus pour longtemps_, l'interrompit Edward, _nous avons prévu de le faire d'ici quelques mois dans le but de nous préparer et de ne pas attirer l'attention. _

- _Très bien, nous viendrons vérifier cela en temps voulu mais ne tarder pas, les Volturi ne donne pas de seconde chance_, répondit la petite peste.

Elle désigna ses acolytes du menton et tous disparurent en un claquement de doigt. Jacob accourut aussitôt sous sa forme humaine et je couru me réfugier dans ses bras sous le regard étonné de tous les Cullen. J'entendis Esmée murmurée à Edward :

-_Que se passe-t-il, mon fils ?_

-_Les joies et bonheurs de l'imprégnation_, répondit-il dans un gémissement.

- _Oh Edward…_

J'entendis Rosalie ricaner. En clin d'œil, Carlisle se trouvait à mes cotés.

- _Bien Bella, je vois que certaines choses on changer. Rentre avec Jacob, je t'amènerai tes affaires en venant ausculter Leah à la Push._

- _Leah ? Que lui est il arrivé ? Elle est blessée ?_ Demandais-je aussi bien à Carlisle qu'à Jacob.

- _Oui elle a voulu se la jouer solo et elle a bien failli y rester mais ça ira…_ Répondit Jake.

- _Elle ira bien, c'est une louve, elle est solide_, renchérit Carlisle.

Pauvre Leah, elle avait été blessée en me protégeant. Elle ne m'appréciait guerre et avait portant failli perdre la vie par ma faute. Il faudrait que j'arrange les choses avec elle, elle qui était la sœur de celui qui était devenu mon ami en simple regard, elle qui était si courageuse. Je me retournais vers Jacob pour lui dire :

-Rentrons chez nous maintenant.

Lorsque je me retournais vers la clairière, Edward avait disparu. Alice me tendit un maigre sourire avant que je ne parte mains dans la main avec Jacob.

**Chapitre 4 : Retour à la Push**

Nous avions effectué le chemin du retour à vitesse humaine, Sam, Jacob et moi. La marche me fit du bien après ces longues heures passée dans l'espace exigu de la tente. Le vent glacé caressait mon visage mais je n'avais pas froid, le bras de Jake qui couvrait mes épaules suffisait à me tenir au chaud. Il avait toujours été mon soleil, le seul à pouvoir chasser les nuages. Blottie ainsi au creux de son épaule, rien ne pouvais m'arriver. Nous ne parlions pas, simplement heureux de constater que le bois avait déjà retrouvés son calme et sa tranquillité. Les animaux et la nature avaient reprit leurs droits.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la Push, la vue qui s'offrait à moi m'émerveilla et m'emplit d'une joie sans pareil. Charlie était adossé au mur sur la petite terrasse devant la maison, une bière à la main, il discutait avec son ami de toujours. C'est comme ça que les choses devait être, simple, coulant de source et facile. Mon regard se dirigea alors vers Jacob. Il me regardait également avec des yeux rempli d'amour et j'eu la certitude inébranlable que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Billy nous vit et nous désigna du menton pour signaler à mon père notre présence. Billy affichait un sourire radieux et je me demandais si il avait comprit avant de mon concentrer sur Charlie. Ce dernier semblait perplexe. Il me croyait en virée shopping avec Alice tant qu'Edward était en redonnée et voila que je sortais d'un bois en compagnie de Jacob et de Sam, tout deux à moitié nu. Les explications n'allaient pas être aisées à trouver.

- _Bella ?_ Commença Charlie, sur un ton neutre, _qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tout va bien ? Que fais-tu là ? _

- _Oui papa, tout va pour le mieux, je t'expliquerai ce soir_, répondis-je radieuse, _est ce que cette après-midi on pourrait juste rester là ?_

- _OK…_ Fit-il toujours aussi perplexe.

- _Merci._

Sam était déjà parti rejoindre Emily. Jacob se dirigea vers la maison en m'attirant par la main. Il tapotât l'épaule de son père au passage et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée sous le regard hébété de Charlie. Il m'emmena directement jusque sa chambre, dés que la porte d'entrée fut fermée il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains puissantes et me fixa intensément.

- Oh Bella… Mon amour…

- Jake, je…

Ma phrase fut coupée par un baiser fougueux. Nous nous étions retenu à plusieurs reprises d'abord par respect pour Edward ensuite par égard pour Sam. Maintenant que nous étions enfin seul, nous pouvions nous laissez aller. Sans interrompre notre baiser, je me dirigeais vers le lit et m'y laissais tomber, attirant Jacob sur moi. Je sentis les battements nos cœur et le rythme se nos respirations s'accélérer en même temps. Il m'embrassait sans retenue et j'avais l'étrange impression de ne jamais pouvoir me rassasier de lui.

Après plusieurs minutes, je le repoussais légèrement afin qu'il comprenne que LE moment n'était pas encore venu. Non sans résister passivement, il se dégagea et s'allongea sur le flan en me regardant.

- _Bella, qu'est ce qui t'a décidé ? Je veux dire… à me choisir…_

- _Tu ne l'as donc pas ressenti ?_

- Oh_… Si. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi maintenant et pas au premier regard comme les autres ?_

- _Je ne sais pas_, répondis-je, _sans doute parce que l'on s'est rencontrer avant tout ça… Tu sais la transformation._

- _Oui sans doute et après tu avais un choix à faire. Tu as pris ta décision avant ou après ?_

- _Tu sais lorsque tu m'as embrassé j'ai d'abord résisté mais à un moment j'ai lâché prise et me suis laissée aller. J'ai alors pu entrevoir notre avenir et j'ai su que c'était cela que voulais juste après l'imprégnation a eu lieu._

- _Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Pour notre avenir ? _Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- _Ca c'est mon secret…_ dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- _Madame Irma fait des cachoteries…_ dit-il, je retrouvais le Jake que j'aimais tant.

- _Elle était facile celle là ! Attention avec des blagues aussi mauvaises tu risques de perdre quelques années !_

Et c'est tout sourire que nous rejoignîmes nos pères désormais confortablement installés au salon devant un de ces fameux matchs de baseball. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans un calme qui était en parfait désaccord avec le début de la journée. Je restais blottie dans les bras de mon amoureux la plupart du temps savourant mon nouveau bonheur. Son souffle sur ma peau et la chaleur de son corps commençait à me faire somnoler quand Charlie m'informa qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Je me levais et suivit mon père. Il allait être temps d'avoir cette conversation à laquelle je n'avais plus pensé depuis que je l'avais esquivée plutôt dans l'après midi.

**Voila voila! j'espére que ça vous a plu! Allez des reviews!**

**A bientot pour le prochain chapitre (normalement mardi prochain)!**


	3. Charlies et Edward

**Chose promise, chose due! Nous sommes mardi donc voici la suite!**

**Un grand merci à mes trois reviwers lunita01, Djarina et mimie0907 pour les gentils commentaires! **

**J'espere que la suite vous plaira... La voici : **

**Chapitre 5 : Charlie**

Je m'installais dans la voiture de patrouille de Charlie coté passager tout en regardant Jacob et Billy nous faire signe depuis le perron, je souriais et agitait la main bêtement. Je vis Charlie lever les yeux au ciel, il s'impatientait. La portière à peine claquée, il lança l'offensive.

- _Non d'un chien, Bella, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? _

- _C'est toi qui avais raison papa_, répondis-je, _parfois il faut apprendre à aimer ce qui nous fait du bien._ _Jacob est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. _

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois en même pas cinq minutes. Je l'entendis marmonner « _je te jure les ados_ », ce qui me décrocha un sourire. Cependant, je savais que cette conversation n'était pas terminée. J'avais des explications à fournir et je n'y couperais pas, j'en étais persuadée.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, Charlie me devança dans l'allé, entra dans la maison et fonça dans le salon. Il n'alluma pas la télévision, ce qui m'interloqua. Je déposais ma veste au porte-manteau dans l'entrée et tentais de filer par l'escalier pour me réfugier dans ma chambre mais Charlie m'interpella.

- _Pas si vite jeune fille !_

Je m'arrêtais net mais ne bougeais pas, cherchant désespérément une histoire plausible à lui raconter.

- _Installe-toi confortablement dans le canapé ma fille et explique à ton vieux père comment tu t'es retrouvée dans un bois avec Jacob Black et Sam Uley alors que tu devais te trouver à Olympia avec Alice Cullen._ Cette fois, Charlie avait haussé le ton.

Il avait été très patient jusqu'ici mais là, il fallait vraiment que je trouve quelque chose. Je lâchais la première réplique qui me vint à l'esprit.

- _Je t'ai menti_, dis-je.

- _Tu as menti ?_ Reprit-il, l'air surpris.

- _Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'aller à Olympia avec Alice. Je suis partie en redonnée avec Edward. Juste lui et moi._

Charlie devint si écarlate que je cru qu'il allait exploser de colère. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais et comme j'avais toujours été piètre menteuse, il fallait que je reste au plus prés de la vérité. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas lui parler de Victoria et des nouveau-nés encore moins des Volturi ou de mon imprégnation, cela va de soit. Comme il devenait de plus en plus rouge et qu'il ne parlait toujours pas, je décidais de continuer.

- _Nous avons installé notre campement au pied d'une falaise mais la neige nous à surprit. Nous avons donc passé la nuit sur place. Le lendemain matin, nous allions repartir quand nous sommes tombés sur Jake et Sam…_

- _Comme ça par hasard ? En plein milieu des bois ? _m'interrompit-il, perplexe.

- _Ben… Oui, tu sais on ne s'était pas éloigné des chemins de promenades,_ argumentais-je.

- _Admettons… continue…_

- _Donc Jake nous à surprit Edward et moi. Enfin bref, il s'est imaginé n'importe quoi…_

- _Et il avait raison ?_ Me coupa-t-il une seconde fois, _pour le n'importe quoi ?_

- _Non ! Papa ! Enfin ! Non ! _M'offusquais-je.

Ma réaction le rassura. Il se calma un peu. Je décidais de continuer pour battre le faire tant qu'il était chaud. Je me radoucis avant de poursuivre.

- _Jake s'est emballer et est parti. Je ne voulais pas le laisser filler comme ça alors je l'ai rattrapé et là, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit, il m'a embrassé. _

- _J'adore ce gamin_, commenta Charlie.

Ca je le savais ! La tournure que prenaient les événements plaisait beaucoup à mon père et j'eu l'impression de raconter une histoire à un petit enfant. C'était un fait Charlie était depuis le début « team Jacob ». Il n'était plus du tout en colère. Mon amour pour Jacob, en plus de me combler, allait-il m'éviter la punition ? Pas sur… Je continuais.

- _Ce baiser m'a permit de réaliser à quel point j'aimais Jacob, plus qu'Edward alors je suis rentrée avec lui. Fin de l'histoire_, terminais-je.

- _Ok… Tu le sais j'aime beaucoup Jacob et je pense que tu as fait le bon choix_, me répondit-il.

Je décidais de me lever et de filer vers l'escalier tant qu'il semblait avoir oublié la punition.

- _Hey, Bella_, me cria Charlie de l'autre pièce, _Tu es punie._

- _Plus de camping ?_ Tentais-je sur le ton de l'humour.

- _C'est ça plus de camping…_

Alors j'allais m'en sortir comme ça. Pas de punition, pas de cri, juste plus de camping. Charlie était définitivement un père très compréhensif mais surtout il m'accordait une grande confiance et ça me touchait profondément. J'étais à mi-chemin des escaliers lorsqu'il m'interpella une nouvelle fois.

- _Tu es au courant ? Leah Clearwater a été blessée, un accident de moto selon les dires de Billy, saleté de machine. Si tu vas à la Push, défense de t'approcher de ces engins de malheurs._

- _Ok, papa. Bonne nuit !_

- _Bonne nuit, Bella._

- _Hey Bella_ ! M'interpella-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-_Quoi encore ?_ Fis-je en rigolant.

- _Euh… Tu l'as planté là ? Edward ? Au pied de la falaise ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir ! J'étais rouge de honte. Oui après tout ce que nous avions traversé je l'avais planté là.

- _Oui…_, répondis-je en baisant les yeux.

C'est donc en pensant à Edward et à ce qu'il avait du ressentir que je montais les marches pour prendre une douche et rejoindre mon lit chaud dont j'avais tant besoin après cette journée plus que mouvementée. Je pensais également à Leah. Je me disais que je devrais aller la voir au plus vite, demain, pour la remercier et lui dire combien j'étais désolée. Mon esprit dévia automatiquement vers Seth et les autres loups qui m'avaient tant apporté.

J'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre afin d'y ramasser mon nécessaire de toilette et mon vieux pyjama mais je trouvais tout autre chose à l'intérieur. Une silhouette trop parfaite attendait en regardant par la fenêtre, Edward.

**Chapitre 6 : Edward**

Il était là, debout et m'attendais depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Il se retourna vers moi et son regard me figea sur place. Il portait la marque d'une douleur immense sur son visage mais il y avait aussi autre chose, de la colère. Je repensais aux paroles de Charlie. J'avais planté Edward au milieu d'une prairie. Enfin, techniquement c'était lui qui était parti le premier mais si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je devais reconnaitre que je ne lui aurais sans doute même pas dit au revoir. Il m'avait protégé de tous les dangers que j'attirais et m'avais aimé. Je l'aimais aussi, encore, malgré tout parce qu'il avait été mon premier amour. Un amour tellement fort qu'on ne l'oublie pas, jamais. Pourtant, en l'espace d'une journée, d'une minute même tout avait basculé. J'aimais Jacob cent fois plus, il était mon grand amour, l'amour de ma vie.

Je n'avais toujours pas prononcé un mot. Edward me fessais étrangement peur. L'amour que nous avions partagé avait bouleversé sa vie de manière irrévocable, m'avait-il expliqué. La rupture allait être difficile et je ne savais pas quelle allait être sa réaction. Edward était là à attendre que je parle. Je ne savais que dire alors je traversais l'espace qui nous séparait presque en courant et alla me blottir contre son torse. L'étau de ses bras se referma autour de mes épaules et je l'entendis sangloter. La peur s'envola instantanément pour laisser place à la culpabilité et à la tristesse. Cette souffrance que j'avais provoquée me brisait littéralement le cœur. Je l'avais infligée à Jacob maintenant je l'infligeais à Edward.

Je décidais de pousser Edward vers le lit. Il avait besoin de moi et quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais être là pour lui. Pas vraiment en amie puisque nous ne l'avions jamais été mais je lui donnerais au moins les explications qu'il méritait, je le soutiendrais le temps d'une nuit, l'ultime nuit que nous passerions ensemble. Mais avant, il fallait que je prévienne Jake, hors de question de faire ça dans son dos. Je m'excusais auprès d'Edward, lui promettant que je serais là dans une minute et descendit les escaliers silencieusement. Charlie était scotché au poste de télé devant un film policier. Je me faufilais dans la cuisine afin de m'emparer du combiner de téléphone. Je composais le numéro de Jacob qui décrocha après la première tonalité.

- _Allo_, marmonna la voix endormie de mon loup.

- _Jake, c'est moi, désolée tu dormais…_

-_C'est rien_, répondit-il, _tout va bien ?_

- _Oui, ne t'inquiet pas mais Edward est ici…_

J'attendis quelques secondes mais il ne me répondit pas.

- _Jacob ?_

- _Euh oui, j'arrive !_ répondit-il sorti de sa torpeur.

- _Non, ne viens pas ! Je dois avoir une conversation avec lui. Je lui dois bien ça._

A mon grand étonnement Jacob approuva mais me fit jurer de l'appeler tout de suite après. Il ne voulu pas me promettre en retour de rester à la réserve, évidement, et je ne serais absolument pas étonnée si l'un de mes voisins criait au loup cette nuit.

Je remontais l'escalier aussi doucement que possible et me glissa dans ma chambre sans un bruit. Du moins, pour les oreilles humaines de mon père. Je retournais m'assoir sur le lit, prés d'Edward. Ce dernier s'était recomposer un masque certes pas très crédible. Je le regardais dans les yeux et murmurais :

- _Je suis tellement désolée Edward…_

- _Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Bella_, me repondit-il, _je te l'ai dit je ne t'en veux pas et dans un sens je suis heureux pour toi. Tu vivras, te marieras, aura des enfants et ta vie sera heureuse j'en suis convaincu parce que tu le mérite. _

- _Pourquoi es-tu là Edward ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Je t'ai ramené ce que tu avais laissé chez moi et aussi je voulais te dire que nous ne partons pas Bella_, m'informa-t-il.

- _Oh… Tu sais tu n'as pas à partir de toute façon_, répondis-je.

- _J'aurais aimé pourtant, ça aurait été tellement plus facile pour toi comme pour moi mais encore une fois, il faut sauver les apparences_, et puis, _tu connais Rosalie_, m'expliqua-t-il, _mais sache que je ne t'importunerais plus. Ceci est ma dernière visite dans ta chambre sauf si tu souhaites que je revienne, un jour. _

Ce ne serait pas le cas mais je me contentais de hocher la tête pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je me calais dans le creux de son épaule et finit par m'endormir en écoutant ma berceuse pour la dernière fois.

- _Au revoir Edward… Je t'aime…_ Lui murmurais-je avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je me réveillais au beau milieu de la nuit noire. J'étais seule et un étrange cliquetis à ma fenêtre me poussa à me lever pour allé voir l'origine de ce bruit. Jacob. J'ouvrir et lui fit signe de monter. Les ronflements à l'autre bout du couloir m'informaient que Charlie dormait à poings fermés. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Jacob était en face de moi et m'attirait à lui.

- _Puah ! Ca empeste ici ! Alors ça a été ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?_ M'interrogeât-il.

Je me contentais de le regarder perplexe. Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? Il savait que j'étais en sécurité, qu'Edward ne me ferais jamais de mal. J'étais éreintée et il venait pour des commérages. Mais même ça, ca me plaisait chez lui, curieux et protecteur mais pas trop.

- _Quoi ? T'as pas appelé !_ Fit-il, l'air de rien.

- _Oui ça a été Jacob_, répondis-je, _comme un adieu… Il voulait me dire qu'ils ne partaient pas._

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas compris ? Il faut que j'aille lui expliquer ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Si, il a bien compris mais c'est une question de « sauver les apparences ». Je suppose qu'ils partiront d'ici quelques temps en attendant il me laissera._ Répondis-je en fessant abstraction de son agacement légitime.

-_ Ok… Je préviendrais Sam demain et on avisera… En attendant, viens là mon cœur, _dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il nous allongea dans le lit et je retombais presque instantanément dans les bras de Morphée bercée cette fois par la respiration et la chaleur de Jacob.

**Alors? Ca vous a plu? Que pensez vous du fait que les Cullen restent à forks? **

**Laissez des revieuws!**

**La suite bientot (fin de semaine sans doute, au plus tard samedi). **


	4. Nouvautés

**Salut! **

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour le petit retard. J'avais dit samedi, nous sommes lundi. C'est le soleil! Milles excuses! **

**Ensuite, un grand merci à mes deux revieweuses fidéles : Mimie0907 et Lunita01, sans qui l'envie d'écrire et de poster surtout ne serais plus... Merci beaucoup les filles, ça fait trés trés plaisir d'avoir un retour. Je ne le dirais jamais trop. Merci également à skating-dream (dont j'aime beaucoup le pseudo) d'avoir mit mon histoire en alerte, j'éspére que la suite te plaira...**

**Voici donc les nouveautés dans la vie de notre Bella et de son Jacob...**

**Chapitre 7 : Nouvelles perspectives**

Les derniers jours de juin passèrent sans encombre. Jacob et moi installions notre routine si agréable à la Push avec la meute. Leah s'était rétablie très vite de son « accident de moto ». Nous avions une drôle de relation elle et moi. Sans être amie, nous étions proche, liées par le secret, celui des loups et celui des vampires. Je n'avais jamais osé aller lui parler finalement mais je le ferais un jour, lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Je lui avais simplement dit merci et elle avait compris. Depuis, la hache de guerre était enterrée et elle se réjouissait du bonheur de Jake alors elle m'acceptait. J'étais de plus en plus proche des Quileutes, Emily était une véritable amie. Nous étions toutes deux des filles à loups désormais.

J'avais de nouveaux projets. Malgré les protestations de Charlie, il était hors de question que j'aille à Dartmouth, c'était bien trop loin de Jacob et bien trop cher aussi. Je ferais donc mes études à Seattle, en langues germaniques. Jacob pourrait rester à la Push et moi rentrer tout les soirs. Mon inscription était désormais finalisée, la rentrée se ferait en octobre. En attendant, j'étais bien déterminée à profiter du seul soleil de Forks, Jacob.

Comme il me l'avait promis, je n'avais plus revu Edward. Je le savais si proche et pensais souvent à lui, je me demandais si il allait bien. Depuis plusieurs jours, je mourrais d'envie d'appeler celle qui avait été ma meilleure amie, Alice. Jacob pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il n'était pas là et je fixais le téléphone de plus en plus intensément assise dans la cuisine, chez Charlie. Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent ma rêverie. Je filais dans l'entrée et ouvrir la porte sans prendre le temps de vérifier l'identité de mon visiteur. C'était Jacob, j'en étais certaine.

- _Alors, comme ça tu n'ose pas me téléphoner ?_

- _Alice_ ! M'écriais-je.

- Je _n'ai plus beaucoup de vision de toi, Bella mais quand je t'ai vu hésiter assise sur une chaise dans ta cuisine j'ai foncé !_ Me dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

Je m'encartais pour la laisser entrer et me dirigea vers la cuisine en question. Je lui proposai à boire pour la forme, elle refusa dans un sourire complice et nous nous installâmes à la table, face à face.

- _Alice ? Comment va-t-il ?_ Demandais-je directement.

- _Ne t'inquiet pas Bella, nous sommes là ! Il ira bien !_

Je voyais bien qu'elle mentait, il allait donc si mal que ça. Je n'insistais pas cependant sachant qu'elle ne me dirait rien de plus.

- _Et toi ? Et les autres ?_ Je voulais vraiment avoir de leurs nouvelles.

- _Tu sais personne ne t'en veux, nous comprenons et je tenais à te dire que je serais ton amie aussi longtemps que tu seras…_

Elle s'interrompit et je vis son regard s'éteindre. Si il y en avait bien une que la perspective de ma transformation ravisait c'était elle. En choisissant Jacob, j'y avais renoncé. J'allais mourir, un jour et Alice le savait. Je lui souris, c'est la vie. Elle est immortelle et pas moi, elle me verrait sans doute partir tant que je la regarderais figée dans sa beauté éternelle. Elle continua sur un tout autre sujet que je n'aurais jamais oser aborder avec elle.

- _Alors Jacob Black, hein? Un loup…_ Fit-elle sur le ton des confidences entre amies.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Aborder ce sujet avec Alice était délicat ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pourra cacher à Edward. En même temps, je mourrais d'envie de lui parler de mon amoureux. Je décidais ne pas être trop expansive et de cacher mon sourire, non sans peine.

- _Et oui, Alice, un loup… Que veux-tu ? On ne se refait pas !_ Répondis-je.

- _Il est gentil avec toi ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

- _Bien sur ! C'est un ange._

J'entendis une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Cette fois, c'était lui. Sitôt la portière claquée, Jacob poussa un juron très grossier et couru jusque la maison. Il déboula dans l'entrée parcouru par de forts tremblements.

- _Bella ? Ca va ?_ Demanda-t-il en me cherchant.

- _Jake tout va bien c'est Alice_ !

Il se calma derechef.

-_Non d'un chien, ça empeste à 3 kilomètres, j'ai flippé !_

- _Je vous laisse les amoureux, il est temps pour moi de rentrer. N'hésite pas, Bella, appel !_ M'ordonna mon amie.

- _Ok_, fis-je, en l'embrassant sur la joue, _à bientôt Alice_.

Jacob était statufié. Je le regardais et j'agitais la main devant ces yeux afin de le faire réagir.

- _Je le crois pas tu lui as fait un bisou… _Dit-il, l'air de ne pas en revenir, _à un vampire !_

- _Allo Jake ! C'est moi, Bella ! Revient sur terre, je suis son amie l'amie des mythes et légende en tout genre_, répondis-je amusée par sa surprise.

- _Ouais mais un bisou… à un vampire_, répétât-il bêtement.

Je souriais, il était vraiment surprit ? Je n'en revenais pas. Il savait pour Edward pourtant ! Je décidais de le provoquer un peu, pour lui faire admettre que sa réaction était bizarre, pas la mienne.

- _Tu crois qu'avec Edward on fessaient quoi ? Des parties de billes ?_ Demandais-je en lui jetant un regard en coin.

- _Quoi ? Non… Enfin, si ! Vous fessiez quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais… Enfin…_ Demanda-t-il paniqué.

- _Non, Jake on s'embrassait c'est tout mais pas comme toi tu m'embrasse_, le rassurais-je.

Je regrettais déjà de m'être embarquée sur ce terrain glissant. Trop tard. J'allais à coup sur devoir me lancer dans une comparaison des plus gênantes.

- _Je m'en doute_, dit-il à plus grande surprise, _c'est plus simple avec moi, sans retenue et plus passionné aussi._

- _Oui_, répondis-je encore une fois frappée par son sens de l'observation.

Il me connaissait si bien, sans que j'aie besoin de parler, il comprenait tout de mes joies, mes craintes et mes doutes. Il avait su avant moi que je l'aimais, il n'en avait jamais douté. Peut-être me connaissait-il mieux que moi-même. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait pas été jaloux de ma dernière nuit avec Edward. Il savait, comme moi, que désormais plus rien ne nous séparerait.

- _Qu'est ce qu'elle fessait ici, la sangsue ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Alice_, le corrigeais-je, _a « vu » que j'hésitais à appeler alors elle est venue au nouvelle_.

- _Elle est vraiment ton amie, hein ? Tu les aimes les Cullen ?_ Me questionna-t-il.

Pour toute réponse je me contentais de hausser les épaules. Bien sur que je les aimais. Je les considérais comme ma famille. Cependant, je ne voulais pas blesser Jacob, lui les détestait.

- _Je te promets d'en parler à Sam, tu sais je dois lui dire qu'ils restent et je compte lui proposer de réaménager le traité. On a combattu ensemble, ce traité à quoi 70 ans. Il est peut être temps de changer les règles, _me dit-il, _et puis tu sais aussi inconcevable que ça puisse être, pour moi, je suis forcé de constater qu'eux aussi, ils t'aiment. _

Je le regardais, incrédule. L'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi était l'être le plus compréhensif, le plus honnête, le plus droit et le moins égoïste qui soit. Je m'approchais de lui doucement et l'embrassais.

- _Jacob Black, tu es tellement altruiste et généreux, je…_ Merci, répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

- _Contente que tu ouvres enfin les yeux_, fit-il moqueur devant ma stupéfaction.

Je lui souris et il m'embrassa tendrement avec ce regard avec lequel il ne regardait que moi. Le même que celui qu'avait Sam quand il regardait Emily. Ce regard qui disait qu'il était mon âme sœur.

**Chapitre 8 : Nouveaux traités**

J'étais dans ma chambre, répondant à un mail de Renée quand j'entendis les coups de klaxonne de Jake. Ca y est. Le grand jour était arrivé. Jake devait passer me prendre, Sam et Emily nous attendais pour un barbecue. Nous avions décidé d'attendre aujourd'hui pour que Jacob aborde le sujet du traité avec son chef. Je descendis les marches à toute allure pour foncer vers la porte d'entrée en criant un « au revoir » à Charlie dont je n'entendis pas la réponse. Je m'engouffrais aussi vite dans la voiture de Jacob.

- _Alors t'es stressé ?_ Lui demandais-je en l'embrassant.

- _Non, je vois que tu l'es pour nous deux_, répondit-il en rigolant, _Sam sera d'accord, je connais ses pensées je te rappel._

Sa réponse me soulagea un peu. Le reste du trajet se déroula vite et dans le calme bien que le stress remonta à peine la maison bleue en vue.

- _Nous y voila…_ dis-je sur un ton solennel.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, rigola et descendit de la voiture. Je le rejoignais, toujours aussi tendue, quand Emily vint nous accueillir sur le porche. Elle assena un léger coup de torchon à mon amoureux en guise de bonjour qui lui répondit par un sourire. Elle me fit la bise et nous invita à entrer. La meute était là au grand complet. Il y avait aussi les imprégnées. La joie de vivre enjôlait les lieux. Je n'avais plus peur, j'étais en famille, chez moi.

Nous fûmes accueillis à grand renfort d'accolade et d'embrassade. Jacob, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'y allé par quatre-chemins alla directement vers Sam. Je restais dans son sillage afin de ne rien perdre de la conversation et de le soutenir en cas de besoin. La pression remonta d'un cran. J'eu l'étrange impression que tout ce petit monde avait perçu que quelque chose se tramait, et écoutait Jacob. Ce n'était, d'ailleurs, sans doute pas rien qu'une impression.

- _Alors comme ça tu souhaiterais revoir le traité_, commença le chef de la meute.

Evidement, il savait. Jacob n'avait sans doute pas suffisamment dissimulé ses pensées et la plupart de l'assemblée était au courant. Jacob approuva d'un signe de tête. Il avait l'air confiant et sur de lui. Il se tourna vers les autres pour que tout le monde participe à la conversation qui de toute façon n'avait jamais été privée. Je suivais les mouvements de Jacob et regardais la meute. Personne n'avait l'air surpris, personne n'avait l'air de vouloir protester. Sam reprit la parole.

- _Je pense que dans les conditions actuelle, il en est effectivement question_, _n'oublions pas que les sangsues italienne viendrons rendre visite à Bella d'ici quelques année,_ il s'adressait désormais à tous, _cependant, je souhaite que la décision soit prisse de manière collective. Si un seul d'entre vous s'y oppose, cela ne se fera pas._

Tous les regards se tournèrent instinctivement vers Leah, qui haussa les épaules puis prit la parole.

- _Nous nous sommes battu ensemble, nous nous sommes entraider cela ne fait pas de nous des amis_, commença-t-elle, _mais le docteur Croc m'a aidée et je lui en suis reconnaissante, je n'opposerais pas à la décision que vous prendrez toi et Jacob, du moment que nos familles ne sont pas plus exposée au danger. _

Sam approuva et se tourna vers Paul.

- _Ok pour moi, du moment qu'ils ne viennent pas ici pique-niquer, tout me va si ça permet de protéger notre nouvelle petite sœur_, dit-il.

Venant de Paul, cette remarque me réchauffait le cœur au plus haut degré et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je savais qu'il m'appréciait plus depuis l'épisode des nouveau-nés mais là, il venait de dire qu'il m'aimait comme une sœur et ça, ca n'avait pas de prix. D'autant plus qu'en regardant Jacob, je vis qu'il était aussi touché que moi. Paul m'adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire ravageur qui me fit sourire en retour.

- Les autres ? Demanda Sam, _Tout le monde est ok ?_

Je vis plusieurs d'entre eux hocher la tête dont Seth qui semblait particulièrement ravi.

- _Très bien_, reprit Sam, _nous proposerons donc aux Cullen de modifier le traité pour en faire une trêve ou même une armistice. _

- _On leur passe un petit coup de fil et leur propose une bouffe ?_ S'enquit Jared sur le ton de l'ironie.

- _Non_, répondit Sam, _si Jacob est d'accord, je pensais passer par Bella._

Jacob approuva d'un signe de tête et quand Sam se tourna vers moi je montrais mon approbation également.

- _Ok_, intervint Jake, _Bella les appellera pour leur proposer un nouvel accord et leur fixera rendez vous à la frontière._

- _Cette nuit_, continua Sam, _autant mettre les choses au clair au plus vite. Tu veux bien appeler tout de suite Bella ? _

- _Ok, quelqu'un a un téléphone_, demandais-je.

Jacob me tendis son portable et un sourire. Je lui souri également mais je ne connaissais le numéro que d'un seul Cullen par cœur et bien sur je n'avais pas prit mon carnet d'adresse.

- _Je n'ai pas le numéro de Carlisle en mémoire mais je peux appeler Edward_, leur signalais-je.

- _C'est fou ce qu'on rigole avec toi, Bella_, me dit Quil en éclatant de rire.

Plusieurs se joignirent à lui. Jake me regardais intensément, quoi que je décide il me soutiendrait. Je me décidais alors à composer le numéro de mon ex petit ami le vampire. Les choses était trop importante pour me dégonflé maintenant même si j'étais morte d'angoisse, hors de question de laissé passer une occasion de rabibocher mes deux familles. Après la troisième tonalité la voix d'Edward résonna dans le combiné.

- _Edward ? C'est moi… Bella_, l'angoisse était à son paroxysme sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

- _Bella, tout va bien ? Que ce passe-t-il ?_ S'inquiéta Edward.

- _Oui, oui ca va. Je suis à la Push, je voulais parler à Carlisle. Tu es à Forks ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Oui, je suis à la villa. Carlisle ? Tu as des soucis de santé ?_ Continua-t-il de s'inquiéter.

- _Non, tout va bien. J'appelle de la part de Sam_, Répondis-je.

- _Oh, je vois, Carlisle est à l'hôpital en ce moment. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Bella que ce passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Edward, toujours pas rassurer.

- _La meute voudrais revoir certains points du traité, tu sais avec la venue prochaine des Volturi et puisque vous rester dans le coin. Il serait peut être sage de s'organiser_, expliquais-je.

- _Dis- moi où et quand. Nous serons tous au rendez-vous_, me dit-il sans hésiter.

Je lançais un regard à Sam et Jacob à mes coté qui n'avaient sans douter rien rater de l'échange.

- _A la prairie habituelle, à minuit_, me dit Jacob.

- _A la prairie, ce soir à minuit_, répétai-je pour Edward.

- _Ok, sans soucis. Et Bella, est ce que tu seras là ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

Je regardais Jacob qui fessait non de la tête d'un air déterminé.

- _Oui_, répondis-je à Edward, _à ce soir_.

Je raccrochais et rendit le téléphone à Jacob. Il me regardait stupéfait.

- _Pourquoi tu me demandes si c'est pour n'en faire qu'à ta tête ?_ Me demanda-t-il mi-irrité, mi-amusé.

- _Pour que tu dises oui !_ Lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

- _Ok mais pas de bisou aux vampires ce soir_, rajouta-t-il tout bas, ce qui me fis sourire de plus belle.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de risque et puis ça me concernait, je voulais savoir, j'en avais le droit. Jacob le savait et ne s'y opposerais pas. Il voulait que je sois consciente du danger et il ne voulait pas le provoquer en me poussant à faire des bêtises. Nous étions pareils pour ça.

Nous avons mangé tout ce qu'Emily avait préparé en discutant de l'événement de la soirée. Les heures défilaient très vite et très lentement à la fois quand le moment de partir arriva enfin. La plupart des garçons se transformaient pour effectuer le trajet. Sam, Jacob et moi prirent la voiture puis terminions la route à pied. Les loups nous attendaient à l'entrée de la prairie pour faire leur arrivée ensemble. Jake et Sam ne transmutèrent pas. Mon amoureux me demanda de rester à coté de lui tout le temps et nous nous engagions dans la prairie tous ensembles.

Les Cullen y étaient déjà. Edward aussi. Mon cœur se crispa dés que je l'aperçu. Son état ne s'était pas améliorer, au contraire, on aurait dit un mort, un vrai cadavre, s'entend. Jacob le remarqua également et il me lança un regard. Il était tout aussi désolé que moi. Jamais nous n'avions voulu lui infligé pareil souffrance.

Pour l'essentiel, ce sont Carlisle, Sam et Jacob qui ont parlé. Jasper intervenait de temps en temps. Les termes du nouveau traité ont rapidement été définit. Tout le monde étant sur la même longueur d'onde. Les Cullen auraient le droit de venir sur le territoire quileute en cas d'attaque où pour prévenir d'un danger éventuel mais ils devaient toujours s'annoncer. En contre partie, les loups pouvaient également se rendre sur leur territoire dans les mêmes circonstances. Il y aurait des « réunions » entre les chefs pour faire le point sur les intentions des Volturi grâce aux visions d'Alice. Ma maison et ses alentours seraient considérés comme un territoire neutre où chacun pouvait aller et venir. Ce qui déplu à Jacob mais il ne protesta pas longtemps. Enfin, Carlisle devenait le médecin officiel de la meute. Il s'occuperait également des futures grossesses des femmes à loups en échange de quelques analyses pour ses recherches.

Le nouveau traité mis au point, je m'apprêtais à regagner la voiture quand Jacob fit demi-tour. Il me demanda d'avancer et appela Edward.

- _Jacob, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reviens !_ Lui dis-je.

- _C'est bon, laisse-moi faire, ok ?_ Me répondit-il en s'en allant.

Edward avançait à sa rencontre. Moi je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ils s'étaient presque rejoints. Je ne pouvais rien entendre d'où j'étais alors je décidais de me rapprocher quand Rosalie me retint pas le bras.

**Voila pour ces deux nouvaux chapitres. Alors ça vous a plu? Vous en voulez encore? **

**Des reviews SVP! N'oubliez pas que c'est ma seule récompense! Lol!**

**Je ne donne pas de jour pour la suite, ça m'evitera d'être en retard mais ce sera assez rapidement! **

**Bien à vous!**

**XoXo**


	5. Discussion sous tension

**Salut! **

**Tou d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews! 5 reviews pour ce chapitre! Wahou! Je suis trop contente! Merci donc à Sabou2607, Rose Margueritte, Djarina, mimie0907 et Lunita01 pour vos gentils commentaire. Merci également au timide que ne laisse pas de message mais qui mettent mon histoire en alerte ou en favorite. **

**Je ne tarde pas à vous mettre la suite, vu l'impatience générale! La voici... Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 9 : confrontation**

Je me dégageais de l'emprise de la sœur d'Edward et la fixait avec étonnement quand elle prit la parole.

- _Laisse les, ça m'étonnerais que ça tourne à la rixe_, me dit-elle.

J'hochais la tête mais ne prononçait pas un mot. Pourtant, elle restait là, elle n'en avait pas terminé avec moi. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur. Nous n'étions pas amie mais ça récente honnêteté nous avaient un peu rapproché. Qu'est ce qu'elle me voulait ? En écho à mes pensées, elle prit la parole.

- _Reste en dehors de ça, ils ont juste des choses à se dire je crois_, fit-elle, _moi aussi je voulais te parler._

Je la regardais un peu perplexe. Sam était resté tous prés depuis le début de l'échange. Il nous surveillait si bien Jacob que moi.

- _Je voulais te dire que je pense que tu as fait le bon choix_, continua Rosalie, _mon frère est certes malheureux mais pour toi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Aujourd'hui sache que je t'envie plus que jamais. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour protéger ta vie de ces satanés Volturi. Je tenais à ce que tu le sache._

Là, je n'en revenais pas. Elle avait prononcé ses mots avec la force et la détermination dont elle seule était capable. Sam se détendit un peu. Quant à moi, j'étais extrêmement touchée.

- _Merci, Rosalie_, répondis-je simplement, _je ne t'en demande pas autant._

- _Je sais mais quoi qu'il en soit tu fais partie de notre famille_, m'assura-t-elle.

J'étais si émue que je la pris dans mes bras, elle me rendit mon étreinte avant de s'éloigner de moi. Les Cullen se succédèrent pour m'enlacer. Emmet me fit tourner comme une enfant, ce qui me fit sourire et Jasper se contenta d'un signe de la main. Sam était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Je décidais donc de venir me mettre prés de lui pour le rassurer. Cela fonctionna et nous dirigeâmes nos regards vers Jacob qui revenait vers nous. J'adressais un signe de main à Edward qui couru jusqu'à moi et m'enlaça un bref instant avant de filer vers la villa.

Nous regagnâmes la voiture, cette fois Sam retourna en loups pour que Jacob puisse me ramener directement. A peine la portière claquée, je laissais exploser ma curiosité.

- _Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? Tu lui as dit quoi ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Et toi ? Je te dis « pas de bisou » et mademoiselle fait des câlins à tous les vampires du coin_, répondit-il en rigolant mais tout de même agacé.

- _Non mais sérieusement Jake j'ai envie de savoir_, insistais-je.

- _Mais je suis sérieux_, fit-il en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

Il ne me dirait rien, il fallait pourtant que je sache. Je décidais de tenter de l'attendrir avec un petit surnom affectueux, ceux que lui employait mais moi jamais.

- _Allez, mon cœur, dis-moi !_ Suppliais-je.

- _Prête à tout hein ?_ Répondit-il, pas dupe.

- _S'il te plait, mon amour… dis-moi…_ _De quoi avez-vous parlé ?_ Tentais-je.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil et soupira. C'était gagné. Il allait tout me dire.

- _De toi, Bella, bien sur_, me répondit-il, _je me sentais responsable de son malheur même si je m'en fou_, ce qui n'était pas vrai, _je voulais qu'il sache que je t'aimerais et te protégerais jusque mon dernier souffle, que tu étais entre de bonnes mains. _

Décidément, si je ne me sentais pas aimée ce soir, ce ne serait jamais le cas. D'abord Alice ensuite Leah et Paul, Rosalie dans la prairie et maintenant Jake. J'étais comblée.

- _Il a dit qu'il en était convaincu et c'est à peu prés tout_, termina-t-il.

_- Jusque ton dernier souffle… _Citais-je rouge en regardant mes mains.

- _Je te fais peur ?_ Demanda Jacob pas ébranlé pour un sous, me prenant la main.

- _Non tu me remplis de bonheur_ _mais ça veut dire quoi « et c'est à peu prêt tout »?_

- _Il fallait mettre certaines choses au point pour lorsque tu ne seras pas à Forks_, répondit-il.

- _C'est-à-dire_ ?

- _Bella, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser aller toute seule à Seattle faire tes études? Im-po-si-ble !_ Affirma-t-il, _aucun de nous ne peut t'y accompagner. Moi je ne pourrais pas venir n'ayant pas terminé le lycée et les autres… Disons que ce n'est pas leur truc. Il faudra que ce soit un Cullen._

- _T'as demandé à Edward de venir avec moi ?_ Demandais-je perplexe.

- _Non !_ Répondit-il outré, _je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire !_

- _Et ?_

- _Et il n'a pas refusé mais il n'a pas accepté non plus. Ils vont en parler ensemble et nous ferons savoir ce qu'il en est_, m'expliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire taquin, _ils vont peut-être te mettre avec blondie maintenant que vous êtes super copines._

Je lui répondis par une tape sur l'épaule qui me vaudrais sans doute un bleu à la main. Nous étions arrivés chez Charlie. Malgré la fatigue, je n'avais aucune envie de quitter Jacob.

- _Tu entres une minute_, proposais-je.

Il me suivit dans l'entrée. La maison était calme, pas un bruit. Charlie devait dormir à poings fermés. Un doigt sur la bouche en signe de silence, j'entrainais Jake dans l'escalier. J'avais envie de m'endormir dans ses bras. A peine sur la première marche, nous entendîmes une voix venant du salon.

- _Demi-tour jeune homme_, fit Charlie en se relevant.

Jacob s'effectua en pouffant de rire. Je montais donc me coucher seule sous le regard désapprobateur de mon père.

**Chapitre 10 : conversation **

La question du traité réglée et le mois de juillet déjà entamé les vacances commencèrent enfin. Les nuits étaient les seuls moments où je me séparais de Jacob. Nous passions nos après midi à flâner en ville, à la Push où simplement chez moi. Je rentrais le soir pour préparer les repas de Charlie que Jacob partageait toujours avec nous et lorsque l'heure devenait indécente mon père se chargeait de le mettre à la porte.

Jake et moi étions de plus en plus proches, si l'on pouvait l'être. Ce matin là, je l'attendais avec impatience. Il était déjà 9h30 et toujours pas de Jacob. Je tournais en rond dans l'entrée quand j'entendis sa voiture se garer. Il entra et je lui sautais au coup, il m'avait tellement manqué.

- _Loca… Enfin !_ Me dit-il, _J'étais au rendez-vous avec Alice. Rien de nouveau._

- _Tant mieux avec un peu de chance, les Volturi vont m'oublie. Ils ne savent toujours pas le quel d'entre eux m'accompagne à Seattle_, répondis-je sans y croire.

- _C'est en pourparler apparemment Edward fait des histoires mais n'est parlons plus ! Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _T'as l'air éreinté, restons là. Tu as petit-déjeuner ?_ Fis-je en remarquant les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux.

Il avait sans doute dû patrouiller cette nuit. Son estomac gronda et je compris que je pouvais me mettre au fourneau.

- _Pan cake ?_ Proposais-je.

- _Avec plaisir !_ Accepta-il.

Nous mangions ensemble et il raconta sa patrouille qui s'était déroulée sans aucun problème sinon Paul qui l'avait chambré avec divers motifs mais en particulier avec moi. apparemment malgré sa récente gentillesse, je restais, pour lui, une fille à vampire. Jacob m'assurait que ça passerais. Après notre repas Jacob s'endormit sur le canapé du salon pour le reste de la matinée. Je fis un peu de ménage en silence puis préparait des sandwichs pour le déjeuner et alla me callé contre lui vers midi. J'attendais qu'il se réveil pour manger.

A 14h, j'ouvrir les yeux en grand, morte de chaleur et à moitié écrasée par mon amoureux, je m'étais endormie à mon tour. Je le réveillais puisque c'était le seul moyen de me sortir de là. Il ouvrir les yeux, me souris et se plaçât entièrement sur moi pour pouvoir m'embrasser. J'avais désormais l'habitude de ce genre de rapprochement intime, nos corps coller l'un contre l'autre et j'avais très envie d'aller plus loin. Cependant nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet. Je décidais de me lancer.

- _Jake ? Est-ce que tu…_ Commençais-je.

- _Hum hum ?_ Fit-il en continuant à me donner de petits baisés.

- _T'as faim ?_ Continuais-je en me dégonflant comme une mauviette.

Il se dégagea avec un soupir mais s'arrêtais net en voyant mon visage. J'étais rouge écarlate.

- _Qu'est ce que tu voulais vraiment demander, Bella Swan ?_ Demanda-t-il amusé, ayant très bien compris où je voulais en venir.

Je ne répondis pas me dégageant définitivement de son étreinte et me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour mettre les sandwichs sur la table.

- _Toi… Tu voulais parler de sexe, hein ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il n'était absolument pas gêner. Rien ne le gênait d'ailleurs. Moi j'avais adopté la couleur rouge pour le reste de la conversation. Il fallait que je sache certaines choses avant de décider quoi que soit mais je ne savais pas comment les aborder. Il reprit.

- _Je sais que toi et la sangsue… Non. Et avant ? Y a eu quelqu'un d'autre ?_ Demanda-t-il même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- _Non personne_, précisais-je, _et pour toi ?_

Ca y est j'avais posé la question qui me travaillais. J'avais envie de savoir mais je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Comme il ne répondait pas, je fus forcée de regarder dans sa direction. Il regardait intensément son Sandwich. Il réfléchissait, c'était mauvais signe.

- _Il y a eu des filles avant_, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Alors là je n'en revenais pas ! Des filles, plusieurs. Je devais rêver. Je suis sans doute passée du rouge au blanc car je vis le regard inquiet de Jacob se poser sur moi.

- _Qui ?_ Demandais-je sur un ton que je voulais neutre mais qui ne l'était pas.

- _Ben tu sais, le soir du bal après ton retour de Phoenix l'an dernier_, m'expliqua-t-il gêné pour une fois, _après notre conversation et l'avertissement de mon père. Il y avait cette fille, elle m'a sauté dessus. Tu étais avec Edward, alors… C'était la première fois pour moi, tu sais, et ça n'a pas compté. Je le regrette aujourd'hui._

Je n'avais toujours pas prononcé un mot, j'étais bien trop choquée.

- _Quelle fille ? Elle était dans mon lycée ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Ben ouais… Tu la connais peut être… Une blonde… Lauren_, me dit-il penaud.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je redevins rouge mais de colère cette fois. J'essayais de me concentrer pour me contrôler avant de reprendre la parole. Il patientait. Une série d'insulte me virent à l'esprit et je sentis les larmes me monter. Jacob le remarqua et vint prés de moi. Il m'assit sur ces genoux et commença à me cajoler. Je me laissais faire.

- _Tu sais avec elle ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois_, précisa-t-il.

- _Avec elle…_ Répétais-je toujours au bord des larmes.

- _Après, il y a une fille pendant l'été, un vacancière que je ne verrais plus jamais et puis une fille d'Olympia que je n'ai jamais revu non plus_, débita-t-il très vite comme pour arracher le sparadrap, _mais c'est tout. Je le promets._

De toute façon j'étais restée bloquée sur Lauren. Pourquoi avais-je provoqué cette conversation ? Qu'est ce qui m'avait prit ? J'aurais préférer ne jamais savoir. Cette peste de Lauren ne perdait rien pour attendre. C'est sur elle avait fait ça contre moi. Elle avait vu que j'étais amie avec Jake à First Beach et elle avait voulu m'atteindre. Voilà qu'un an plus tard ça fonctionnait. Jake attendait que je parle.

- _J'ai recommencé, hein ?_ Me dit-il, _à te faire souffrir. Je suis désolé Bella, je pensais que toi et moi, ça n'arriverais jamais. _

A ces mots, je me radoucis instantanément. Je n'en voulais pas à Jake, je m'en voulais à moi-même. Après tout, c'était moi qui avais provoqué ça. Ceci dit, j'en voulais encore plus à cette pinbêche de Lauren qui aurait droit à la monnaie de se pièce un jour ou l'autre.

- _Non mon amour_, répondis-je, _c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je suis surprise. Voilà qui te rajoute encore quelques années_, tentais-je de plaisanter.

Jacob ne fut pas dupe et prit mon menton dans sa main pour m'obliger à le regarder. Il secha les larmes qui inondais désormais mon visage avec ses doigts chaud puis m'embrassa tendrement et je ne pu que constater que mon amour et mon désir était intacte.

Notre petite conversation ne jeta pas vraiment de froid mais l'ambiance n'était plus vraiment au câlin alors nous décidâmes de sortir nous balader. C'est sur la plage de la Push que nous retrouvâmes Paul, Sam et Emily en plein pique-nique. Ils nous invitèrent à nous joindre à eux. Les garçons partirent se baigner, nous laissant seules Emily et moi.

- _Ben alors, ma belle, t'es toute blanche et tu n'as rien avalé_, s'enquit mon amie.

- _Oh… Je n'ais pas très faim_, répondis-je dans mes pensées.

- _Jake et toi avez passé la matinée ensemble, non ?_ M'interrogea-t-elle.

- _Oui…_ dis-je.

- _Première dispute ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

- _Oh non, pas la première_, répondis-je en souriant carrément, _ce n'était même pas une dispute d'ailleurs, juste une conversation qui n'était pas des plus agréables._

- _Oh ! Je vois… conversation sur le sexe…_ Dit-elle à mon plus grand étonnement.

Je me raclais la gorge. Certes, j'adorais Emily mais je ne souhaitais pas vraiment aborder ce sujet avec elle. J'avais déjà eu énormément de mal avec Jacob… Cependant, elle continua.

- _Tu sais au sein de la meute, ils n'ont pas de secret et moi j'observe, c'est un peu mon rôle,_ me dit-elle, _Jacob a fait des erreurs et il les regrette aujourd'hui mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Sam était avec Leah avant, ce n'est pas facile à gérer mais notre amour est plus fort. _

Je me contentais de hocher la tête mais ces mots me rassuraient profondément. Notre amour à Jake et moi était bien plus fort que cette idiote de Lauren. Je devais me faire une raison et avancer. Quand Jacob revint vers moi, l'ambiance était de nouveau aux câlins.

**Voila! Alors ça vous a plu? Que pensez vous de la discution Edward/Jacob? **

**XoXo,**

**A bientot pour le prochain chapitre! **


	6. Pause tendresse

**Salut! **

**Comme d'habitude je commence par remercier mes reviewers : Djarina, Lunita01, Sabou2607, Souhad, Mimie0907, Nany1980. Merci pour votre fidélité et de ne jamais oublier de me laisser vos impressions. Ca me fait toujours extremement plaisir!**

**Voici les deux nouveaux chapitres...**

**"Spéciale dédicase" à Delphine05 (et son Emma), si tu me lis... Lol!**

**Chapitre 11 : le bonheur à l'état pur**

Les journées s'enchainaient et ne se ressemblaient pas. Les activités différaient d'un jour à l'autre. Jake ne fessait plus énormément de patrouille puisqu'il n'y avait plus de méchants vampires et que le nouveau traité avec les Cullen avait mit fin à leur guérilla. Jacob et moi passions tout notre temps ensemble. Nos câlins étaient de plus en plus poussés et nos attouchements de plus en plus sensuels mais nous n'avions toujours pas… Jake s'arrêtait, ne voulant sans doute pas me brusquer même si je mourrais d'envie d'aller plus loin.

Une après midi alors que nous étions chez Jake, mon père appela pour me prévenir qu'il avait une urgence au boulot et qu'il ne serait pas là pour diner. Mon amoureux décida donc de jouer les grands seigneurs et de m'inviter au restaurant. Il me ramena chez moi en me disant de me faire belle, qu'il passait me prendre à 19h tapante pour notre sortie romantique. Je m'effectuais en passant une robe noire toute simple et en me maquillant légèrement. Je l'entendis arriver et alla à sa rencontre.

- _Tu es sublime, mon amour_, me dit-il sur un ton enjôleur qui me fit sourire.

- _Tu n'es pas mal non plus_, lui dis-je sur le même ton.

Il portait un pantalon de costume noir et une chemise bleu-gris. Je trouvais que nous étions très bien assortis. Nous nous mirent en route pour Port Angeles où Jacob avait réservé dans un petit restaurant italien simple mais très charmant. Jake commanda même une bouteille de vin. Je n'en avais jamais bu mais lui avait l'air de s'y connaitre. C'était agréable d'être assise là en sa compagnie, à parler et rigoler comme tous les couples le font. Nous attendions les plats quand Jacob me proposa de passer la nuit sur place.

- _Et Charlie _? Demandais-je.

- _Il sait qu'on est ici, appel le, dis lui qu'on ne rentre que demain, on verra ce qu'il dit_.

Je décidais de le faire tout de suite. Heureusement, mon père ne décrocha pas, je laissais donc un message. Je lui expliquais qu'après la bouteille de vin, il n'était pas sage de reprendre la route mais que je serais de retour dés le lendemain.

- _Voilà_, dis-je en raccrochant le téléphone, _je lui ai laissé un message. Tu as réservé une chambre _? Demandais-je timidement.

- _Non_, répondit-il en rigolant, _on improvise là_.

La fin du repas se déroula très bien, c'était délicieux et Jake était très drôle. Je m'amusais beaucoup. Il paya et nous rejoignîmes la voiture. Il m'ouvrir la portière très galamment, ce qui était exceptionnel. Jacob dirigea la voiture vers la sortie de la ville.

- _On rentre _? Questionnais-je déçue.

- _Non j'ai une idée_, dit-il en levant les sourcils d'un air mystérieux.

Je décidais de jouer le jeu et ne posait pas de question. Je m'amusais tellement. Il bifurqua dans un petit chemin de terre qui grimpait dans la forêt. Je commençais à me demander si il avait l'intention de me faire passer sur la banquette arrière quand je l'aperçu. Une grande bâtisse en bois nichée à flan de falaise. Elle était d'un style très moderne, toute en lignes droites et en en baies vitrée. Nous sommes descendus de voiture et avons avancé vers la maison.

- _Où sommes-nous _? Demandais-je émerveillée.

- _Les proprios sont en vacances en Floride pour tout l'été, c'est la maison d'un ancienne amie de ma mère_, m'informa mon amoureux très fier de lui, _j'espère qu'ils planquent toujours la clé au même endroit_, dit-il en cherchant parmi les pots de fleurs placé devant l'entrée.

- _Jacob, c'est illégal_, répondis-je.

Trop tard. Il avait trouvé la clé et était entré. Il m'appelait de l'intérieur mais j'avais du mal à bouger, j'hésitais.

- _C'est bon, vient, c'est des amis je te dis et on ne fera rien de mal_, m'appela-t-il.

Ok… Je me décidais à entrer en me disant qu'après tout, il était entré avec la clé et qu'on ne cassera rien donc que les propriétaires ne le sauraient jamais. Une fois à l'intérieur je pu constater à quel point la maison était belle et luxueuse. On entrait directement dans un salon chaleureux avec une cheminée sur la droite et une grande baie vitrée en face de la porte. Celle-ci donnait accès à une véranda contenant une magnifique piscine couverte. De là, on pouvait contempler une vue sublime sur la ville entièrement illuminée et au delà, le port et l'océan sur lequel tanguaient les lumières des bateaux. Jacob alluma la lampe du salon que j'allais éteindre en vitesse.

- _Arrête, on va nous repérer_, lui dis-je, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

Il fouilla les tiroirs en prenant soin de ne rien déranger et y dégota quelques bougies qu'il alluma pour nous donner un peu de lumière. Il fit un feu dans la cheminée pour nous donner un peu de chaleur dans cette nuit plutôt froide pour un mois de juillet. Ensuite, il se déshabilla et alla se baigné. Je me déshabillais à mon tour et décidais de le rejoindre, après tout autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

L'eau était agréablement chaude, ce qui fit du bien à mon corps nus. Jacob me rejoignit en deux mouvements de brasse et m'enlaça avant de m'embrasser. Je pouffais de rire. Jamais je n'avais fait quelques choses d'aussi fou. Du moins, pas dans mon état normal. Je me sentais grisée, Jacob me donnait des ailes. J'encerclais mes jambes autours de sa taille et le regardais intensément. Tous deux retrouvions instantanément notre sérieux. Il avançât sa bouche vers la mienne dans un mouvement très sensuel, son souffle entra dans ma bouche et je fus transportée dans un autre monde, un monde merveilleux. Je me sentais pleinement heureuse, entière.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée très tôt par les rayons du soleil qui traversait la baie vitrée. J'observais mon amoureux dormir. Il était très beau, j'étais fier de lui, qu'il soit avec moi. Bizarrement, je me sentais la même qu'hier. Un peu différente quand même. Dorénavant, j'étais liée à Jacob Black à qui j'avais offert mon cœur. J'étais extrêmes heureuse que cette première fois aie été avec lui… J'avais passé le moment le plus magique de mon existence pourtant déjà peuplée de vampires et autres loups garous. Jacob et moi étions définitivement fait pour être semble, nos corps comme nos âmes étaient en parfaite harmonie.

Mon soleil ouvra les yeux et me regarda tendrement. Il m'enlaça et déposa de léger baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. Je l'étreignis de toute me force. Nous restions ainsi de trop courtes minutes. L'heure de rentrer arrivât. Après avoir rangé la maison, refermer la porte et remis la clé à sa place, nous regagnâmes la voiture puis Forks où Jacob me déposa chez Charlie. La séparation fut plus difficile que jamais mais il nous fallait bien revenir à la réalité.

**Chapitre 12 : tout les deux sans personnes**

Les vacances étaient désormais terminées. J'allais faire mon entrée dans la cour des grands lundi matin et Jacob avait entamé sa dernière année de lycée en septembre. Alice m'accompagnerais à Seattle. Elle suivrait les mêmes cours que moi afin que je ne sois jamais sans protection. Les autres « enfants » Cullen s'était inscrit sur le même campus mais dans des sections différentes. Jacob m'avait transmis les informations en précisant qu'Edward serait en médecine, ce qui avait laissé mon amoureux incrédule.

Comme tout les samedis soir, mon petit ami devait passer me prendre pour passer la soirée ensemble. Ce soir, nous avions rendez-vous avec la meute pour un feu de camp sur la falaise. Jacob était tout excité car lui et les autres garçons avaient décidés de plongé des falaises de nuit. Ca me fessait un peu peur mais je savais qu'ils ne courraient aucun danger.  
Jake arriva en avance et entra alors que j'étais assise au salon en compagnie de Charlie. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de frapper, ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas mon père. Après m'avoir embrassé, il alla s'assoir prés de Charlie. Etrange.

- _Ca va Charlie _? Demanda-t-il à mon père, _la pèche à été bonne ce matin _?

L'interpellé le regarda du coin de l'œil puis me lança un regard interrogateur. Je haussais les épaules, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quelle mouche avait piqué Jacob. Il avait l'air stressé et on aurait dit qu'il avait peur de Charlie.

- _Ouais_, répondit ce dernier, _et toi Jacob, t'as avalé ton arrogance _?

-_ Du tout _! Répondis mon amoureux en souriant, _On va à un feu de camp sur la falaise_.

Charlie acquiesça, de plus en plus perplexe. Il était au courant depuis que c'était prévu. Jake, quant à lui, avait l'air de plus en plus stressé. Il continua.

- _Emily a prévu un repas et des desserts, ça va vraiment finir tard_, expliqua-t-il.

Charlie fendit son visage d'un grand sourire. Il avait comprit où voulais en venir Jacob. Moi toujours pas.

- _Ben tient _! Répondit mon père toujours souriant mais évitant de regardé vers Jake, _si tu es trop fatigué appel, je viendrais chercher Bella_.

Mon regard allait de l'un à l'autre. Moi aussi, j'avais bien peur de comprendre. Mon cœur s'arrêta puis s'accéléra derechef. C'était notre dernier weekend avant la semaine de ma rentrée. A partir de lundi, fini de passer tout notre temps ensemble. Jacob voulait en profité un maximum et moi aussi. Il reprit.

- _Oui, sinon y a de la place à la maison. Billy est d'accord_.

Mon cœur s'arrêta, j'étais suspendue aux lèvres de mon père qui prit tout son temps pour répondre.

- _Ok_, fit-il simplement, _appelle demain matin_, ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

Depuis notre nuit à Port Angeles, Charlie se doutais que c'était fait mais nous n'en avions pas vraiment parlé. J'allais passer la nuit chez mon amoureux pour la première fois, les choses étaient claires à présent. Cette soirée promettait d'être merveilleuse. Je me levais rapidement et attrapais Jake par le bras au passage, l'attirant vers la sortie. Il me suivit et j'entendis Charlie nous crier :

- _C'est ça fuyez avant que je ne change d'avis _!

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, nous rejoignions la meute sur la falaise. Le feu était allumé, l'ambiance était magique comme à chaque fois. Nous nous installâmes prés de Jared et Quill qui se chamaillaient pour une raison obscure. A peine étions nous assit que Billy prit la parole. Il raconta l'histoire de la troisième épouse qui m'avait tant marquée. Ensuite, il enchaina avec une nouvelle légende. Celle-ci rapportait les événements de la bataille avec les nouveau-nés. Billy nous expliqua que lors de cette bataille une nouvelle alliance avait été crée. J'étais très heureuse de constater à quel point la meute et le clan se respectaient. C'est avec une grande fierté que je me reconnu dans le rôle de « l'imprégnée qui s'est défendue ». Selon Billy, j'avais eu la force de frapper Victoria grâce à notre imprégnation à Jake et à moi. Ce phénomène n'avait pas vraiment été constaté avant et ce serait aux générations futures de le confirmer.  
Lorsque Billy eu fini, les loups décidèrent de faire leurs fameux plongeons nocturnes. Je m'assis prés d'Emily afin de les observer.

- _Ben alors les filles, on flippe pour ses loups _? Fit Jared moqueur, en passant à coté de nous pour se diriger vers le bord.

Emily le gratifia d'une moue réprobatrice et lui dit de faire attention. Moi, je me concentrais sur Jacob. Je le vit lancé un clin d'œil à Seth avant de plonger, tête la première dans le précipice. Mon cœur se serra, je me relevais d'un bon et me dirigeais vers la falaise afin de vérifier si je pouvais apercevoir Jacob. A quelques pas du bord, la main de Sam me rattrapa.

- _J'aime autant que tu restes là, Bella_, me dit-il, _je me souviens trop bien de la dernière fois_.

En entendant le rire et les cris de joie de Jake, en bas, je me rassérénais et m'éloigna du bord. Moi aussi, je ne me souvenais que trop bien de la dernière fois.

Ce fut au tour de Seth de s'élancer et je les vis tous échanger des sourires. Il manigançait quelque chose. Jacob avait entamé sa remontée lorsque Seth sauta. Juste une seconde après l'avoir vu disparaitre dans le noir, un grand « poc » résonnât puis le bruit de la chute de Seth dans l'eau. Les adultes encore présent se ruèrent sur le bord. C'était sur, Seth avait du se cogner contre le rocher et se faire très mal. Embry plongea à sa suite en nous disant qu'il allait le chercher. Les adultes commençaient à paniquer, moi aussi. Je dirigeais mon regard vers Sam qui souriait en chuchotant quelque chose à Emily. J'en restais couac. Jacob arriva en essayant de contenir son sourire devant son père.

- _Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Demandais-je, le plus bas possible.

- _Seth est en train de nous débarrasser de Billy pour la nuit_, fit-il, _il n'a rien c'est moi qui ai tapé dans la falaise juste après son saut_.

- _En quoi ça va nous débarrassé de Billy _?

- _Un loup blessé ça demande beaucoup de soin_, répondit-il en pouffant, _Sue aura besoin d'un coup de main. Sur que Billy va se proposer_.

Je souris à mon tour n'approuvant qu'a moitié. Le plan fonctionna à merveille. Si bien que, quelques minutes plus tard, Seth remontais en hurlant à la mort sur le dos d'un Embry hilare. Billy se proposa pour passer la nuit chez les Clearwater et l'affaire fut réglée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions dans la maison des Black, juste Jacob et moi à profiter l'un de l'autre. La nuit fut courte. Nous avons énormément discuté et rit, nous nous sommes embrassés beaucoup et un peu plus. Nous avons fini par nous endormir dans son lit collé l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, j'appelais Charlie comme promis et décidais de passer une partie de l'après-midi à la Push avant de rentrer. Jacob décida de m'emmener randonner. Il voulait absolument me montrer une petite île sur les côtes de la réserve. Nous primes donc un petit bateau à rames pour rejoindre l'île en question. Jacob n'arrêtait pas de faire tanguer notre embarcation sous mes rires. Une fois arrivé à bon port, il m'aida à descendre du bateau sur la plage et se planta face au décor.

- _Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai attendu pour t'amener ici_, me dit-il, _tu vas voir c'est magique, la nature y est sauvage_.

En effet, la plage était sublime. L'île était toute petite mais elle semblait presque vivante avec ses grands sapins qui dansaient avec le vent et les milliers de bruits qui l'animaient. Jacob se tourna vers moi pour m'attraper la main.

- _On fait le tour ?_ Dit-il, _ne t'inquiet pas ça fait pas plus d'un kilomètre de circonférence_.

- _Ok_…

D'ici, on pouvait voir la côte de la Push et les falaises. C'était un point de vue tout à fait inédit. On voyait le vert, tout ce vert qui fessait partie de Forks mais aussi, les pans abrupt des falaises grises, la plage d'un brun sable et la mer foncée presque noir. On pouvait également voir les autres petits îlots verdoyant qui étaient parsemés sur l'océan bleu nuit. La vue était à couper le souffle. J'étais littéralement émerveillée.

Quand nous sommes revenu a notre point de départ, Jacob me lâcha et se dirigea vers le centre de l'île.

- _Je me demande si… _Dit-il pour lui-même en avançant.

Je le suivais, intriguée. Il se dirigeait dans la forêt avec son aisance habituelle. Il cherchait quelque chose de précis. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi mais je préférais ne rien demander. Jacob avait l'air d'un enfant, tellement joyeux. Il m'entrainait dans son sillage et je riais sans raison valable en le voyant ainsi. J'avais définitivement retrouvé mon Jacob, celui que j'aimais. Le Jacob de Sam était loin, sans doute nous attendait-il sur le continent avec des problèmes de vampires mais là, nous étions vraiment seuls, loin de tout et plus heureux que jamais. La voix de mon amour me sorti de mes réflexions.

- _J'y crois pas, il est toujours là_, dit-il tout joyeux.

Je dirigeais mon regard vers l'endroit que Jacob fixait avec émerveillement. Au milieu de trois arbres disposés en triangle, se dressait une petite cabane d'enfant. Elle était en ruine. Elle avait l'air si vielle, je n'arrivais pas a croire qu'elle appartenait à Jacob. Pourtant, il reprit la parole.

- _Je l'ai construit avec Billy, c'était y a un bail. J'ai même l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles_.

- _C'est ce qu'il semble, elle va s'effondrer cette cabane_, répondis-je en me moquant gentiment.

- _Hey !_ Fit-il, _d'abord ce n'est pas une cabane, c'est un fort_.

J'éclatais de rire, Jacob aussi. Il entra dans son fort et m'invita à m'y installer sur un petit banc constitué de deux planches de bois clouée à la paroi.

- _Ca fait drôle d'être là, on venait souvent ici avant tout ça…_ Reprit-il.

- _Avant l'histoire des loups…_ Supposais-je.

- _Non, avant l'accident et la mort de ma mère…_ Me corrigea-t-il.

Il avait l'air très ému. Je l'étais aussi. La mort de sa mère remontait à longtemps maintenant. Je me souviens d'en avoir parlé avec Charlie. Jacob avait 6 ou 7 ans quand ces parents ont eu un grave accident de voiture. Sa mère n'y a pas survécu et son père est resté cloué dans un fauteuil changeant la vie de Jake de manière radical alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

- _Allé, trêve de nostalgie… On continue la promenade _? Demanda-t-il.

- _Ou on le remet en état. Le fort_, précisais-je en souriant, fier de mon idée.

Jacob adora l'idée. Nous passions donc le reste de l'après-midi à jouer dans un fort comme des gosses. Ca nous fessait un bien fou ce retour en enfance. Cette île était un vrai havre de paix, on était seul mais surtout libre comme des enfants.

Le moment de rentrer arriva trop vite et Jacob me ramena chez Charlie pour le diner qu'il partagea avec nous. C'est Charlie qui avait cuisiné et c'était délicieux. Je n'en revenais pas jusqu'à ce que je voie les emballages du traiteur dans la poubelle. Nous terminions la soirée devant la télé, tous les trois. Charlie accepta même que Jake passe la nuit à la maison.

Je me couchais heureuse et pleinement comblée dans les bras de Jacob. Demain, ma vie prendrais un nouveau rythme et allais changer mais j'étais certaines que mon point de repère serait toujours Jake. Nous avions notre île, notre fort, notre refuge et nous étions ensemble.

**C'est tout pour le moment...**

**N'oublier pas les reviews! **

**A bientôt pour la suite!**


	7. Rentrée mouvementée

**Salut à vous!**

**Voici la suite pour laquelle j'ai mis un peu plus de temps... Un grand merci à mes reviewers!**

**Chapitre 13 : rentrée non-académique **

Le lundi matin je me réveillais à 5h45, Jacob dormait tranquillement à coté de moi. Je me levais sans le réveiller et filais à la salle de bain pour faire ma toilette. La douche me fit du bien et m'aida à émerger. C'était vraiment difficile, la nuit avait été très courte. J'avais prit la décision de faire les trajets entre Forks et Seattle quotidiennement, ce qui m'obligeais à me lever aux aurores. J'entrais dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac et Jake ouvrir un œil. Il se redressa et se réveilla doucement. Je m'approchais pour l'embrasser mais il m'attira à lui et se recoucha.

- _Je dois y aller, il est 6h. Alice va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et je dois encore petit-déjeuner_, lui dis-je à regret.

Il se leva et m'accompagna à la cuisine. Mon bol de céréale était à peine vide que j'entendais déjà mon amie frapper à la porte. Jake m'accompagna sur le porche. A l'extérieur, Alice était loin d'être seule. Les Cullens étaient presque tous là, seuls Esmée et Carlisle manquaient à l'appel. Edward fixait Jacob, très surprit de le trouver là à une heure aussi matinale. Ces traits se décomposaient, une fois l'effet de la surprise passé. Je jetais un regard autours de moi et ne vis aucun véhicule à part le mien.

- _On y va avec ma voiture_ ? Demandais-je.

- _Non, on y va pas à pied_, répondit Emmet tout sourire, _tu montes sur mon dos_.

Je lançai un regard à Jacob qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Apparemment, il était au courant. Je décidais de ne pas faire d'histoire, embrassait Jake et me dirigeait vers Alice. Hors de question que je monte sur le dos d'Emmet. Elle me sourit et nous nous mîmes en route.

Arrivés aux abords de Seattle, à peine 30 minutes plus tard, nous émergions sur une aire d'autoroute. Deux des voitures des Cullens nous y attendaient, la Volvo d'Edward et la BM de Rosalie. Encore 30 minutes et nous voila arrivé sur le campus. 1h en tout ! Mes trajets ne seraient pas si pénibles que ça. Nous étions bien en avance. Le rendez-vous dans nos différentes sections étaient prévu pour dans plus d'une heure. Je proposais d'aller patienter autour d'un café. Tous commandaient quelques choses mais je fus la seule à boire. Edward s'était installé à coté de moi.

- _Les prochains jours, on partira plus tard_, me dit-il, _nous voulions juste évaluer la durée du trajet._

- _Ok_, répondis-je affreusement mal à l'aise.

Si Jacob était là, il fulminerait. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je me trouvais dans une position difficile. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais être amie avec Edward. En regardant autour de moi, je vis un petit parc ravisant et décidais de saisir l'occasion.

- _On va faire un tour_ ? Proposais-je à Edward en désignant le parc.

Il accepta et se leva. Je l'imitais en lançant un regard à Alice que m'encouragea d'un sourire. A peine arrivée aux abords du parc, je me décidais d'engager la conversation.

- _Je pense qu'on peut être ami, tu sais Edward… Si tu es d'accord._

- _Bien sûr Bella_, fit-il avec un rire sans joie, _je prendrais ce que tu voudras bien me donner_.

Je lui souris désolée pendant que nous marchions.

- _Alors, il a dormi chez toi ?_ Demanda Edward, _vous êtes très « proche »… _

Je trouvais qu'il allait un peu loin en me posant cette question pourtant je décidais de confirmer. C'était sans doute mieux qu'il sache. Nous avions décidé d'essayer de devenir ami, que peut être qu'avec le temps ce serait possible. Nous avions rejoint les autres. Il était temps de se séparer pour rejoindre nos différents points de rendez-vous.

Alice et moi, nous devions nous rendre en faculté de philosophie et lettre. Ce fut facile de trouver le bon auditoire avec Alice qui avait des visions de quand on se trompait. A peine entrée dans la salle, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Lauren était assise au premier rang. Alice me retins par le bras alors que je n'avais pas encore bougé.

- _Pourquoi tu veux te battre avec elle ?_ Me demanda mon amie.

- _Je n'avais pas l'intention de me battre_ !

- _Oh si crois moi_ ! M'informa Alice.

- _Elle a couché avec Jacob_.

Alice semblais stressée. Elle me regardait intensément avec des yeux ronds tels une mère grondant silencieusement sa fille.

- _Je te préviens Bella ne te bas pas_, m'averti-elle.

- _Mais arrête ! Je n'ai aucune intention de me battre !_

Elle jetait des regards inquiets dans la direction de Lauren. Je regardais par là à mon tour pour constater que la traitresse s'était levée et se dirigeait vers nous.

- _Bella, Alice ! Salut_ ! Fit-elle, faussement ravie, _Vous aussi vous étudiez l'histoire_ ?

Heureusement non. Elle ne serait pas dans les mêmes cours que moi. Je bouillonnais. Alice me fessait les gros yeux. J'essayais de me contrôler mais n'arrivais pas à lui répondre.

- _Non, non_, répondit Alice,_ la littérature anglaise_.

- _Oh dommage_, fit l'autre faux jeton.

Je n'en pouvais plus. L'avoir en face de moi me rendait dingue. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prit mais je lui ai empoigné le bras. Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Ecoute bien Lauren_, dis-je, _je suis avec Jacob Black maintenant. Je te préviens si je te retrouve encore une fois sur mon chemin, tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure, alors fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas, compris ?_

Lauren acquiesça et retourna tout droit d'où elle venait, encore plus pâle que tout les vampires que j'avais rencontrés. Alice m'emmena plus haut dans l'auditoire et nous trouva des sièges vides. J'étais à la fois énervée et très honteuse de mon comportement. Ce genre d'attitude ne me ressemblait. C'était habituellement Jacob qui était sujet à ce genre de comportement.

- _Oh franchement Bella, t'aurais pas pu te retenir_ ?

- _Si_, dis-je, rouge de honte, _mais comme ça les choses sont claires_.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de me répondre car le doyen de la faculté prit la parole pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Je l'entendis juste marmonner « _dis moi qui tu hantes… Je te dirais qui tu es…_ ». Après l'interminable discours, les horaires furent distribués. J'avais de la chance, je ne commençais pas trop tôt et finissais à des heures tout à fait raisonnable, j'avais même le lundi de congé. Alice était ravie.

En sortant de l'auditoire, je sentis quelqu'un m'attirer par le bras. Je me figeais croyant que c'était Lauren.

- _Ben alors, Bella Swan, on se crêpe le Chignon avec des blondes pour mon petit frère_ ?

Alors là, je n'en revenais pas. Elle n'avait presque pas changé depuis le temps que nous ne nous étions pas vue. Elle avait des magnifiques cheveux corbeaux qui entouraient son visage. Mais c'est surtout grâce à son sourire que je la reconnu. Ce sourire qui appartenait également à Jacob.

- _Rachel ! Incroyable !_ _Tu n'as absolument pas changé_, Fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- _Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi ! Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'une Bella bagarreuse ! Alors comme ça, toi et Jacob… hein ?_

J'acquiesçais et cette fois ce fut à elle de me prendre dans ses bras. Lors de notre première rencontre sur la plage de la Push, Jacob m'avait dit que sa sœur avait obtenu une bourse de l'état de Washington mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était à Seattle. Rachel étudiait l'art en deuxième année. Elle était là pour l'accueil des nouveaux étudiant. Ca me fessait du bien de la voir, elle me donnait l'impression d'être un peu prés de Jake qui me manquait tellement et puis elle était une part de mon enfance. Même si notre timidité nous avait empêché de noué une véritable amitié, nous avions des tas de souvenirs ensemble. Elle nous fit visiter le campus et avant de nous séparer, je lui fis promettre de déjeuner avec moi, de temps en temps à commencer par demain histoire de se retrouver.

La journée touchait à sa fin, il était l'heure de rejoindre les autres au parking pour rentrer. Ils nous attendaient déjà. Nous rentrâmes directement, le trajet ne fut pas plus long qu'à l'allée. Une heure et nous étions chez Charlie. Mon père n'était même pas encore rentré mais Jacob nous attendais de pied ferme appuyer sur la rambarde du porche. Je couru presque me refugier dans ses bras qui m'avaient tant manqués. Sam était avec lui. Je fis entrer tout ce petit monde dans la cuisine, ici nous étions en terrain neutre et apparemment il y avait des choses à discuter, vu la présence de Sam. Ils s'installèrent autours de la table, les loups d'un coté, les vampires de l'autre. Je pris bien soin de rester au milieu même si je tenais discrètement la main de Jake.

- _On veut juste voir avec vous comment on s'organise pour l'année maintenant que vous avez toutes les infos_, commença le chef de la meute.

- _Je reste avec Bella, les autres seront là pour faire la route avec nous même si ils doivent modifier leurs horaires pour ça_, répondit Alice.

- _Ok très bien_, rajouta Jake, _mais il y a autre chose_. _On a besoin d'être rassurer et aujourd'hui, on a décidé qu'un membre de la meute viendrais à Seattle._

- _La confiance règne_, répondit Emmet pas du tout surpris, _qui va venir ?_

Je vis Sam et Jacob échanger un regard. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. En générale, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient prit une décision sans vraiment être certains que c'était la bonne.

- _Paul_, répondit Sam, _c'est le seul assez âgé et disponible, il s'est inscrit en littérature anglaise avec les filles_.

Les Cullen acquiescèrent. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Nous savions tous que Jacob ne supporterait pas de me laissez en compagnie de vampire. Il était même étonnant qu'il ai laissé faire jusque ici.

Les vampires décidèrent de quitter les lieux. J'accompagnais mes amis à la porte, Edward et Alice trainèrent pour me dire au revoir. Je leur dis d'embrasser Esmée et Carlisle pour moi et que je passerais les saluer à la villa d'ici peu. C'est là que c'est produit une chose étrange. Edward et Alice ont échangés un regard très bref qui serait passé inaperçu pour beaucoup mais pas pour moi. Ils étaient sans doute en pleine conversation mentale. Alice se contenta de me sourire mais je sentais qu'il y avait un malaise. Mes deux amis m'embrassèrent et s'en allèrent sans rien ajouter. C'était assez étrange.

Je rentrais dans la maison pour retrouver Sam et Jake. Ce dernier remarqua tout de suite, devant le pli de mon front, que quelque chose m'intriguais. Je décidais de lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer.

- _Tu crois qu'elle a eu une vision ?_ Demanda Jacob.

- _Peut être, je ne sais pas_.

Je savais qu'Alice n'avait eu aucune vision, j'étais certaine qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je vienne à la villa mais je ne savais pas pour quelle raison. Je décidais donc de ne rien dire et de mener mon enquête. Une fois que j'en saurais plus, il serait toujours temps d'en parler aux loups. Pour l'instant, je préférais ne pas crée de nouveau soucis à Jake.

La soirée se termina sans encombre. Je racontais à Jacob ma rencontre avec Rachel mais pas celle avec Lauren. Il était très surpris que Rachel et moi nous soyons reconnu et fut à la fois heureux de me savoir avec sa sœur et un peu plus inquiet encore. Charlie rentra pour le diner et fut ravi de découvrir mon horaire plus qu'accommodant. Il nous informa qu'il avait eu une petite discutions avec Billy nous concernant. Nous pourrions dormir ensemble les weekends mais pas en semaine, manière subtil de dire à Jacob qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Les semaines allaient être longues, très longues.

**Chapitre 14 : tension palpable, imprégnation surprise et mystère non élucidé **

Le mardi, je commençais les cours à proprement parler. Les Cullen passèrent me prendre. Paul nous rejoignit en route, en loup un sac de vêtements accrocher à la patte. Je craignais un peu de passer tout mon temps avec lui mais j'avais surtout peur de le voir passer du temps avec Alice. Une fois arrivé aux voitures, Paul reprit sa forme humaine. Il me lança un regard noir avant de s'installer avec Alice et moi dans la Volvo. L'ambiance n'avait rien de détendu.

- _Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça Paul_, tentais-je.

J'eu droit à un grognement pour toute réponse. Je ne savais pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus, le fait de retourner en cours ou la présence des vampires. Une fois sur le campus, nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos différentes salles de cours. Je me retrouvais seule avec Alice et Paul, l'ambiance pas vraiment au beau fixe. Paul ne parlais pas du tout, quant à Alice, elle se contentait d'aborder des sujets des plus anodins tels que la météo. Elle me fit beaucoup rire avec ses prédictions. Je crus même voir l'ébauche d'un sourire sur le visage de Paul.

La présence de Paul m'ennuyait pour une chose. Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu de questionner Alice sur ce qu'il se passait à la villa. Il faudra que je le face de manière plus subtile que si j'avais été seule avec elle mais je finirais bien par savoir.

Nous avions deux heures de linguistique pour commencer. Ce n'était pas un cours des plus passionnants, même pour moi. Paul griffonnait sur sa feuille sans prendre la peine de faire semblant d'écouter, il soupirait souvent, ce qui fessait sourire Alice. Celle-ci paraissait plus attentive. Cependant, je décidais de lancer l'offensive en entamant la conversation à voit basse.

- _Je peux passer à la villa tout à l'heure ? Je voudrais voir Carlisle et Esmée_.

- _Oh ! Désolée Bella mais ils seront partis chasser ce soir_, répondit mon amie.

- _Demain après les cours alors_ ?

Paul me lançait des regards en coin. Sans doute devait-il être intrigué par la tournure de la conversation.

- _Heu… Pour l'instant, Carlisle travail tard. Viens plutôt ce weekend, dimanche pas exemple, d'accord_ ? Me proposa Alice.

- _Ok…_

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait dans son comportement. Elle ne voulait donc pas que je vienne à la villa sans pouvoir avoir le temps de se préparer à ma visite. Ce qu'ils cachaient pouvais être déplacé, donc. Je décidais d'y aller en douceur. Je relancerais le sujet cet après midi. Pour l'instant, je me concentrais sur le cours. La matinée se terminait avec deux heures d'histoire de la littérature du XIXeme siècle, un cours qui promettait d'être passionnant. Même Paul semblait intéressé à certains moments. Midi arriva très vite. Nous avions rendez vous avec Rachel dans le parc pour déjeuner.

Paul se proposa pour aller me chercher un sandwich. Je lui indiquais le banc où était installée la sœur de Jake. A l'instant où elle leva les yeux et regarda dans notre direction, Paul la vit et le « phénomène » se produisit. Rien qu'en voyant leurs regards je savais ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes et dans leurs cœurs pour l'avoir vécu, moi aussi. Tout les fils qui les rattachaient à la réalité se coupaient pour laisser la place à un immense câble qui les reliait l'un à l'autre.

Je rejoignis Rachel, Paul sur mes talons et Alice qui ne comprenaient plus rien de ce qu'il se passait, suivait.

- _Paul, voici Rachel, la sœur de Jake_, annonçais-je en souriant.

L'interpeller avança timidement la main pour serré celle de Rachel. Je décidais de leurs laisser le temps du déjeuner pour faire connaissance.

- _Alice et moi allons chercher nos déjeunés, on vous retrouvera ici tout à l'heure_, dis-je en attirant Alice.

J'expliquais le phénomène à mon amie tandis que nous avancions. Elle trouva cela fascinant. De mon coté, je n'oubliais pas ma mission du jour et comptait bien profiter du fait d'être seule avec Alice pour aborder les choses de manière directe. Nous nous installâmes à la terrasse d'un café et je commandais un croque monsieur et un soda.

- _Alice ? Qu'est ce que vous cachez à la villa ?_ Demandais-je sans détour.

Mon amie me regardait intensément. Elle avait cet air contrarié. Je sentais bien qu'elle avait envie de m'en parler mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

- _Je ne peux rien te dire Bella. S'il te plait, fait-nous confiance_…

- _Pourquoi ne peux-tu rien me dire_ ?

- _Parce que tu en parlerais à Jacob et les loups ne doivent pas savoir_… _Pour leur propre bien, ils doivent rester en dehors de ça_, me dit Alice en baisant la tête.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Elle avait l'air honteux mais j'avais une confiance totale en eux, les Cullen étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectables. S'ils avaient des problèmes, je voulais les aider. Cependant, si elle me mettait au courant, c'est évident que j'en parlerais à Jake. Et peu importe le danger, je ne voulais pas impliquer l'homme que j'aimais. J'étais tiraillée. Je décidais de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté jusqu'au bout.

- _Ecoute Alice, je n'ai pas envie d'impliquer Jacob mais tu es mon amie, tous les Cullen le sont, je veux vous aider mais pour cela, il faut que je sache_.

- _Merci Bella mais je t'en prie, n'insiste pas. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais rien dire_.

Je commençais à bien connaitre Alice. Elle ne me dirait rien, pour me protéger, pour protéger les miens. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir et décidais de ne pas insister, comme elle me le demandait. Je devrais découvrir par moi-même ce que les Cullen cachaient. Je décidais de ne rien décider pour le moment afin qu'Alice ne puisse rien voir. J'y penserais en présence de Jacob ou de plutôt de Paul, cet après-midi pour brouiller les visions de mon amie.

Un fois mon repas terminé, nous rejoignîmes Paul et Rachel dans le parc. Ils étaient toujours sur leur banc. Ils discutaient et rigolaient ensemble. Ils étaient très touchant, follement amoureux l'un de l'autre sans se connaitre et sans doute sans oser se l'avouer. A cet instant, Jacob me manqua terriblement. Leur bonheur me renvoyait son absence en pleine figure, s'en était douloureux. Plus que quelques heures et je pourrais le retrouver.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Je profitais de la présence de Paul pour décider de me rendre à l'improviste chez les Cullen, ce weekend. De toute manière, il fallait absolument que je sache. Je déciderais d'en parler ou non à Jacob une fois que j'aurais toutes les informations.

Paul avait été rêveur toute l'après midi. Le froid entre nous semblait s'être dissipé, il me posait des tas de questions sur Rachel auxquelles bien sur je n'avais aucune réponse. Tout à coup, j'avais la nette impression que Seattle serait plus agréable pour lui.

Le soir venu, je retrouvais mon amoureux pour quelques heures. Je lui racontais l'imprégnation de Paul et Rachel, ce qui le mit en rogne, à ma grande surprise. Je décidais d'aborder des sujets plus légers pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il me manquait tellement, je ne voulais pas gâcher le peu de temps que nous avions ensemble.

**Alors qu'en dite vous? Laissez votre avis dans une petite review!**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**

**XoXo**


	8. La vie cachée des Cullen

**Salut a toutes!**

**Un grand merci à toutes mes gentilles lectrices pour leurs reviews qui me font un immense plaisir!**

**Voici la suite!**

**Chapitre 15 : presque-découverte et vision**

Le vendredi soir était enfin arrivé. Les Cullen venaient de me déposer chez Charlie. J'étais seule car Jacob était en patrouille et Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. Mon amoureux viendrait me chercher ce soir et je passerais la nuit chez lui. Si je voulais me rendre à la villa, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je fonçais donc à ma voiture avant qu'Alice ne me « voit ».

J'y étais presque, encore quelques centaines de mètres et je trouverais sur ma droite le petit chemin qui menait à la maison de mes amis vampires. Pour la première fois, moi aussi, je trouvais ma voiture bien trop lente. Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard je me trouvais devant la villa. Je descendis de la voiture et couru vers la porte d'entrée. A peine avais-je posé le pied sur la dernière marche du perron que la porte s'ouvrir sur Edward.

- _Bella ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Alice t'as dit de ne pas venir_, me dit-il.

- Mais…

- _Bella, c'est dangereux ! Je t'en prie laisse-moi te raccompagner_.

Je tentais de le contourner même si je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Etrangement, il me laissa passer. Une fois dans le salon, je trouvais Carlisle mais aucun signe des autres.

- _Bella…_

- _Carlisle, il faut que je vous parle…_

Carlisle m'indiqua le sofa afin que je m'y installe. Il avait l'air inquiet mais pas hostile. Je décidais d'aborder le sujet qui me tenait à cœur mais il m'interrompit d'un geste de la main et s'adressa à Edward.

- _Appel Jacob, s'il te plait, demande-lui de venir chercher Bella_.

Edward s'exécuta et téléphona à Jake. Il nous informa que ce dernier était en route.

- _Bella…_, reprit Carlisle, _je suis désolée. Je sais que tu veux nous aider mais tu ne peux pas. Nous refusons catégoriquement de t'impliquer toi ou les Quileutes dans cette histoire_.

- _Carlisle, je veux juste vous soutenir et je suis certaine que les loups vous aideraient_…

- _Ca dépend pour quoi_, m'interrompit Jacob qui était entré sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. _Qu'est ce que tu fais ici_ ?, ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

- _Rien je voulais saluer Carlisle et Esmée mais elle n'est pas ici, je repasserais_, fis-je pour Carlisle.

Je me levais et attirais Jake dans mon sillage. Les Cullen ne me diraient rien. Il fallait que j'en parle à Jake. Il aurait peut être une idée. Nous montâmes dans la Chevrolet et je me rendis chez Charlie afin de préparer quelques affaires pour la nuit. Jacob me suivit dans ma chambre. Je n'avais toujours pas prononcé un mot et Jacob me laissait dans mes pensées en me regardant d'un air intrigué.

- _Allez, crache le morceau Bella_, me dit-il.

- _Il y a un truc qui cloche avec les Cullen, je veux bien t'expliquer mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne diras rien à Sam et aux autres_.

- _Bella ! Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais rien leur caché ! Dis- moi…_ Me répondit-il.

- _Ok… Très bien… Ils cachent quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi mais ils ne veulent pas nous impliquer parce que ce serait trop dangereux_.

- _Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça_ ?

Je lui expliquais tout, il était très intéresser mais ne paraissait pas vraiment surprit. Encore une chose qui m'intriguait.

- _Jake, tu sais quelque chose ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Non mais j'ai des doutes moi aussi. A causse des odeurs…_

- _Comment ça ?_

_- L'autre jour… Prés de la frontière… Sam à flairer l'odeur d'un vampire inconnu. On a averti les Cullen mais ils nous on rassurer en nous disant qu'ils avaient de la visite. J'ai reconnu la même odeur tout à l'heure à la villa_. M'informa-t-il.

- _Tu crois que c'est qui ? Un ami ?_

- _Non, sinon ils nous en auraient informé si ils le cachent, c'est qu'il y a un danger. Bella, ça ne va pas te plaire mais il faut qu'on en parle à la meute au nom du traité, nous devons être au courant._

- _Je suis d'accord avec toi. Les loups doivent être au courant s'il y a un danger_.

Mes affaires de nuit rassemblés, nous nous mimes en route pour la Push. Jacob se rendit directement chez Sam. Emily et lui étaient à tables. Ils nous firent entrer et nous installa au salon. En quelques phrases, Jake lui exposa la situation. La réaction de Sam fut assez inattendue.

- _Quoi qu'ils cachent, ils ont enfreint le nouveau traité_, réagit le chef de la meute. _Ils nous doivent une explication. En attendant, plus question d'aller à Seattle, Bella, tu restes à la réserve. Nous avons eu tord de faire confiance à ces vampires. Je vais appeler les autres._

Sam sortit pour se transformer et appeler les loups, nous laissant seuls Jacob, Emily et moi. Aucun d'entre nous ne s'attendait à une réaction aussi tranchée. Quant à moi, j'avais la familière impression d'être une traitresse, au même titre que Lauren, pire encore car elle n'avait jamais été mon amie, contrairement à moi et les Cullen. Ils me faisaient confiance et je les avais trompés. Pourtant, je savais que j'avais prit la bonne décision. Même si je n'étais pas une Quileute, j'étais des leurs à présent et je leur devais la franchisse. Je ne pouvais pas conserver leur secret. Ils le savaient, c'est sans doute aussi pour cela qu'ils me le cachaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les loups étaient présents et savaient. A l'instar de Jacob, personne ne fut surprit puisqu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins eu vent de l'odeur du mystérieux vampire caché par les Cullen. Jacob essaya de tempérer les choses en prônant la confiance. Les avis étaient partagés. Les plus téméraires, comme Paul et Léah, étaient d'avis de prendre cela comme une trahison au traité et de lancer l'offensive à la villa. Les autres, plus pacifique, comme Jake et Seth, préféraient attendre d'avoir l'explication de vampires.

Sam allait rendre sa décision quand la sonnerie du téléphone de Jake, posé sur la table basse, retentit. Le nom de l'appelant apparut : Alice. Sam fit signe à mon amoureux de décrocher, celui-ci s'exécuta.

- _Allo…_

- _Jacob, j'ai eu une vision. Les Volturi arrivent… Pour Bella_.

La pièce se tut et tous se tournèrent vers Sam, pour qu'il prenne une décision. Sam semblait hésiter. Tous attendaient qu'il décide quoi faire.

- _Très bien_, fit-il, _on se retrouve à la clairière mais qu'ils soient prévenu, ils ont des explications à nous fournir_.

Jacob transmit le message à Alice et raccrocha. Il se tourna vers moi et ses traits se modifièrent instantanément. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait, il avait l'air paniqué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est alors passé mais la pièce commença à tourner et le sol se rapprocha dangereusement de moi. Je n'avais plus aucun reflexe. Heureusement, Jacob fut rapide et me rattrapa avant que j'atteigne le sol. Il m'allongea sur le canapé et c'est seulement là que je compris ce que venait de dire Alice. Les Volturi arrivent… Pour moi.

**Chapitre 16 le secret des Cullen**

Heureusement, je n'étais pas vraiment tombée dans les pommes, j'avais juste eu un étourdissement dû à la surprise mais surtout à la peur. J'étais désormais le centre de toutes les attentions, même Paul et Leah semblaient inquiets. J'étais affreusement mal à l'aise. Je tentais de me recomposer une figure pour les rassurer mais surtout parce que je voulais aller au rendez-vous avec les Cullen, moi aussi. Cela sembla fonctionner.

- _Bella, ça va mon amour_ ? S'inquiéta Jacob.

- _T'as la frousse hein ! T'inquiet pas, on en fera qu'une bouchée de tes Volturi à la noix…_ Se moqua gentiment Jared.

- _Laissez-la respirer, éloigner vous tout de suite_ ! Fit Emily, maternelle.

Emily disposa un gant de toilette humide sur mon front, ce qui me fit un bien fou. Je repris mes esprits une bonne fois pour toutes.

- _Bon on y va_ ? Dis-je.

- _Bella, tu devrais rester la… C'est peut être beaucoup d'une seule fois. Tu devrais te reposer_, me dit Jacob.

- _Comme si j'allais rester là_, répondis-je.

Jake me regarda avec sa fameuse moue mais il savait que c'était impossible de me garder à l'écart. De plus, il avait toujours voulu que je sois au courant des choses et du danger alors il n'insista pas et nous nous mîmes en route.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions à la clairière. Les Cullen, déjà présents, nous attendaient. Ils furent surprit de voir les quileutes débarquer en loup, à l'exception de Jacob. Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient l'habitude de les voir en humain et en plus petit groupe mais la confiance entre les clans étaient mise à mal. Les vampires le comprirent tout de suite. Mon amoureux prit la parole pour s'adresser directement à Alice.

- _Tu as eu une vision_ ?

- _Oui, les Volturi on décider de venir vérifier la transformation de Bella. Ils seront la au première neige, en Janvier sans doute. Nous avons donc quelque mois pour aviser_.

- _Que se passe-t-il Jacob_ ? Demanda soudainement Carlisle en regardant tour à tour la meute et son interlocuteur.

- _Nous sommes inquiets_, répondit mon amoureux, _nous savons que vous cacher un vampire_.

- _Je vois_…

Carlisle semblait profondément désolée et Jacob lui laissa une minute pour encaisser la nouvelles. Le patriarche des vampires reprit,

- _Effectivement Jacob, nous cachons un vampire. Nous le cachons aux Volturi, en aucun ne voulons vous nuire. Nous n'avons rien dit sur son identité parce que nous ne souhaitions pas impliquer la meute_.

- _Seulement voila, reprit Jake, nous sommes impliquer. Les Volturi viendront bientôt et nous devons être au courant de tout pour pouvoir faire face à toutes les éventualités. Nous avons un traité Carlisle, au nom de celui-ci, vous nous devez des explications_.

Carlisle acquiesça. Il se retourna vers sa famille pour les consulter du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'adressa à Edward.

- _Est-ce que tu veux bien aller la chercher_ ?

Edward acquiesça mais avant de partir, il se dirigea vers Jacob et moi. Plusieurs loups grognèrent en guise d'avertissement mais il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à notre hauteur. L'atmosphère était des plus tendue. Il s'adressa d'abord à Jacob.

- _Met-la à l'abri d'abord. Le vampire que nous cachons n'est pas entièrement sevré. Ne fait pas d'histoire Bella, va te placer derrière les loups_, ajouta-t-il pour moi.

J'acquiesçais car il me fit un peu peur. Je me dirigeais vers l'arrière de la meute et à ma grande surprise Rosalie et Alice vinrent se placer à coté de moi, pour me protéger au cas où. Edward parti en direction de la villa. L'intrigue avait atteint son paroxysme quand Carlisle reprit la parole.

- _Les voila. Approche Edward…_

Tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur l'orée de la forêt. Je regardais moi aussi dans cette direction. Après quelques secondes, je vis Edward apparaitre. Il était placé devant le fameux vampire, sans vraiment lui tourner le dos. Il semblait à l'affut, prés à réagir au moindre problème. Il se décala de quelques centimètres et je pu l'apercevoir pour la première fois.

Comme tous les vampires, elle était magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui étaient agrémenté d'une légère ondulation et des grands yeux d'un rouge sombre. Ce qui me frappa le plus, fut son âge. C'était presqu'une enfant. Elle devait avoir 14 ou 15 ans au moment de sa transformation. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que Seth. Je compris pourquoi les Cullen avaient décidé de la prendre sous leur aile.

- _Je vous présente Bree Tanner_, fit Carlisle.

La jeune femme avait l'air effrayée et je vis Esmée l'encourager d'un sourire. Les autres restaient méfiants et le silence régnait. Je dirigeais mon regard vers Jacob qui me regarda également. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savions qui elle était et comment elle était arrivée jusqu'aux Cullen. Carlisle reprit.

- _C'est elle que nous cachons depuis quelques temps._

J'étais fascinée par cette jeune fille et j'avais énormément de mal à détourner mon regard du sien. Elle me fixait, elle aussi, avec une grande intensité. Elle avait dû entendre parler de moi. Je me sentais très mal en cet instant. Partagée entre le soulagement de voir que les Cullen étaient toujours des gens biens qui n'avait fait que protéger une enfants et la culpabilité d'avoir provoquer cette rencontre, même si je savais que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.

Tout à coup, Jacob m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina loin de la prairie. Avant de quitter les lieux définitivement, il ajouta, à l' intention des Cullen :

- _Jamais nous n'aurions du faire confiance à des sangsues_.

Carlisle avait l'air désolé, il baisa la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Sans doute, avait-il comprit que ça n'aurait servit à rien. Je lançais un regard à Edward et encore une fois, je pu lire la douleur du déchirement sur son visage.

**Alors qu'en dite vous? N'oublier pas que les reviews sont mon moteur!**

**Em 04 : je pense a toi pour la jalousie! Merci du conseil! **

**A bientot pour la suite!**


	9. Malentendus en série

**Salut! **

**Comme d'habitude un grand merci pour vos reviews et autres marques d'attention! Sans plus de blablas, voici la suite!**

**Chapitre 17 : une histoire d'amitié **

La décision de Sam était irrévocable. Je ne retournerais pas à Seattle, pas pour le moment. Jacob le soutenais à cent pour cent. Je m'étais donc rangée à leurs avis. Je passerais les examens d'hivers, si je survivais à la visite des Volturi, et je pourrais reprendre les cours en février. En attendant, Paul continuait d'aller en cours pour me transmettre les notes. Evidement, cela ne lui posait aucun problème puisqu'il pouvait ainsi voir Rachel régulièrement. Les Cullen n'étaient plus retournés à Seattle. Quant à Charlie, il n'était au courant de rien. Je passais mes journées à la réserve avec Jacob ou Billy et je rentrais chez moi le soir, pour donner le change.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis notre rencontre à la prairie et Sam ne permettait aucun échange avec les vampires. Nous l'avions tous constater Bree avait les yeux d'une tueuse, elle était un danger. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à elle. Même là, allongée dans les bras de Jacob, dans son lit, mes pensées allait vers celle que les Cullen avait sans doute adoptée. Je me demandais sans cesse qui elle était et comment était-elle arrivée à Forks, je me demandais surtout pourquoi elle m'avait regardée si intensément.

- _A quoi tu penses_ ? Me demanda Jacob en lissant le pli de mon front.

- _A elle_.

- _Encore ? Qui qu'elle soit Bella, ça n'a pas d'importance. Les Cullen n'on pas respecter leur paroles. On se débrouillera avec les Volturi. On n'a pas besoin d'eux pour les combattre. Si on te cache ici, ils ne te trouveront peut être même pas._

- _Tu crois_ ? Répondis-je, _elle a l'air si jeune. Elle me fait penser à Seth_.

J'avais volontairement touché un point sensible. Jake avait une tendresse particulière pour Seth, tout comme moi. C'était un peu comme son petit frère.

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, Bella ? Les ordres de Sam sont simples, clairs et précis : pas de contact avec eux_.

- _Tu sais, je suis au courant, ils essayent de t'appeler souvent. Décroche, écoute ce qu'ils ont à dire. Je suis sur qu'ils ont une bonne explication à toute cette histoire. En plus, toi et Sam le savez, d'ici quelques semaines les Volturi viendrons et vous aurez besoin des Cullen_.

Je laissais le temps à Jacob pour méditer ces paroles et allais prendre une douche. Quand je sorti de la salle de bain, il était toujours dans la même position, allongé sur son lit, un bras sous la tête. Il réfléchissait. Je décidais donc d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Quand Jake me rejoignit, devant la télévision quelques heures plus tard, il était toujours dans ses pensées. Il ne prononça pas un mot de toute la matinée et n'avala rien du tout, ce qui était très inhabituel, voir inquiétant. Je décidais d'aller déjeuner quand il recouvrir l'usage de la parole.

- _Tu sais, moi aussi je me demande qui elle est et je crois que les Cullen n'avaient pas de mauvaise intention mais le danger est bien là. Je te propose un deal : s'ils rappellent, je décroche, j'écoute et j'avise. OK ?_

J'acquiesçais et l'entrainait avec moi dans la cuisine.

- _Heureusement que tu ne réfléchis pas trop souvent, Jacob Black, sinon tu finirais par mourir de faim !_ Fis-je pour le taquiner.

La journée s'écoula mais les Cullen ne rappelèrent pas. Déjà deux semaines que je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Je me demandais si ils m'en voulaient et à quel point. Je n'avais pas osé les appeler, trop honteuse. En ce dimanche soir, Jacob me raccompagna chez mon père et rentra à la réserve. J'étais beaucoup trop nerveuse pour monter me coucher. Charlie était installé devant un match, je décidais de m'installer à ces cotés.

- _Tu aimes le baseball, toi maintenant ?_ Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- _J'adore ça !_ Répondis-je ironiquement.

_- Edward ? Jacob ?_ Demanda-t-il embarrasser.

Je haussais les épaules. D'habitude Charlie ne posait pas de question mais voila, dernièrement je m'étais considérablement rapprochée de mon père. Il était évident que je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer la situation. Pourtant, j'avais envie d'avoir son avis.

- _Je me demandais… Quel genre de comportement je devais adopter avec les Cullen_ ? _Tu sais, je les aime beaucoup. Ils m'ont aidée après ma chute à Phoenix et toute cette histoire avec Edward… Aucun d'eux ne m'a juger, Alice m'a même soutenu_.

- _Alors, je crois que tu leur dois la même attitude. Respect et soutient_, me répondit-il simplement.

Je n'eu pas besoin de méditer les paroles de mon père bien longtemps pour décréter qu'il avait à cent pour cent raison sur toute la ligne. Les Cullen avaient menti et j'avais, en partie, divulguer leur secret. Pour de bonnes raisons, certes, mais j'avais compris à l'instant où j'avais vu Bree qu'ils avaient agit en bons samaritains, comme à leur habitude. Sans doute, avaient-ils voulu protéger cette fille, la sauver, lui montrer la voie pour devenir un bon vampire. Je devais absolument convaincre Jacob et la meute de les écouter vraiment, je devais leur dire que les Cullen étaient honnête et droit, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés sur eux. Mais avant, je leur devais des excuses, il fallait que je les appels, que j'essaye d'arranger les choses.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Charlie ne posa pas de question. Il savait plus ou moins ce que j'allais faire. Je décrochais le combiner et composait le premier numéro qui me vint à l'esprit. J'aurais clairement pu appeler Alice ou Carlisle, pourtant, j'appelais Edward. Son visage inondé de peine hantait au moins autant mes pensées que celui de Bree. Peut-être était-ce lui que j'avais le plus déçu et à qui je devais des excuses en premier. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- _Bella ? Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolée…_ Fit-il directement.

- _Non Edward, c'est moi qui le suis. Jamais je n'aurais du impliquer Jacob. J'aurais du avoir confiance_, Répondis-je en pleurant.

- _Tu as bien fait Bella, les loups étaient en droit de savoir. Nous ne pensions pas voir les Volturi arriver si tôt, mais avec leur venue, les loups devait être au courant de l'existence de Bree_.

- _Qui est-elle, Edward ? Explique-moi, s'il te plait… Je peux venir ?_ Demandais-je d'une traite.

- _C'est trop dangereux, elle est ici. Tu es seule_ ?

- _Oui…_

- _Tu permets que moi je vienne ?_

- _Bien sur… Je laisse ma fenêtre ouverte, je t'attends_.

A peine le combiné du téléphone raccroché, je filais vers l'escalier en criant un « bonne nuit » à Charlie. J'arrivais dans ma chambre, ouvrait ma fenêtre et m'assit sur le lit pour patienter. J'allais enfin savoir, qui elle était, pourquoi elle était là et j'allais pouvoir, je l'espérais plus que tout, réconcilier la meute et le clan.

**Chapitre 18 : La seconde vie de Bree Tanner**

Edward arriva bien plus vite que je ne l'avais espérer. Il entra dans ma chambre et regarda autour de lui, son visage était fendu d'un léger sourire. Je le regardais et souriais à mon tour. Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front, un baiser qui dura un peu trop longtemps à mon gout. Il portait la marque du manque. Son amour pour moi était intact, je pouvais le sentir vibrer.

- _J'ai eu si peur Bella, peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais nous parler_, Commença-t-il.

- _Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû appeler bien avant_, répondis-je.

- _Tu as appelé, c'est tout ce qui compte_.

- _Je vais leur parler, Edward. Je vais parler à la meute, je vais leur dire que vous êtes des gens de confiance mais pour ça, tu dois tout me raconter sur Bree_.

Edward s'assit dans le rocking-chair et commença son récit. Bree avait très peu de souvenir de sa vie humaine. Elle se souvenait avoir quitté la maison de son père, elle était seule et abandonnée de tous, mourant de faim quand Riley l'a trouvée. Elle avait à peine 15 ans. C'est Victoria qui l'a transformée pour l'enrôler dans son armée de nouveau-nés. Par miracle elle a survécut aux quelques mois qu'elle a vécu sous l'emprise de Riley, qui était en quelques sorte le « générale » de Victoria. Elle s'est même fait un ami, un certain Fred doter d'un pouvoir surprenant. Il avait la capacité de dégager une aura qui repoussait les gens. Dans la maison de son créateur, elle avait aussi aimé. Elle n'était vampire que depuis trois mois quand elle a rencontré Diego. Il lui ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses, comme par exemple sur le fait que les vampires ne brulait pas au soleil contrairement à ce que leur avait raconté Riley. Seulement voilà, Diego avait mystérieusement disparu, sans doute tuer par Riley qu'il croyait son ami, et Bree s'était retrouvée sur le champ d'une bataille qui n'était pas la sienne. En venant à Forks, elle avait voulu retrouver son amour perdu. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se battre et s'était rendue aux Cullen. Ceux-ci avaient su que les Volturi ne lui laisseraient aucune chance. Ils l'ont donc cachée et lui apprennent à survivre en se nourrissant d'animaux.

- _Voilà, tu sais tout Bella. Bree est là pour apprendre les règles_, conclut-il.

- _Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle me regardait… Elle a été crée à cause de moi_, répondis-je.

- _Il faut que tu dises à Carlisle de rappeler Jacob au plus vite. Demain si possible, Jake écoutera ce qu'il a à dire_, l'informais-je en me rappelant du compromis passer avec mon amoureux.

Edward se leva et vint s'assoir à coté de moi sur le lit. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me consoler et pausa sa tête sur le sommet de mon crâne. J'étais horriblement mal à l'aise. Je tentais de me dégager de son emprise et alors que je me redressais pour mieux m'éloigner, Edward se mépris et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me reculais brusquement et me retrouvais à l'autre bout du lit. Edward se redressa d'un coup sec.

- _Pardon Bella, j'ai cru que… Je suis vraiment désolée_, dit-il sanglotant, _je ferais mieux de rentrer._

- _Non Edward, attend, je suis tellement désolée pour tout le mal que je te fais. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça… Je_…

- _Chut, Bella, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est ainsi_.

Et il disparu dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Ma relation avec Edward, ou plutôt ma non-relation avec lui, était des plus tendue, sans réelle perspective d'avenir et ce qui venait de se passer ne présageait rien de bon.

J'étais honteuse et ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas si je devais en parler à Jacob ou ne rien lui dire. J'avais promis de l'appeler avant de me coucher. Je ne pouvais pas le faire tout de suite, je devais d'abord décider si je lui parlais du baiser d'Edward ou pas. Bien sur, je mourrais d'envie de lui en parler par soucis d'honnête et puis, c'était juste un malentendu. D'un autre côté, je devais régler les choses entre le clan et la meute, pas les empirer.

Je réfléchissais toujours pendant que l'heure avançait à grand pas quand j'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir.

- _Charlie, où est Bella ? Elle devait m'appeler, je commence à m'inquiéter_.

C'était Jacob. J'avais trop tardé à téléphoner. Je n'avais toujours rien décidé quand je l'entendis monter les escaliers. Je me levais pour l'accueillir mais en entrant dans la chambre, il me bouscula presque, le nez plissé. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements qu'il essayait de contrôler tant bien que mal. S'il se transformait je ne voyais pas bien comment le loup brun-roux tiendrait dans ma petite chambre mais c'est surtout à Charlie que je pensais en ce moment.

- _Non d'un chien ! Qu'est ce qu'Edward Cullen est venu faire ici ? _Demanda-t-il.

**Alors qu'en dite vous? Reviewer moi!**

**XoXo**


	10. Il y a des limites

**Salut à tous!**

**Comme d'habitude, je commence par vous remercier infiniment pour vos gentilles reviews qui me vont droit au coeur!**

******EM04**** ce chapitre est pour toi... Tu me conseillais de la jalousie, en voila! J'espere que ça te plaira! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 19 : Jalousie**

Jacob restait planter devant moi et ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux me poignardais le cœur. Il était en colère, très en colère mais au-delà de ça, je pouvais lire la peine mais surtout l'angoisse et la peur dans ses yeux. Jake avait été très accommandant jusqu'ici, il ne m'avait jamais reproché ma relation avec les vampires, mieux que ça, il m'avait soutenue dans cette relation.

- _Edward m'a embrassée_, dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Evidement, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais seulement pu y penser. Jacob et moi étions imprégner, nous étions plus que connecté. J'aurais dû me douter que ça sortirait tout seul. J'observais mon loup en me mordillant la lèvre d'angoisse, attendant sa réaction. Il tremblait de plus en plus et je commençais vraiment à me dire qu'il allait muter. Pourtant, il se calma progressivement et les tremblements cessèrent petit à petit.

- _Et ? Il t'a embrassé et ?, _murmura-t-il.

- _Et rien ! Je l'ai repoussé évidement. On était assis là, j'ai voulu me relever, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a cru. Il a essayé de m'embrasser, je l'ai repoussé, il n'a pas insisté. C'est tout_, répondis-je dans un souffle.

- _Qu'est qu'il foutait là ? _Demanda-t-il, presque agressif.

- _Je lui ai demandé de venir_, répondis-je honteuse.

Les tremblements de Jacob reprirent de plus belle. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, me bousculent carrément au passage et quitta ma maison pour se diriger vers la forêt où il pourrait se transformer.

Je m'effondrais sur mon lit en pleure. J'avais voulu arranger les choses et en bonne maladroite que j'étais, voilà que j'étais parvenue à blesser l'amour de ma vie. Je me maudissais. J'entendis les pas de mon père dans les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, il frappait à la porte.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il cour vite ce Jacob_, fit-il sur le ton de l'humour.

Sa tentative, bien que bien essayée, fit choux blanc et mes sanglots repartir de plus belle.

- _Allez, Bella, ça arrive les disputes_, tenta-t-il de me consoler, _Jake est surement jaloux_.

Je n'étais pas vraiment certaine que ce soit le cas. J'avais désobéit aux ordres de Sam et j'avais très peur que Jacob prenne ça comme une trahison. Nous étions imprégner, il n'était certainement pas jaloux mais bien blesser par mes actes.

- _Non, papa, je l'ai trahi, il ne me le pardonnera jamais_, pleurais-je.

- _Allons Bella, ne te met pas dans des états pareils. Je te dis qu'il est jaloux. Il a vu à quel point tu avais aimé Edward, c'est normal qu'il ait ce genre de réaction_.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Jacob avait réagit vivement à l'annonce du baiser. Peut-être que mon soleil avait cru que j'avais eu envie de revoir Edward. Je devais éclaircir tout ça et pas plus tard que toute suite. Je me redressais sur mon lit et me planta face à mon père.

- _Vas-y !_ M'ordonna-t-il.

Je me mis en route à toute vitesse pour atteindre ma camionnette puis la Push, mon visage baigner de larmes. Je me garais devant chez les Black mais personne ne vint m'accueillir. Je frappais à la porte et ce fut Billy qui m'ouvra.

- _Bella ? Tu n'es pas avec Jacob ? _Demanda l'indien.

- _Non, on s'est disputé… Je pensais qu'il était rentré ici_, répondis-je entre deux sanglots.

- _Ba, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu veux entrer pour l'attendre _?

-_Non, je préfère aller le chercher_.

- _Oh non jeune fille ! Pas question de courir les bois à une heure pareils_, fit-il autoritaire.

Mes larmes reprirent de plus belle, j'avais bien conscience de réagir comme une enfant mais Je ne parvenais pas à me contrôler. Billy ne me laisserai pas aller à la recherche de Jake et dieu sait combien de temps il allait mettre pour revenir. Je restais plantée devant Billy dans l'espoir qu'il me propose une solution miracle.

- _Sam est de patrouille. Emily l'attend sans doute, elle ne doit pas être couchée. Entre, je vais appeler Seth pour qu'il te conduise la bas tu ne peux pas conduire dans cet état, les loups savent où est ce foutu gamin_, Proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçais et entra dans la maison afin d'attendre Seth. Billy me tendis maladroitement un mouchoir et me laissa dans le salon, visiblement peu enclin à supporter les crises de larmes d'une adolescente à la limite de l'hystérie. Je souris de moi-même à cette pensée. Après quelques minutes, Billy réapparut pour m'informer que Seth m'attendais dehors et que lui retournait se coucher, pas inquiet le moins du monde de ne pas savoir où se trouvait Jake.

Je sorti rapidement rejoindre Seth qui écarquilla les yeux en me voyant. Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait réveiller le plus jeune des loups mais il fallait que je vois Jacob à tout prit, que je lui explique. A cette pensée, je fus prise par une nouvelle salve de larmes. Seth se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- _Bella ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- _Je… Je me… suis disputée avec Jacob… _Répondis-je, tant bien que mal.

- _Attend là deux minutes_, me dit-il.

Je me reculais et laissait Seth s'éloigner vers la forêt. Il allait se transformer pour localiser Jake et lui dire de nous rejoindre chez Sam et Emily. Je le vit rapidement revenir vers moi.

- _C'est bon, il nous rejoint chez Sam, prenons ta voiture, je vais conduire,_ dit-il.

- _Tu n'as même pas le permis _!

- _Monte ou monsieur le jaloux va s'impatienter _!

- _Jaloux ? _Demandais-je.

Seth haussa les épaules en pouffant et s'installa au volant sans me laisser le temps de protester. Il ressemblait tellement à Jacob. Je m'installais donc coté passager et nous partîmes. J'étais très inquiète. Tout le monde était au courant de notre première grosse dispute et je me demandais comment la meute allait réagir face à cela. Seth pouffait régulièrement, ce qui m'agaça au plus haut point mais eu le mérite de me faire arrêter de pleurer.

Quand nous sommes arrivés chez Sam et Emily quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob était déjà là. Il m'attendait appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés et le regard sévère. Il était toujours fâché. Il n'avait rien compris. En le voyant ainsi j'éclatais en sanglots, ce qui eu le mérite de radoucir Jacob qui avait désormais l'air confus et fâché à la fois dans un drôle de mélange.

- _Tu verrais le film qu'il s'est fait dans sa tête…_ Me souffla Seth mort de rire.

Je m'approchais de Jake et blotti dans ses bras, forçant un peu sa garde. Il ne pu faire autrement que de resserrer son étreinte autour de moi.

**Chapitre 20 : Qu'on se le dise.**

Après plusieurs minutes ainsi blottie dans les bras chaud de Jacob, j'entrepris de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment tout en m'asseyant sur les marches du perron. Je lui relatais les événements étape par étape. Ma discutions avec mon père, ma décision d'appeler Edward pour régler ce conflit, la discutions sur Bree et enfin le presque-baiser. Jacob écouta mes explications sans m'interrompre et sans commenter. Quand j'eu fini mon récit il se releva et se planta face à moi. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux avec un air déterminer qui me fit un peu peur.

- _Bella, est ce que tu regrettes ta décision ? Celle de m'avoir choisit ?_ Demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

-_ Non ! _Répondis-je choquée.

- _Ok_, fit-il soulagé, _Sam je vais chez les Cullen, ordre ou pas j'ai un compte à régler avec cet enfoiré d'Edward_.

- _Quoi ? Jacob ! Non !_ Tentais-je sur le ton de la menace,_ reste ici _!

Mais Jacob était déjà arrivé à hauteur de mon camion. Sam le suivait de prés bien décider à le surveillé mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit.

- _Je vais régler ça d'homme à « homme », _et les guillemets étaient audibles, _avec Cullen, Bella. Reste ici avec Emily_, m'ordonna Jacob en s'installant au volant de ma voiture.

Sam était déjà installer coté passager et Seth sautait à l'arrière. Quand il démarra et fila sur la route, j'étais toujours plantée là. Je me retournais vers la maison et vit Emily aussi hébétée que moi.

- _Tu as une voiture _? Lui demandais-je.

- _A l'arrière, la voiture de Sam_…

- _Les clés ? _

- _Bella, tu ne vas quand même pas_…

- _Oh que si ! Vite Emily, les clés !_

- _Ok ! Je viens aussi !_ Répondit-elle à ma grande surprise.

Elle fila vers l'intérieur de sa petite maison et en ressorti aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée avec le jeu de clés. Elle me dirigea à l'arrière de la maison où une vielle voiture bleue était garée. Elle s'installa au volant et moi coté passager.

- _Tu es trop énervée pour conduire_, me dit-elle en démarrant difficilement.

Elle passa la première et démarra en trombe. Elle calla en voulant passer la deuxième. Je n'avait jamais vu personne conduire aussi mal. Elle me regarda l'air désolée.

- _Je n'ai pas le permis_, m'informa-t-elle.

- _Oh ! D'abord Seth et maintenant toi ! Change de place !_ Hurlais-je.

Elle s'exécuta et je pu enfin démarrer l'antiquité qui servait de voiture à Sam. Je roulais aussi vite que je le pouvais, Emily accrochée à l'accoudoir et au tableau de bord. Il fallait absolument que j'empêche Jacob de se battre avec Edward.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la villa, la scène qui s'imposa à moi n'avait rien de dramatique. Jacob, toujours sous son apparence humaine, était face à Carlisle qui, visiblement, essayait de la calmer. Quand ils me virent descendre de voiture, Jacob s'éloigna de lui pour s'approcher dans de moi. Arriver à ma hauteur, il m'empoigna le bras et me fit faire demi-tour. Il fit signe à Emily de remonter dans l'auto, elle s'exécuta.

- _La gamine aux yeux rouges est dans le coin. Restez dans l'habitacle_, dit-il.

Il s'empara des clés et nous enferma dans la voiture tandis que Seth vint se poster juste devant. Je fulminais. Bien sur, Jake voulait me protéger mais j'étais désormais coincée ici, je ne pourrai pas empêcher la bagarre avec Edward. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que Carlisle y parviendrais.

Heureusement, en ouvrant légèrement ma vitre, je pouvais tout entendre de la où je me trouvais. L'idée me vint de sortir par la fenêtre mais Seth compris et vint se placer juste à coté.

- _N'y pense même pas Bella ! _Me dit-il, _t'as bien régler tes compte avec Lauren, laisse Jake régler les siens !_

J'étais stupéfaite et honteuse à la fois. Il était sans doute tous au courant. Je voyais très bien le tableau, Rachel le racontant à Paul et Paul transmettant la nouvelle. Je m'étonnais que Jacob ne m'aie rien dit.

A l'extérieur de la voiture la discutions suivait son cour. Carlisle tentais de calmer Jake mais celui-ci n'en démordait pas, il voulait parler à Edward et ne partirait pas tant que ce ne serait pas fait. Alice sorti de la villa et tenta à son tour de raisonner mon amoureux sans succès. Au bout de quelques minutes Edward sorti à son tour. La tension était à son comble et mon cœur battait à plus de cent à l'heure.

Edward s'approchait de Jacob. Tout les deux se fixaient intensément et se défiaient mentalement. A un moment, Edward dévia son regard vers moi. Je me retournais instantanément vers Jacob qui voyait rouge mais semblait conserver son apparence humaine sans difficulté. Lorsqu'Edward se retourna à nouveau vers lui, Jacob s'avançât et lui mit son poing en pleine figure. Le vampire recula de plusieurs pas.

- _N'ose pas la regarder sangsue _! Hurla Jake, rouge de colère.

Edward se rapprocha à nouveau de Jacob et sans rien dire le poussa violement. Jake ne silla même pas et derechef assena un deuxième coup de poing en pleine figure à Edward.

- _Comment ose-tu venir ici, sale clébard, tu m'as tout prit ! _Envoya Edward.

- _Tiens-toi loin de Bella ou je te tuerais_. Répondit Jacob, plus calmement.

Carlisle et Sam s'interposèrent à ce moment là. Sam retenait Jacob et Carlisle s'occupait d'Edward. C'est était trop pour moi, il fallait que j'intervienne. J'ouvrais ma fenêtre en grand et tentais de me faufiler à l'extérieur. Seth tenta bien de m'y en empêcher mais n'y arriva pas, sans doute par peur de me faire mal. Je me débattais pendant une minute avec lui mais réussit à lui échapper en feintant. J'étais enfin dehors mais ni Jacob ni Edward ne l'avais remarqué. Je me dirigeais vers eux aussi vite que mes jambes maladroites me le permettait quand Edward reprit la parole.

- _Tu m'as déjà tué Jacob Black ! Tu n'es qu'un chien, tu ne la mériteras jamais_, dit-il.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, ces paroles me blessaient au plus haut point. je courus pour arriver prés d'Edward et lui assénais une gifle dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie, même si elle durait l'éternité. Du moins, il se souviendrait du geste, la douleur serait mon souvenir personnel. A l'instant où ma main claqua contre visage, je senti une douleur abominable partir de mes doigts pour finir dans mon épaule. Cela me rappela étrangement la gifle infligée à Jacob quelques moins plus tôt, sauf que j'avais mit beaucoup moins de cœur à l'ouvrage cette fois là. Evidement ma fragilité d'humaine ne permettait pas de résister à une telle souffrance et je tombais, une fois de plus, dans les pommes.

**Voila, voila! J'attend vos réactions avec impatience!**

**XoXo**


	11. Entre amour et amitié

**Hep les girls! **

**Merci à toute pour vos reviews toujours trés motivante! Je suis trés contente que ça vous plaise toujours!**

**Voici deux nouveaux chapitres... Cette fois je vous met un gros morceau! J'espere que vous aimerez!**

**Chapitre 21 : Démêlage**

Je commençais à entendre des voix autours de moi mais ne trouvais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. De temps à autres, je sentais une main glacée sur mon front et en permanence une main chaude sur la mienne. Jacob. Il était là. La main froide était sans doute celle de Carlisle.

- _Je te dis que je ne peux rien voir si tu restes dans les parages_, fit la voix d'Alice.

- _N'espère pas que je bouge de là sans Bella, débrouille toi, trouve un truc_, répondit Jake.

- _Jacob…_ Réussis-je à prononcer en ouvrant les yeux.

J'étais chez Jacob, soigneusement allongée sur le canapé du salon. Carlisle et Alice étaient présents. Je me redressais doucement et pu constater que toute la meute était là, sans doute pour surveiller les vampires. Je m'assis complètement. Jacob accompagnait chacun de mes mouvements pour pouvoir me soutenir en cas d'évanouissement. Seth et Embry s'approchèrent, inquiet.

- _Ca va loca ? Tu te sens mieux ?_ Demanda mon soleil.

- _Oui, je commence à devenir une pro de l'évanouissement…_

- _Quand Bella s'embête, elle s'évanouit pour passer le temps_, se moqua Seth.

Jake asséna un léger coup dans l'épaule de son petit frère mais sourit malgré tout. Une fois de plus, j'étais affreusement gênée. J'observais Jacob qui n'avait pas l'air blesser.

- _Ca va toi ?_ Demandais-je en portant ma main à son visage.

Il avança vers moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres qui m'envoya instantanément au septième ciel.

- _Tu rigoles ? Il n'est même pas arriver à me toucher_, fit-il fier de lui.

Je lui fis une moue désapprobatrice et me retourna vers Carlisle. Etrangement, il souriait. Cet homme était la bonté incarnée, l'image paternelle dans toute sa splendeur. Je baissais les yeux au sol et osa demander.

- Comment va Edward ?

- _Bella, je ne sais pas comment te le dire_, intervint Embry, _mais il est mort, Jake lui a fait la peau_.

J'étais paniquée, les yeux écarquillés. Edward ne pouvais être mort. Carlisle et Alice étaient là. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf les deux vampires, ainsi que Sam et Jacob qui ne semblaient pas apprécier l'humour du loup. Je soupirais de soulagement.

- _Il va bien, il n'est pas blesser physiquement_, précisa Carlisle, _Allons-y Alice_.

J'embrassais mes amis qui s'en allèrent à tour de rôle. Bientôt, nous n'étions plus que nous trois, Billy, Jake et moi.

- _J'ai appelé Charlie, tu peux rester ici cette nuit Bella, je vais me coucher_, nous annonça Billy.

Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Jacob. Il s'assit à coté de moi et me prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

- _C'était nécessaire Bella, il fallait que les choses soient mise au point. On a aussi plus ou moins résolu le problème de la gamine, Bree_, m'informa mon amoureux.

J'étais trop épuisée pour aborder ce sujet là. Et puis, j'en voulais énormément à Edward pour ses paroles. Je n'avais plus envie de parler des Cullen aujourd'hui.

- _J'ai faim…_ Dis-je avec un air gourmant qui fit sourire Jake.

Mon amoureux me prépara un sandwich et s'en fit un pour lui, évidement. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de me coucher pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce que Jake avait dit au sujet de Bree. Je décidais donc de régler le problème tout de suite.

- _Tu voulais dire quoi pas « on a plus ou moins résolu le problème Bree » ?_ Demandais-je.

- _J'étais au courant pour qui elle était avant tout ça…._

- _Comment ça ?_ Demandais-je surprise.

_- Carlisle m'a appeler dans la soirée, j'ai décroché et écouté toute l'histoire. J'allais en parler à Sam mais je suis passé chez toi avant comme tu n'avais pas appeler. Tu connais la suite…_ M'expliqua-t-il.

- _Vous avez décidé quoi ?_

- _Rien pour l'instant. Edward, Emmet et Rosalie l'ont emmené à Vancouver. Apparemment, il cherche quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui. On a tous besoin de prendre du recul_, dit-il, _On se laisse une semaine puis ont prend une décision définitive pour les Cullen et les Volturi._

J'acquiesçais, j'en savais suffisamment pour ne pas me torturer l'esprit mais surtout je n'en pouvais plus. Moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'une pause. Cette semaine de réflexion tombait à pic. Je me levais pour aller me rassoir sur les genoux de l'homme de ma vie.

- _On va se coucher mon amour ?_ Proposais-je avec un regard malicieux.

Jake me gratifia de son sourire ravageur, il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Il m'emmena jusqu'à sa petite chambre, qui était devenue notre nid d'amour, me déposa sur le lit et se jeta sur moi, provoquant mes éclats de rire. Cet instant de légèreté me fessait un bien fou. Nous retrouvâmes notre sérieux instantanément lorsque Jacob m'embrassa sensuellement. Il caressa mes cheveux avec une délicatesse infinie et m'embrassa pendant de longues minutes avant de m'emmener dans les profondeurs de notre amour.

Je commençais à m'endormir dans les bras de mon amant quand je l'entendis pouffer. Je me redressais pour lui faire signe de me dire ce qui le fessais tant rire.

- _J'aurais trop aimé être là quand tu as remonté les bretelles de Lauren_, dit-il en éclatant de son rire franc.

Je lui assénais une tape sur le torse et me plaça sur le coté afin de lui tourner le dos et faire semblant de bouder. En réalité, je souriais. Il vint se placer derrière moi et noua ses bras autour de ma taille. Il posa sa joue sur la mienne et éclata de rire à nouveau. Je ne pu m'empêcher de céder à son hilarité. Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard, heureuse et plus que jamais amoureuse.

**Chapitre 22 : La vie de tribu **

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans le lit de Jacob. J'avais froid. Je tâtonnais la place à coté de moi et ouvris doucement les yeux. Personne. Je cherchais dans la chambre puis dans le reste de la maison. Je ne trouvais que Billy. Il m'informa que Jacob avait du se rendre chez Sam, que je pouvais l'y rejoindre et accessoirement qu'il était 13h. J'avais donc dormi toute la matinée, la journée d'hier avait été épuisante. Je m'habillais rapidement et décidais de me mettre en route.

Le temps était beau et ensoleillé, ce qui était extrêmement rare dans cette ville. Je décidais de me rendre chez le chef de la meute à pied pour mieux profiter de cette belle journée. J'empruntais le petit chemin qui partait de la maison rouge des Black et qui menait chez Sam à travers les bois. Je l'avais emprunté plusieurs fois avec Jacob, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de croisement, je ne risquais rien.

La nature était magnifique et elle me sembla plus vivante que jamais. J'arrivais au moment où le sentier pédestre longeait la falaise quand je l'aperçu au loin, notre île. Je m'arrêtais un instant et la contemplais, sourire aux lèvres, c'était un endroit magique où il y avait un fort récemment rénové auquel je pensais déjà avec nostalgie. Je m'assis un instant et prit le temps de vraiment regarder le paysage merveilleux qui s'offrait à ma vue. J'en profitais pour penser aux événements récents. Je pensais à tous ce que nous avions vécu, Jacob et moi, les moments de calmes et de paix avaient été trop rares. Il me manquait tout à coup et je décidais de reprendre la route.

Le chemin bifurquait à nouveau au cœur des bois, et je m'enfonçais dans la forêt avec une aisance nouvelle. Tout à coup, un mouvement à ma droite attira mon attention. Je me retournais mais ne vit rien d'anormal. J'accélérais le pas, moins confiante. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit à ma gauche me fit sursauter. J'eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une tache brune foncées qui s'enfuyait. Je me mis presque à courir. A peine quelques mètres plus loin, je distinguais une silhouette humaine sur le sentier. Je stoppais net.

- _Alors Bella, on a peur du loup ?_

Je m'avançais avec un petit sourire vers Jared dont je reconnu immédiatement la voix.

- _Alors Jared, on s'amuse à faire peur aux jeunes filles sans défense ?_

- _Faut bien occuper ses journées !_ Répondit-il avec un grand sourire, _Où tu vas comme ça ?_

- _Chez Sam et Emily, rejoindre Jake, et toi ?_

- _Moi aussi, Jake me manquait trop !_ Fit-il moqueur.

Je pouffais et terminais le chemin en sa compagnie. Jared était quelqu'un de très agréable. Il avait cette capacité à rire de tout que j'admirais particulièrement. Il plaisanta beaucoup sur le trajet mais je pus également constater à quel point, il était attentif. A l'instar de Jacob, d'instinct, il savait quelles étaient les choses à dire et celle à ne pas dire. Il était sincère et vrai. Il était extrêmement facile de parler avec lui. Nous parlions de Paul et de son caractère bien trempé quand nous entendîmes des pas de courses derrière nous.

- _Jared, Bella !_

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir Seth arriver en terminant de fermer son short en jeans. Il avait du se transformer en nous entendant parler.

- _Salut Bella ! Je vais chez Sam…_ Nous informa-t-il, _Quill est juste derrière, il nous rejoint_.

Effectivement, Quill apparu de derrière un arbre. Nous étions presque arrivés. Jared marchait devant avec Quill, il discutait désormais patrouille et devoir. Je pu constater à quel point il prenait leur rôle de protecteur au sérieux, en particulier Quill qui était sans doute celui qui était le plus fier de ce qu'il était. Seth marchait à ma hauteur. Il prenait plaisir à me montrer toutes les jolies choses qui m'entouraient avec son regard d'enfant. On pouvait désormais apercevoir la sortie de la forêt et la maison bleue, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite sachant que j'allais enfin voir mon soleil, celui qui donnerait à cette journée sa vraie chaleur. Seth passa son bras autour de mes épaules dans un geste amicale et nous débouchâmes devant chez Sam tout les quatre.

Les autres étaient devant la maison. Jacob était pencher dans le moteur de la vielle voiture de Sam que j'avais dû faire un peu souffrir la veille. Ils se retournèrent en nous voyant arriver et Jake s'approcha de moi, il m'embrassa pendant que les garçons rentraient pour saluer Emily et, sans doute, pour lui piquer un peu de ce qu'elle devait être en train de cuisiner. Jake me fixa intensément quelques secondes.

- _Je te laisse dix minutes et je te retrouve dans les bras du premier loup venu ?_ Fit-il taquin.

Je souris.

- _Il va falloir que je me méfie, tu les prends de plus en plus jeune_.

Je lui assénais un coup dans le ventre qu'il ne du même pas sentir mais il fit semblant d'avoir mal lors je l'embrassais.

- _Tu m'as manqué_, lui dis-je, _j'ai eu peur en ne te voyant pas à mon réveil_.

- _Pardon, mon amour_, me dit il en m'embrassant derechef.

- _Ne le refait plus d'accord ?_ _Si tu dois partir, réveil moi avant_, Demandais-je très sérieusement.

- _Je suis là ma belle je ne le ferais plus, promis_.

Comprenant que j'avais réellement eu peur, il me prit dans ses bras et sa douce chaleur m'envahit. Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, le soleil me réchauffait vraiment. Je n'avais plus froid.

Notre étreinte ne dura qu'un trop court instant car déjà nous entendions ricaner derrière nous.

- _T'as pas mal fait souffrir le moteur de Sam, hier… Il faut que je répare ça. Va à l'intérieur, si tu veux. Emily y est et tu seras plus tranquille, les loups reste dehors_, me dit-il.

- _Tu en as pour longtemps ?_ demandais-je impatiente.

- _Non_, fit-il en rigolant, _une heure ou deux au plus. Après, on pourra faire ce que tu veux_.

- _Je ne voudrais rien d'autre que d'être ici, je voudrais juste rester dans tes bras_.

Pour seul réponse, il me serra un peu plus fort et poussa un long soupire d'aise. Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant de nous séparer, lui rejoignit son moteur et moi la cuisine d'Emily qui sentait bon les petits pains à la cannelle.

- _Salut ma belle !_ M'accueillit-elle, _remise de tes émotions d'hier ?_

- _On peut dire ça… Et toi ?_

- _Non ! Pas vraiment…_ Rigola-t-elle, _assied toi, je t'en prie. Tu as faim ?_

- _Il te reste quelque chose après le passage des garçons ?_ Demandais-je.

Elle me lança un regard complice et se dirigea vers son four, d'où elle sortit deux assiettes remplies des petits pains que j'avais sentis en entrant et leurs accompagnements de confitures, Nutella et autres bonnes chose. Elle s'installa avec moi autour de la table.

- _J'ai dû planquer tout ça avant qu'ils n'arrivent…_ Fit-elle en rigolant.

Je lui souris. Malgré son jeune âge, Emily avait cette douceur typique d'une mère. Je retrouvais un peu la mienne qui me manquait tant. Elle pensait avant tout aux autres, elle aurait tout donné pour les siens. Son regard et son sourire apaisait quiconque le croisait. Tandis qu'elle mangeait, j'osais la détaillé pour la première fois. Elle était vraiment très belle. Ses cicatrices n'étaient pas effrayantes, elle lui donnait une certaine sagesse.

- _Tu ne mange pas ?_ M'interrompit-elle dans mes pensées.

- Si_… _

C'était délicieux. Elle avait sans doute tout fait elle-même. C'était une cuisinière hors paire. Une fois le repas terminé, elle me proposa de l'accompagner au jardin où elle avait du travail. Nous avons beaucoup parlé. C'était très agréable de discuter avec elle. Elle était passionnée par les fleurs et me montra également un petit portagé qu'elle avait aménagé dans un coin. Le jardin était très grand, il comportait toutes sortes de recoins, un peu comme des secrets gardés par des arcades de fleurs et des petites portes en bois aux cœurs sculptés. J'étais émerveillée par le travail qu'Emily accomplissait ici. C'était une artiste, elle créait un monde merveilleux où il fessait bon vivre, avec seulement ses deux mains et sa patience infinie.

Nous nous étions assise sous une pergola en fer forgé et nous profitions un peu du soleil quand Leah nous rejoignit. Elle s'arrêta un seconde en m'apercevant mais s'avança néanmoins et me tendit un tout petit sourire. Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers sa cousine. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment les choses avaient évoluées entre elles depuis la transformation de Leah. Cependant j'en eu une idée précise en voyant leur échange de regard. Rien ne s'était arrangé, toutes deux avaient l'air très gêné par la présence de l'autre.

- _Sam part en patrouille dans une minute_, annonça Leah en tournant les talons.

- _Merci_, répondit Emily en se levant, _Je vais l'embrasser, je reviens_, me dit-elle.

- _Pas de soucis, je ne bouge pas_, répondis-je.

Mon amie s'éloignait tandis que je me calais dans mon siège pour mieux apprécier la douce chaleur du soleil en fermant les yeux. Celui-ci me semblait de plus en plus chaud, de plus en plus proche et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite jusqu'à se que je sente sa douce caresse se préciser, d'abord sur ma main puis sur mon bras puis sur mon épaule et mon cou, sur ma joue et ma bouche. J'ouvrir doucement les yeux et le découvrir face à moi, mon soleil se baissa et m'embrassa avec une grande douceur.

- _J'ai terminé_, m'informa-t-il.

- _Tu as vu le jardin d'Emily ? C'est magnifique…_ Dis-je.

- _C'est une artiste…_ Me répondit-il.

Je souris parce je m'étais dit exactement la même chose. Jake me prit la main et m'entraina dans les méandres de fleurs et de buissons pour rejoindre la maison. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance plus joviale. Les garçons discutaient, se moquaient les uns des autres et se bagarraient tandis qu'Emily et moi cuisinions. Lorsque Sam et Paul rentrèrent de patrouille, le repas était servi et se déroulait au mieux. Seule Leah ne participait pas vraiment. A peine son assiette terminée, elle se leva pour aller s'isoler sur le perron. Je décidais de la suivre, me souvenant qu'elle avait été blessée pour me sauver et que je ne l'avais toujours pas remerciée comme il se doit.

Je sortis mais ne vit personne. Je m'attendais à voir Leah assise quelque part mais elle semblait être partie. J'allais rentrer quand je m'aperçu que Jacob avait oublié de fermer le capot de la voiture de Sam. Je corrigeais donc cet oubli quand j'entendis des sanglots venir de derrière la voiture. Je reconnu Leah. J'hésitais une seconde par peur de la mettre dans une situation délicate puis décidais d'aller lui parler.

Je m'approchai en fessant un peu de bruit pour annoncer ma venue. Elle avait entendu le claquement du capot et essayait de se reprendre sans succès. Je m'approchais jusqu'à l'apercevoir accroupie, blottie dans ses propres bras contre le coffre. Je ne savais plus très bien ce que je fessais là, je la connaissais à peine, quand elle releva les yeux vers moi. Elle fût surprise de me trouver, moi.

- _Bella ?_ Fit-elle étonnée.

- _Je t'ai vu sortir et…_ Commençais-je.

- _Et tu t'es dit « tiens si je mettais mon grain de sel »…_ Me coupa-t-elle agressive.

- _C'est à peu prés ça…_ Répondis-je.

A ma grande surprise, elle sourit à ma réflexion. Je décidais de venir m'assoir à coté d'elle.

- _Alors Bella, t'as décidé d'arrêter de torturer Jake pour mieux torturer Edward…_

- _Chacun son tour, Leah… Toi, tu torture bien une dizaine de loup tout les jours !_ Répliquais-je en entrant dans son jeu.

Elle sourit et se leva pour se diriger vers les bois. Elle avait essayé de m'éloigner en étant blessante mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné alors elle partait. Leah n'était pas prête à affronter ses sentiments pour l'instant et surtout elle était très solitaire, elle n'était pas habituée à avoir des amis. Pourtant, je devais lui dire une chose.

- _Leah ! Attend…_

Elle se retourna et me fit face pour écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire.

- _Je voulais juste te dire que je te suis infiniment reconnaissante pour la bataille contre les nouveau-nés. Sache que si tu le souhaite, nous pouvons être amies. Tu peux voir en moi une alliée._

- _Merci mais non merci, je n'ai besoin de personne…_

Sur ces mots, elle fit volte face et couru vers la forêt où elle disparu. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'était attendue. Les blessures de cette fille était très profonde et je ne pouvais rien pour elle. Pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, je suis convaincue qu'au fil des années nous finirons par être amie mais il faudra beaucoup, beaucoup de temps.

Je rentrais et pu constater qu'il était largement l'heure de rentrer. Jacob me raccompagna donc chez mon père avant de rentrer chez lui.

Après avoir salué Charlie, je montais dans ma chambre et ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais. Dans cette chambre, je me sentais oppressée. La présence de Jacob me manquait énormément. Je préparais ma trousse de toilette et mon pyjama pour filer à la salle de bain. La douche me fit un bien fou, délassant mes muscles. A mon retour, dans ma chambre, une surprise de taille m'attendait, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, un vampire que je connaissais bien. La peur m'envahit en une fraction de seconde. J'observais celle que je craignais le plus au monde, figée. Je ne pensais qu'à Charlie, en bas, alors qu'en face de moi se trouvait mon pire cauchemar, Jane Volturi.

**Et voilà! Alors qu'en dites vous? **

**Les reviews sont ma seule réconpense pour mon dur labeur d'auteur torturée alors je comptes sur vous!**

**A bientot pour la suite!**

**XoXo**


	12. La surprise du chef!

**Hello lecteurs de mon cœur !**

**Un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweuse : Nany1980, Supergirl971, Galswinthe aliCetwiligthF.F et Em04.**

**Voici la suite !**

**Chapitre 23 : Celle là je ne l'avais pas vu venir !**

- Bonjour Bella, fit-elle hautaine.

J'étais incapable de parler, la peur était trop forte. Je la vit plisser des yeux comme elle le fessait toujours lorsqu'elle envoya une vague de douleur sur sa victime mais je ne sentis rien. J'étais soulagée de constater que mon « bouclier » fonctionnait toujours. Ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps car elle avança vers moi. D'instinct, je reculais, recouvrant momentanément l'usage de mes jambes. Je reculais tellement que je buttais contre mon bureau, envoyant valdinguer quelques livres et mon pot à crayon dans un énorme fracas.

- _Ca va Bella ?_ Fit la voix de Charlie en bas des escaliers.

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'adressait à moi et qu'il voulait savoir d'où provenait le bruit.

- _Bella, papa te demande si ça va… Tu veux que j'aille lui expliquer ou tu réponds ? Me_ provoqua Jane.

- _Oui, pas de bobo…_ Répondis-je à mon père afin qu'il ne monte pas.

Jane reprit alors sa marche dans ma direction. Je reculais de plus belle, faisant le tour de mon lit. Elle sourit, heureuse de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur moi. J'étais coincée contre le mur, ne pouvant plus bouger. Elle avança son visage à quelques centimètres de mien. Elle était si proche que j'aurais pu entendre les battements de son cœur si elle en avait eu un mais à plus d'un titre, elle n'en avait aucun. Subitement, elle se recula et retourna se poster à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec mes nerfs. Je compris alors qu'elle était là essentiellement pour me faire peur.

- _Très bien_, fit-elle très sèche, _Caïus ne voulais pas que je vienne mais Aro le voulais. Il n'a rien dit mais je le sais._

Elle parlait très lentement, sur le ton de la conversation. Cependant, elle mettait une distance symbolique entre nous. Toutes deux, nous étions conscientes qu'elle pouvait me tuer à n'importe quel moment.

- _Le 16 janvier_, reprit-elle, _retiens bien cette date. C'est le jour où ton cœur cessera de battre._

Elle appuya son regard. J'étais mortifiée. Elle avait dit cela avec une telle assurance. En cet instant, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait empêcher cette tragique prédiction. Je n'avais toujours pas prononcé un mot. A vrai dire, j'en étais incapable.

J'entendis et vit simultanément deux autres vampires arriver. Alice et Carlisle entrèrent par la fenêtre et virent se placer entre la Volturi et moi. Alice me soutint dans ses bras. C'était un immense soulagement de les avoir prés de moi mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre elle. Son pourvoir était bien trop fort.

- _Tient ! Les Cullen !_ Fit-elle en simulant la joie très médiocrement.

- _Jane… Que peut-on faire pour toi ?_ Demanda Carlisle.

- _Pas grand-chose. Je venais simplement saluer mon amie, Bella, voir comment évoluent les choses, vérifier et avertir. Tout ce qui incombe à notre pauvre famille. Les Volturi attache beaucoup d'importance à la parole tenue. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps._

Sur ce, elle s'envola par la fenêtre et disparu dans le nuit noir sans laisser à Carlisle le temps de répondre. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Alice me serra dans ses bras tandis que je m'effondrais sur mon lit.

- _Ils n'ont rien décidé, je n'ai rien vu_, fit Alice désolée, _je ne comprends pas_.

- _Alice emmène Bella à la réserve auprès de Jacob, il doit être fou d'inquiétude_.

- _Il faut prévenir Charlie et le protéger_, intervint-je pensant à lui inconscient de ce qu'il venait de se produire sous son toit.

-_Je vais rester là_, Dit Carlisle en faisant signe à Alice de se mettre en route.

Celle-ci repassa par la fenêtre pour faire le tour et aller frapper à la porte d'entrée. Charlie lui ouvrir. J'entendis Alice lui expliquer que sa mère et ses frères et sœur étaient en dehors de la ville et que Carlisle avait été appelé pour une urgence à l'hôpital. Elle voulait savoir si je pouvais venir passer la nuit chez elle. Mon père accepta immédiatement à la condition que je ne dorme pas déjà. Il m'appela pour vérifier. Je descendais et jouais la comédie tant bien que mal. En sortant, j'aperçu un loup gris. Celui-ci hurla à la lune en me voyant et fila vers les bois. A plusieurs reprise, sur la route de la Push, j'aperçu un loup brun-roux qui courrait au rythme de l'auto d'Alice, à l'orée des bois.

- _Je les ai prévenus en venant_, me dit Alice.

Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, retrouver la sécurité des bras de Jacob que je ne quitterais plus jamais.

**Chapitre 24 : la surprise du chef**

Je reconnu l'endroit où le territoire de Forks laissais la place à celui des Quileutes. Alice gara la voiture sur le bas coté et en descendit. Je l'imitais. J'avais à peine posé le pied à terre que je vis l'énorme loup brun roux bondir de la forêt et se transformer en l'homme que j'aimais. Complètement nu, il s'avança vers moi avec un regard à la fois apeurer et déterminer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. J'avançais à sa rencontre. Nous nous mîmes tous deux à courir l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à nous retrouver à mi-chemin. Jacob me serra dans ses bras tellement fort que je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Pourtant j'aurais voulu qu'il me serre plus encore. Je me sentais en sécurité, enfin.

Notre étreinte dura plusieurs minutes, Alice avança vers nous, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, pour tendre une couverture à Jacob. Il l'accrocha à sa taille et m'entraina vers la voiture. Tout trois remontent ensemble dans l'auto direction La Push.

A notre arrivés chez Sam, la maison était sur le pied de guerre. La meute était présente au grand complet et nous attendait sous le petit préau. Emily couru vers moi et me serra dans ses bras, suivie de tous, même Paul et Leah me firent un accueil des plus chaleureux. Jacob garda en permanence une main sur ma hanche, ne me lâchant jamais complètement et sous aucun prétexte. Alice lança la conversassions en s'adressant à Sam.

- _Je n'ai rien vu, ils ont comprit le fonctionnement de mon don_, dit-elle.

- _Entrons_, répondit-il en hochant la tête à Alice.

Je pris mon amie par la main pour la mettre à l'aise et l'inciter à entrer. Emily lui sourit et demanda avec beaucoup de tact.

- _Puis-je faire quelque chose pour ton confort, Alice ?_

- _Je te remercie mais non, je suis bien… _

- _Installe-toi…_ Lui dit-elle en poussant Embry du canapé.

Alice s'installa et nous expliqua qu'elle avait bien eu une vision mais trop tard. Elle avait vu Jane, dans ma rue où elle avait décidé de me rendre visite. Personne ne pu expliquer comment elle avait fait. Ceci dit, nous avions apprit qu'ils pouvaient désormais approcher sans être vu. Ce fût mon tour de raconter mon récit. Nous avions une date, rien de plus.

- _Le 16 janvier…_ Répétât Jacob, _pourquoi le 16 janvier ?_

- _Aucune idée…_ Répondis-je.

- _Alice ?_ Insista-t-il.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules. Cette date ne signifiait rien pour personne. La visite de Jane n'avait ni queue ni tête. Sinon le mérite de nous faire peur à tous. Un avertissement ni plus ni moins.

- _Ok_, reprit Jake, _elle nous surveille. C'est évident. On est prêt ? Le plan est au point ?_

- _Presque_, répondit Alice, _ils ont retrouvés Fred, ils sont en route pour Forks_. _J'appelle Eléazar, il peut être là rapidement._

- _Quel plan ?_ Demandais-je, complètement perdue.

- _On va se sortir de là, mon amour_, me dit Jacob, _Fred est un ami de Bree qui peut repousser les gens grâce à son don._

- _Eléazar est du clan de Denali, une sorte d'expert en dons vampiriques qui a vécu avec les Volturi_, reprit Alice, _il développera le don de Fred et le tien_… Ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

- _Mais avant_, intervint Sam, _il faut mettre Charlie au courant…_

Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Je me levais d'un bond. Jacob ne me lâcha pas, il avait toujours sa main dans mon dos.

- _Non !_ Criais-je, _hors de question de le mêler à ça_.

- _Il faut le protéger_, répondit Sam, _pour ça, il faut qu'il soit conscient du danger_. _Il est grand temps que ton père sache ce qu'il en est. _

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui pourtant j'avais peur, peur de la réaction de Charlie.

- _Je pense qu'il a raison_, murmura Jacob à mon oreille.

Je me calmais et acquiesça en m'assaillant sur une chaise. Il avait raison. Charlie devait savoir. Il était temps. Jacob fit un signe de tête à Sam pour qu'il continue.

- _Paul, tu vas aller chercher Charlie et l'amener ici, en terrain neutre. Jared va chercher Billy, Charlie aura bien besoin d'un ami. Alice, tu peux prévenir Carlisle ?_

- _Pas de soucis_, répondit la dernière interpellée.

Chacun se mit en route. Nous autres attentions, ils en avaient au minimum pour 45 minutes avant l'arrivée de Charlie. Je me levais pour aller prendre l'air. Jacob me suivit comme mon ombre. Je fixais le noir de la nuit en pensant aux éventuelles réactions de mon père, quand j'entendis Jake pousser un long soupir, posant son front sur ma joue. Je me retournais pour lui faire face et scruté son regard. Il enlaça ma taille sans rien dire. Ses yeux me renvoyaient la même chose que tout à l'heure, peur et détermination.

- _N'ai plus peur, mon amour_, lui dis-je pour le rassurer passant la main dans ses cheveux_, je suis là_.

Il planta un peu plus son regard dans le mien. Je cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer tant il avait l'air ému mais la détermination reprit vite le dessus.

- _Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal_, ajoutais-je.

Il nicha son visage dans le creux de mon cou et me serra très fort contre lui. Trop rapidement, il desserra notre étreinte.

- _Bella… J'ai cru devenir fou_, dit-il, _si je devais te perdre je ne m'en relèverais jamais_.

A ces mots, une envie folle de violence me gagna. J'avais envie de tuer Jane et tous ceux qui se placerais entre Jake et moi. Vampires, loups, humain, plus rien ne comptais à mes yeux sinon l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi. La détermination que j'avais lue dans son regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

- _Si il le fallait_, reprit-il, _je me bâterais seul contre tous mais je te jure Bella Swan que plus jamais tu ne seras seule face au danger, rien ne se mettra entre nous. Tu survivras, tu vivras, tu m'épouseras et me fera des enfants. Je ne laisserais personne nous en empêcher_.

Il était plus déterminer que jamais et moi aussi. Non, jamais rien ne pourrait plus nous séparer et surtout pas un vampire. Jake me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, d'où je ne partirais plus jamais.

Emily nous interrompit pour nous annoncer l'arrivée de Billy. Celui-ci était accompagné de Sue Clearwater et du vieux Quil Ateara. Cette assemblée ressemblait désormais vraiment à un conseil de guerre. Billy et ses acolytes serrèrent la main de tous les loups présents et nous embrassèrent Emily et moi. Sans prononcer un mot, ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre Charlie. Celui-ci arriva un instant plus tard suivit de prés par Carlisle et Alice. Mon père fonça vers moi paniqué et m'enlaça.

- _Qu'est ce que vous faite là les enfants ? Bella ?_ Demanda-t-il, _Et Billy ?_ De plus en plus perplexe.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir, papa, répondis-je.

Mon père s'exécuta et s'assit sur un fauteuil, je m'installais en face de lui sur la table base. C'était à moi lui révéler toute l'histoire. Je lui pris la main et décidais de commencer par le début.

- _Les vampires existent_, lâchais-je.

Mon père inclina la tête de coté et sourit. Je continuais de le fixer et hochais la tête. Il recouvra instantanément son sérieux et regarda tour à tour chacun des membres de l'assemblée exceptionnelle.

- _Oh mon dieu…_ Lâcha-t-il l'air très peiné, _pauvre Bella, elle est devenue cinglée_.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait rien à faire, jamais il n'avalerait ça. C'était peine perdue. Jake décida cependant de me donner un coup de main.

- _Non Charlie, Bella n'est pas folle, ce qu'elle dit est vrai_, insista mon amoureux.

- _Si, Bella est folle mais les vampires existent_, intervint Jared qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation.

Quelques loups pouffèrent mais furent rapidement rappeler à l'ordre pas Sam. Jacob reprit.

- _Alice et Carlisle en sont_, dit-il.

Mon père regarda tour à tour le médecin et sa fille puis il se tourna vers Billy qui lui fit signe que c'était la vérité d'un oui de la tête. Il ne semblait pas encore avoir percuter.

- _On va vous montrer_, reprit Alice.

Elle s'avança vers la grande table en chêne de salle à manger et la souleva avec une seule main puis la reposa délicatement à terre sans le moindre bruit.

Charlie se leva d'un bond. Je l'imitais. Il alla essayer de soulever la table lui-même sans succès. Puis, il sorti par derrière. Nous lui suivions. Une fois dehors, il s'assit sur une chaise et s'en releva aussi sec. Il fit le tour de la petite terrasse et vint se rassoir sur la même chaise. Il s'en releva, se rassit puis finalement s'en releva pour retourner dans le petit salon. Nous étions tous dehors sauf Charlie et les anciens. Les vampires c'étaient fait, aux loups maintenant. Je m'avançai à nouveau vers lui, lui prit la main et l'entraina dehors.

- _C'est moi qui le fais !_ Annonça Seth enthousiaste.

- _Pas question_, répondis Sam, _je m'en charge_.

Sur ce, il dégagea un espace assez grand sur la terrasse et commença à se déshabiller. Charlie se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus mais regardait attentivement. Emily vint poser une chaise derrière lui, au cas où.

Sam resta en caleçon. Il dit à Charlie de ne pas avoir peur et dans un magnifique salto arrière, se transforma. Le loup noir était très impressionnant. Mon père s'assit sur la chaise préparée par Emily et souffla…

- _Sainte mère de dieu…_

Je m'accroupis et serrai sa main très fort dans la mienne.

- _Les loups garous aussi…_ Lui dis-je, _et il était temps que tu sois au courant, papa, parce que je suis en danger et toi aussi_, continuais-je en versant une larme.

Mon père se releva, me redressa en me soutenant par les épaules et me serra dans son bras.

- _Rentrons_, intervint Emily, _on va vous raconter toute l'histoire_.

L'explication fût très longue. Billy commença par raconter les légendes quileutes que je connaissais bien. Ensuite, Carlisle enchaina avec mon histoire avec Edward, James et Victoria, l'Italie, les Volturis, les nouveau-nés et mon imprégnation. C'est Sam qui termina en exposant l'épisode de ce soir et les raisons de sa présence ici. Charlie écoutait très attentivement, sans prononcé un mot. J'étais assise sur l'accoudoir de son siège et il ne me lâcha pas la main une seule minute. Il était sous le choc. Quand tout le monde eu terminé, mon père prit la parole.

- _Bon_, dit-il, _qui est quoi ici ?_

- _Ok commençons par le plus simple_, intervint Embry, _que les humains lèvent la main_.

Emily, sue, Billy, le vieux Quil et moi-même levions la main. Mon père poussa un soupire de soulagement en me voyant le faire. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- _Les vampires maintenant…_

Carlisle et Alice s'exécutèrent. Le docteur en profita pour préciser que sa famille était « végétarienne » et qu'il existait d'autre clan similaire au sien, qu'on pouvait les distinguer grâce à leurs yeux jaunes.

- _Un médecin… Vampire_, fit Charlie perplexe.

Carlisle sourit conscient de l'ironie de la situation.

- _Voilà les autres sont des loups_, conclut Embry.

Mon père se retourna vers Jacob et le fixa puis fit descendre son regard sur la main de Jake toujours posée sur mon épaule. Je posais instinctivement ma main sur la sienne. Charlie détourna les yeux pour s'adresser à Billy.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire d'imprégnation, au juste ?_

Billy lui réexpliqua calmement et en profita pour lui expliquer comment cela nous était arrivé à Jacob et moi. Il mit plusieurs minutes à encaisser tout ça. Il alla même prendre l'air, seul. Nous autres, lui laissions le temps d'assimiler les choses. Il rentra rapidement.

- _Très bien_, fit-il, _que fait-on maintenant ? _

- _Bella et toi devez rester ici_, reprit Sam, _vous y serrez en sécurité_.

- _Tu pourras rester chez moi_, intervint Billy, _dans la chambre de Jacob_.

- _Jacob et toi resterez ici_, dit Sam, _il y a en permanence des loups qui seront amène de te protéger_.

L'idée d'être séparé de moi ne plu pas à Charlie mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il était conscient que la situation le dépassait, alors il accepta. J'irais le voir tout les jours.

L'heure était bien avancée dans la nuit, nous ne retournerions pas chez nous ce soir. Mon père partit avec Billy et les anciens. La plus part des loups rentrèrent pour surveillé le village. Paul, Sam et Jacob passerais la nuit ici, Carlisle et Alice resterais également jusqu'à ce que le reste de la famille reviennent. Emily me prêta des affaires de nuit et nous montras notre chambre à Jacob et moi. Paul dormirais sur le canapé. Quant aux vampires, ils resteraient dans les parages.

Je m'endormi comme une masse dans les bras de Jacob, alors qu'il était plus de 5 heures du matin.

**Voila ! Alors que dites vous de ça ? Contente/pas contente ? Un seul moyen de le savoir : review !**

**PS : il me semble que beaucoups de gens me mettent dans leurs alertes ou favoris, merci beaucoup à vous tous mais n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire!**


	13. Nouvelles normes de sécurité

**Salut !**

**Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais répondre à tout le monde ici plutôt qu'en message privé…**

**JacobXBella4ever** : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! Ca fait plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas m'arrêter tout de suite ! Lol !

**Djarina** : Comment ça tu veux Jacob ? Lol !

**Nany1980** : Merci, merci, merci !

**Em04** : Pour l'explication du contournement du don d'Alice comme tu t'en doute ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Par contre « l'entrainement » de Bella… En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! J'adore que elles sont « longues » !

**Galswinthe :** Merci ! Il était temps de mettre ce pauvre Charlie au parfum ! Lol !

**Wolfjacobhottie** : Un gros merci à toi ! Je suis toujours ravie de voir que mon histoire vous plait !

Merci à tous ceux qui ne laisse pas de reviews mais ajoute mon histoire en alert ou favorite! N'hésité pas à commenter!

**Chapitre 25 : Nouvelles normes de sécurité**

Je me réveillais dans la petite chambre bleue, chez Sam et Emily. Le soleil filtrait par un jour aux rideaux. J'étais incroyablement fatiguée. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'indiqua qu'il n'était que 8h12 du matin.

Jacob dormait à point fermé. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ces yeux qui étaient légèrement plissés. Je voulu les caresser du bout des doigts pour l'apaiser mais au moment où je le touchais, il attrapait mon poignet et ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se ressaisir, je lui souris et quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était que moi, il sourit lui aussi mais ne lâcha pas mon poignet. Il m'attira jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur lui et m'embrassa passionnément.

La maison était calme et silencieuse. Nous avions l'impression d'être seuls. C'était juste une impression car Seth vint pointer le bout de son nez à la petite fenêtre de la chambre et frappa au carreau. Il éclata de rire et s'en alla. Jake se leva pour aller fermer complètement le rideau puis vint se recoucher. Je soupirais, on ne pourra jamais être tranquille ici, comme Sam l'avait souligné, c'était toujours plein de loup. Je décidais de me lever. Jacob me rattrapa par la taille.

- _Où tu vas comme ça_ ? Demanda-t-il.

- _Prendre un petit déjeuner avant que tes frères n'aient vidé les réserves_ ! Fis-je, mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

Il se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir en direction de la porte. Il la ferma et mit la clé dans la poche de son short.

- _Pour ça, il va falloir me passer sur le corps… Bella Swan, tu es officiellement ma prisonnière_, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui et l'embrassa en fessant preuve d'une douceur infinie. Il succomba facilement. Je glissais alors délicatement ma main dans sa poche et m'empara de la clé. Victorieuse je la brandis au dessus de ma tête en allant sauter sur le lit. Il me rejoignait en une enjambée et attrapa mes pieds pour me faire tomber sur le dos. Il se coucha alors sur moi et m'embrassa.

- _Echappe toi si tu veux_, me dit-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

Evidement, je n'avais aucune envie de m'échapper. Je m'emparai de sa bouche pour l'embrasser derechef. Je balançais la clé, que je tenais toujours, à l'autre bout de la pièce et encercla sa taille avec mes jambes. Il se retourna pour me placer sur lui. J'en profitais pour enlever le débardeur de mon pyjama. Il fit courir ses mains le long de mon dos, me donnant des frissons. Il se redressa et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus fougueux que jamais. Il termina de me déshabiller avec un empressement que je ne lui connaissais pas mais qui me plu beaucoup. Puis, se déshabilla à son tour. Nos baisers et nos caresses reprirent de plus belle, plus intensément. Jacob me fit l'amour avec une soif proche du désespoir. En cet instant plus que jamais, je sentis que rien ne nous séparerais et je reprenais confiance en l'avenir…

Jacob se recoucha, je me couchais à mon tour colée à lui et remonta la couverture sur moi.

- _Tu sais_, lui dis-je, _tu m'as quasi demandé en mariage hier_.

Il sourit.

- _Ah bon ?_ Fit-il, l'air de rien, _je ne m'en souviens pas_.

- _Tu as dit « Bella Swan, tu vivras, m'épouseras et me fera des enfants »._

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

- _C'est vrai, j'ai dit ça…_ Répondit-il rayonnant.

- _Tu l'as dit parce que tu avais eu peur ?_ Demandais-je en me redressant.

- _Non, je l'ai dis parce que ça arrivera…_

- _Quand ?_ Fis-je impatiente.

- _Dés que j'aurais assez d'argent pour t'offrir la bague que tu mérites, une belle maison et une vie confortable_.

Je souris mais étais étonnement déçue. J'étais très pressée de commencer ma vie avec Jacob et j'avais envie de me marier avec lui. Avec Edward j'hésitais parce que je ne l'aimais pas le quart de ce que j'aimais Jacob. Je voulais être madame Black et je me rendais compte à quel point en cet instant. Jacob se leva et m'attira avec lui.

- _Viens, on va manger, ma belle…_

Je me levais penaude. Je savais qu'il avait raison mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçue. On se rhabilla en silence. Avant de quitter la pièce, Jacob se planta devant moi.

- _On n'a même pas de maison, Bella !_ Dit-il, sentant bien ma déception.

- _On a notre fort !_ Répliquais-je.

- _Bella…_ Fit-il en attrapant mon visage dans ses mains, le regard plus amoureux que jamais, _on a le temps_.

- _Ok…_ Dis-je vaincue.

Il me sourit en se mordant la lèvre du bas, ce qui me donna encore plus envie d'être sa femme. Au moins, mon empressement le faisait rire. Il ouvrir la porte et m'attira par la main à l'extérieur.

Après avoir salué Sam et Emily, nous nous mîmes à table. J'étais affreusement gênée, Emily avait préparé un tas de bonnes choses. Jacob me servi des gaufres connaissant mon péché mignon.

- _Où est Paul ?_, demanda-t-il.

- _Seattle en cours…_ Répondit Sam en souriant, se moquant l'air de rien.

Tant qu'ils discutaient, je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Jacob. Les études que j'avais choisie durais quatre ans, en admettant que je ne rate pas, ce qui était mal parti était donner que nous étions début novembre et que j'avais à peine mis les pieds en cours. Mais admettons, quatre ans. Quant à Jake, il devait terminer sa terminale et puis il voudrait peut être aussi allé à l'université. Cinq ans alors. Cinq ans ! Je ne tiendrais jamais… Je poussais un long soupire.

- _Quelle tête, Bella !_ Fit Emily.

Je levais les yeux vers elle tandis que Jacob venait me câliner dans mon dos.

- _Elle veut qu'on se marie_, dit-il.

- _Jacob !_ Fis-je, surprise et légèrement fâchée.

- _Quoi ?_ Répondit-il outré, _Sam le lira dans mes pensées et le dira à Emily de toute façon_.

Je lui assénais un coup de fourchette qu'il ne sentit même pas. Il vint se coller à moi et me murmura à l'oreille…

- _Je te ferais une belle demande…_

- _Dans combien de temps ?_ Redemandais-je à la limite du désespoir.

Il rigola franchement et me fit tourner sur ma chaise afin de lui faire face.

- _Un an_, affirma-t-il, _laisse-moi un an pour te rendre heureuse_.

Je sautais sur ma chaise, embrassa Jake et fila en sautillant vers la salle de bain. Un an, ça allait, je pouvais attendre. Ca n'avait rien de raisonnable mais tempi. Arrivée à la salle de bain, je me rendis compte que primo, je n'avais aucun vêtement de rechange et que secundo, je devais dire une chose à Jacob. Je fis donc demi-tour pour retourner dans les bras de mon loup.

- _Tu me rends déjà heureuse Jacob Black_, dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes deux mains.

Il éclat de son rire franc et m'embrassa en me penchant en arrière pour un baiser de cinéma. Je ris. Je me retournais vers Emily qui nous regardait, maternelle, en souriant. Je regardais de nouveau Jacob.

- _J'ai rien à me mettre_, dis-je.

- _T'as plus qu'à te balader toute nue_, répondit-il de sorte à ce que moi seule l'entende.

- _Viens je vais te prêter quelque chose_, dit-elle en m'entrainant, _comme ça tu n'auras pas à te promener toute nue_, ajouta-t-elle en infligeant un coup de torchons à Jacob.

Celui-ci pouffa. Moi, j'étais morte de honte. Pourtant, il faudrait bien que je m'y fasse. On n'avait presque aucune intimité ici. Je me surpris à penser que cela avait aussi beaucoup d'avantage. Le plus significatif étant celui de n'être jamais seule, d'avoir toujours quelqu'un à qui se confier. Les problèmes et les tracas étaient beaucoup moins lourds car on était plusieurs à les porter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais fin prête. Je retournais donc à la cuisine où les autres attendaient. Je couru presque dans les bras de Jacob qui avait perdu sa bonne humeur.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Jared, Quil, Embry et Seth arrivent avec Charlie_, dit-il, _vous irez prendre quelques affaires chez vous._

- _Et toi ?_

- _Je vais patrouiller avec Sam_.

- _Ok…_ Fis-je.

Quelque chose clochait, c'était évident. Il n'allait pas patrouiller, sinon il serait venu avec moi à Forks et un autre aurait accompagné Sam à sa place. Peut-être que je me fessais du cinéma mais la tension était palpable, on la sentait courir le long des murs.

- _Tu me caches quelques choses ?_ Demandais-je tout bas.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et la posa sur ma nuque en me regardant droit les yeux.

- _Va à Forks, mon amour, on se rejoint ici dans deux heures_, dit-il.

- _Ok…_ Répondis-je simplement.

On entendit la voiture de Charlie s'arrêter devant la maison. Jacob m'embrassa et s'en alla avec Sam. Je le regardais partir, sans être certaine de l'endroit où il allait. L'angoisse vint se nicher dans le creux de ma gorge. Elle y resterait pour les deux prochaines heures.

**Chapitre 26 : déménagement**

Après le départ de Jacob, j'accueilli mon père sur le pas de la porte. La nuit avait du être très dure pour lui après ce qu'il avait eu à encaisser la veille. Les deux immenses poches qu'il avait sous les yeux en témoignaient. Nous nous enlaçâmes quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je pu sentir à quel point il avait peur pour moi.

- _Ca va, papa ?_ Demandais-je en lui frottant le dos.

Il soupira. Il devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Il me lâcha après avoir embrassé mon front. Il avait vraiment l'air dépité, j'accusais le coup.

- _Il faut y aller_, nous interpella Jared très sérieux.

- _On va prendre ta voiture Bella_, dit Seth, montez dans l'habitacle, _nous voyagerons sur le plateau_.

Charlie prit le volant et nous voila parti pour ma maison. L'angoisse nichée dans ma gorge monta d'un cran. J'étais loin de Jacob et je retournais en territoire ennemi. Charlie me jetait des regards en coin régulièrement. Sans doute voulait-il surveiller mon état. Voila où j'en étais ma propre maison, la chambre où j'étais née était devenue un lieu de peur. Lorsque mon père gara la voiture, j'hésitais même une minute à descendre. Je n'avais qu'une envie retourner à la Push, l'endroit qui avait toujours été mon refuge et où il y avait mon protecteur à vie.

- _Allé, ma belle, on prend quelque affaire et on décampe_, me dit mon père.

Je sortis enfin me rappelant que je devais être forte et faire preuve de courage pour lui qui était déjà si inquiet et, de plus, privé de moi comme j'étais privée de lui. Je venais de revenir à Forks et voila que je quittais déjà mon père.

Je filais directement dans ma chambre, prenant mon courage à deux mains. Tout était normal, excepter quelques livres tombés sur le sol, seule vestige d'une bataille non menée. J'attrapais ma plus grande valise et y jetais tout mes vêtements, ma trousse de toilette, mon matériel scolaire et quelques livres. Je du m'assoir dessus pour la fermer. C'est dans cette position plutôt gênante que Seth me trouva.

- _Waouh ! Jolie chambre_, fit-il en entrant.

- _Hey, on ne rentre pas comme ça dans la chambre d'une demoiselle !_ Répondis-je faussement outrée.

- _Oh…_ Dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

- _Set revient ! Je plaisantais…_

Sur ce il vint s'affaler sur mon lit et me regarda rassembler quelques petites choses supplémentaires dans un sac. Je le vis plisser le nez. Il allait prendre la parole.

- _Je sais ça empeste ici…_ Le coupais-je.

- _C'n'est pas ça… Ca sent comme toi, comme nous et comme eux mais ton odeur domine_, m'expliqua-t-il.

- _Oh…_ Fis-je perplexe.

- _Ok ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que cette chambre, elle est un peu à ton image. Enfin, je veux dire… Toi, tu nous aimes tous pour ce qu'on est et même malgré ce qu'on est. Ben… Et c'est génial quoi…_ Dit-il gêner.

- _C'est bien ma fille ça…_ Répondit Charlie en entrant, les yeux plein de fierté.

- _Je vous laisse, je descends ça_, dit Seth en soulevant ma valise avec une facilité déconcertante.

- _Merci…_

Charlie s'assit sur le rocking-chair tandis que je m'installais face à lui, sur le lit.

- _Alors c'est de tout ça qu'est peuplé ton monde_, commença-t-il.

- _En effet… Mais tu sais, il n'y a pas que du danger…_

- _J'ai comprit ça dés que je vous ai vu vous regarder toi et Jake… L'imprégnation !_

- _On va s'en sortir et on finira par être heureux, papa…_

- _Bien sûr, ma belle ! Et même qu'on va commencer tout de suite !_

Je lui souris, contente de ce regain d'optimisme. Il se leva et quitta ma chambre pour m'attendre sur le palier. Je rassemblais mes affaires et fermais la porte en jetant un dernier regard à ma chambre d'enfant qui contenait tant de souvenir, avec l'espoir d'y revenir quand les temps seraient meilleurs.

En bas de l'escalier, je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer en voyant la montagne d'affaires que mon père avait emporté. Le tout était essentiellement constituer de matériel de pèche. Les loups rigolèrent également.

- _On est prêt ?_ Demanda Jared.

- _Y a plus qu'à charger tout ça…_ Répondis-je.

Une fois toutes nos affaires rangées dans la voiture, j'admirais la maison de la petite pelouse de devant. Mon père ferma la porte et vint me rejoindre, passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment ensuite Charlie poussa un grand soupir et alla s'installer au volant. Je l'imitais.

- _En route mauvaise troupe !_ Fit mon père ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur malgré sa fatigue.

La route pour la Push fut silencieuse. Charlie se rendit directement chez Billy et Jake pour vider le plus gros du chargement avant de retourner chez Sam. Lorsque Billy nous vit débarquer, il fit des yeux ronds.

- _Vous croyez que j'ai un palais ? Où est ce qu'on va mettre tout ça ?_

Nous éclations tous de rire quand je vis Leah sortir de la maison. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, j'eu peur mais je me radoucis en voyant que son visage avait l'air serein. Je ne le jurerais pas mais on aurait même dit qu'elle souriait légèrement. Je m'avançais vers notre hôte laissant les garçons décharger. Ils m'avaient gentiment fait comprendre que je n'étais d'aucune utilité.

- _Salut Billy ! Leah…_

- _J'y vais Billy, à plus tard_, dit-elle sans prendre la peine de me saluer.

Le père de Jacob me fit un clin d'œil. Je souris mais ne comprit pas vraiment.

- _Elle est venue me donner un coup de main pour quelque chose_, fit-il mystérieux et malicieux.

- _Quoi ?_ Demandais-je curieuse.

- _Tu verras bien, ce soir, c'est une surprise !_

Je restais perplexe mais n'insista pas, je verrais ce soir. La voiture était presque vide, les garçons avaient déchargé et avaient réussit à ranger presque tout dans la petite chambre.

- _Je te ramène chez Sam, Bella ? Jake doit déjà y être…_ Proposa Jared.

Je couru jusqu'à la voiture sous les rires de tous, pressée de retrouver mon soleil. Je parti seul avec Jared. Les autres restaient là, ils allaient aider Billy pour la fameuse surprise qui était sans doute un diner. Le trajet fut très agréable et nous rigolions beaucoup. Chez Sam, Jacob était effectivement arrivé. Je couru me lover dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver enfin.

**C'est tout pour le moment ! **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! **


	14. Finalement j'adore les surprises!

**Salut les filles!**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me touche énormément ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'êtes rien que des amours !**

**Voici la suite !**

**Chapitre 27 : une cabane au canada… ou presque !**

Nous étions attablés dans la cuisine d'Emily. Paul nous avait rejoint accompagner de Rachel qui n'était pas revenue à la Push depuis un certain temps. Jacob était très heureux de la revoir mais parlais peu. Il était préoccupé par ce qu'il avait à dire. Il m'emmena sur la petite terrasse.

- _Alors_, commençais-je, _où êtes-vous aller ?_

- _Chez les Cullen_, répondit-il.

- _Pourquoi faire ?_

- _On t'a parlé de Fred et Eléazar… Ils sont arrivés ce matin à la villa avec le reste des Cullen_.

- _Pour l'entrainement ? On commence quand ?_ Demandais-je.

-_Premier contact_ _Demain. Nous t'expliquerons tout sur place, mon amour, en attendant, détendons-nous un peu_.

- _Je ne demande que ça ! _

- _On va tous diner chez moi… Tu es d'accord ?_

- _Bien sûr !_

- _Tant mieux parce qu'on a une surprise pour toi !_

- _Hum… Tu es dans le coup ! Dois-je avoir peur ?_

- _Peut-être bien…_ Fit-il rieur en soulevant le sourcil, _allé allons-y !_

Je ris franchement. Il se leva et m'attira par la main vers l'intérieur de la maison où les autres nous attendaient pour partir. Rachel proposa de faire le court trajet à pied. C'était une bonne idée. Elle marchait avec Jacob, tous les deux en profitaient pour se rattraper un peu et discuter. Je décidais donc de rester à l'écart préférant parler avec Paul des cours et des choses que je n'avais pas bien saisis dans ses notes. Mes relations avec lui s'étaient nettement améliorées, sans doute grâce à Rachel qui lui apportait beaucoup de sérénité.

Lorsque la petite maison rouge fut en vue, Jake m'attendit et me prit par la main. Je pouvais constater qu'il y avait du monde : les loups, mon père, Billy, sue et notre petit groupe. Il avait tous l'air de nous attendre, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'en présumais que c'était l'heure de la surprise. Jacob se planta face à moi tandis que les autres restaient légèrement en retrait.

- _Voila locca… La surprise…_ Dit-il l'air très embarrassé pour une fois.

Je lui souris et attendais sagement qu'il continue. Sa maladresse passagère me plaisait beaucoup. Il continua.

- _C'est provisoire mais je me suis dit qu'on en aurait besoin alors nos pères ont décidés de m'aider et la meute s'en est mêlée parce que comme tu le sais, on ne leur cache rien !_

Sur ce il m'entraina vers l'arrière de la maison, vers son garage. Je le suivais de plus en plus intriguée. Il stoppa net devant la porte qui était fraichement peinte. Il l'ouvrir.

- _Voilà, c'n'est pas le du Taj Mahal mais c'est mieux que notre fort !_ Dit-il.

- _Oh mon dieu Jacob…_ Dis-je en comprenant.

Je poussais la porte et entrais. Mes yeux ne savaient pas où se poser tant il y avait des changements ici. Le sol avait été recouvert de parquet, les murs enduits et peints, quelques meubles étaient disposer dans l'unique pièce. Il avait transformé son garage en maison, pour moi.

- _C'est provisoire_, répétât-il, _mais au moi c'est chez nous_.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et lui sautais au cou. Il m'enlaça et sembla rassurer.

- _C'est magnifique, mon amour ! _Dis-je émerveillée.

- _Ok ! Je te fais faire le tour de propriétaire_…

Il m'entraina à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- _Et voila !_ Fit-il.

J'éclatais de rire mais en fait j'étais folle de joie. Il avait disposé un grand lit dans le coin opposé à la porte d'entrée qu'il avait séparé du reste de la pièce par un magnifique paravent en bois sculpté qui était chez Billy hier encore. Il y avait un canapé contre le mur, une table basse et même un tapis, un meuble bas qui supportait une antique télévision et sur le mur du fond la cuisine constituée d'un évier et d'un réchaud.

- _Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain_, dit-il en m'entrainant.

A coté de la cuisine il y avait une petite porte qui menait autrefois à un placard. Il y avait installé une cabine de douche et une toilette.

- _C'est génial Jacob ! _

- _Ben disons qu'on pourra aller au petit coin et se doucher en même temps mais bon… C'est que de la récup, un jour on aura une belle maison…_

- _Arrête ça ! J'adore ! C'est parfait, on sera heureux, je peux le sentir_.

- _Tout le monde a aidé, on a fait ça en très peu de temps. C'est surtout Charlie… Il y a passé la nuit… Emily a fait un peu de décoration ce matin mais il faudra que tu fasses le reste… On a reçu un peu d'argent… Cadeau d'emménagement que tu pourras utiliser._

Je l'embrassais pour lui communiquer mon bonheur. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter notre maison mais je voulais remercier ma famille pour tout ce qu'ils venaient de m'offrir. Nous rejoignîmes donc le petit groupe pour manger.

Je remerciais tout le monde, les enlaçais pour leur montrer tout mon bonheur et ma gratitude. Jake en fit de même. Le repas fût très convivial comme toujours. Au moment du dessert, je confiais à Emily que j'étais impatiente de recevoir tout le monde chez nous. Ni une ni deux, tout le monde prit son assiette pour traverser le petit jardin et aller manger dans le cabanon. Le trajet dans le noir fut folklorique, les uns trébuchants, les autres riant aux éclats. Le repas terminé et la nuit bien entamée, les invités quittèrent les lieux. Seth me fit remarquer en partant qu'il avait déposé mes affaires dans un coin. Je l'en remerciais. Charlie et Billy furent les derniers à quitter les lieux avec une certaine émotion.

Je défis mes valises et rangea mes vêtements et mes livres. Je constatais que Jake avait déjà rangé les siens et souris en voyant nos affaires rangée cote à cote. J'étais comblée. Encore une fois, nous nous couchâmes très tard dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cependant, nous ne parvenions pas à trouver le sommeil. La pluie martelait le toit en tôle dans un boucan du tonnerre. J'éclatais de rire à plusieurs reprises entrainant Jacob avec moi.

- _Je trouverais un truc pour régler ça dés demain_, dit-il.

- _Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?_

- _J'en sais rien !_ Dit-il en rigolant.

- _Qui a fait le toit ?_

- _Leah !_ fit-il mort de rire.

Je riais de bon cœur quand on entendit des gouttes tomber sur le parquet. Jake se leva et ralluma pour voir d'où venait la fuite. Il plaça une bassine à l'endroit repérer et revint se coucher prés de moi.

La maison était minuscule, le cabinet de toilette fessait office de douche et maintenant il y avait une fuite mais pourtant, pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu être ailleurs.

**Chapitre 28 : en prévision du pire**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire où j'étais, chez nous. Jake était déjà levé, je me redressais pour faire dépasser ma tête du paravent. Il était installé à la table, dos à moi, il terminait de petit-déjeuner. Je me levais pour le surprendre.

- _Enfin levée la marmotte ?_ Dit-il alors que je n'avais pas mit mon deuxième pied à terre.

Je le rejoignis en souriant et m'assit sur ses genoux.

- _Bonjour mon amour_, fis-je.

- _Bonjour ma belle… Bien dormi malgré tout ?_

- _Comme un bébé !_ Et c'était vrai.

Je me levais pour fouiner dans les armoires à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner. Je trouvais rapidement mes céréales favorites et retournais m'installer à la table.

- _Quand va-t-on à la villa pour l'entrainement?_ Demandais-je.

- _C'est eux qui viennent… Ils ne devraient plus tarder. La meute est chez Billy_.

- _Comment ça se fait ? Je pensais que j'irais là-bas…_

- _Je le sentais mieux comme ça et Sam aussi… Chez eux, personne n'est à l'aise. _

J'acquiesçais et retournais à mes céréales. Il me parla du toit et j'adorais ça. Je ne comprenais rien mais appréciais le fait de parler de notre chez nous. Une fois que j'eu terminé, il me montra le fonctionnement de la douche et je m'habillais. Pendant ce temps là, Jacob alla chez Billy où je devais le rejoindre pour attendre les Cullen. Lorsque j'arrivais, tout le monde était là excepter Carlisle et Esmée. J'étais affreusement gênée car je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis l'épisode de la bagarre. Je saluais l'assemblée et enlaça Alice qui vint à ma rencontre.

- Où sont Carlisle et Esmée ? Lui demandais-je.

- _On va tout t'expliquer._

Je m'installais à coté de Jacob tandis qu'Alice s'installais de l'autre coté de moi. Je remarquais un bon nombre de vampires inconnus. C'est Jasper qui prit la parole, en l'absence des patriarches il semblait avoir prit les choses en mains. Il me présenta tout le monde. Eléazar était un grand brun à la carrure impressionnante, il était accompagné de Carmen, Tania et Kate du clan de Denali. Il me semblait qu'il manquait une sœur, Irina, mais je n'osais pas poser de question. Il désigna un coin de la pièce et annonça Fred, je ressenti alors une sensation bizarre en essaye de regarder dans la direction indiquée. Une vague de dégout m'envahi en une fraction de seconde et fut prise d'une forte nausée. Je me sentis blanchir.

- _Ok ça suffit Fred_, dit Jasper.

Sur ce, le dégout passa et je pu apercevoir un vampire blond assez massif poster à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bree se trouvait à coté de lui. Je ne les avais pas vu ni un ni l'autre.

- _Surprenant…_ Fit Eléazar en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- _Fred peut repousser les gens et ainsi se rendre presqu'invisible_, m'expliqua Jasper.

- _Alors c'est elle, la fameuse Bella…_ Dit Fred en s'approchant de moi.

Il me tendit une main que je serrais. Ses yeux rouges sombre me firent un peu peur mais il semblait se contrôler, tout comme Bree dont les yeux étaient jaunes désormais et qui me sourit. Jacob ne me quittait cependant pas d'une semelle et Jasper prenait bien soin de toujours se poster entre les vampires et moi. Edward semblait également surveiller les mouvements des uns et des autres de prés.

- _Les présentations sont faites_, dit Jacob en me reculant par le bras pour me placer derrière lui et Sam.

Les autres loups virent se placer autour d'eux pour me faire un rempart au moindre problème.

- _Eléazar a vécu longuement avec les Volturi_, reprit Jasper, _il a quelques informations à nous fournir notamment sur la manière dont ils ont pu contourner le don d'Alice et sur cette fameuse date du 16 janvier_.

- _Effectivement_, intervint l'intéresser, _j'ai vécu à Voltera un certain temps. Selon moi, ils ont contourné le don d'Alice d'une manière très simple : grâce à un bouclier. Bella, tu possèdes ce genre de bouclier, Alice peut voir ton avenir car celui-ci est physique alors que ton bouclier est psychique. Dans leur garde, les Volturi comptent un vampire prénommé Renata doté d'un bouclier similaire mais qui ne fonctionne que sur les dons physiques. Si Renata prend Jane sous son bouclier et que celle-ci décide de venir à Forks, Alice sera incapable de voir la décision prise sous le bouclier et cela fonctionneras tant qu'elle se tiendra à cette décision sans douter ou sans changer d'avis. Normalement celui qui attaque Renata où la personne qu'elle protège devient confuse, ne se souvient pas de son but. Alice n'a rien ressenti de tel car elle n'envoie pas d'ondes directes, elle ne reçoit donc pas d'onde en retour et pas d'information non plus. _

J'acquiesçais, mesurant l'ampleur des pouvoirs en la possession des Volturi.

- _Pour la 16 janvier, j'ai également une idée_, continua Eléazar, _mais pour te l'exposer je dois d'abord t'expliquer l'histoire du clan roumain. Ce clan est composé de Stefan et Vladimir, ils ont également une garde. Il s'agit d'un clan très ancien, bien plus encore que les Volturi. Ils étaient autrefois ce que les italiens sont aujourd'hui, une sorte de famille royale. Ce sont les Volturi qui les ont détrônés et depuis ils cherchent à se venger._ _Vladimir a récemment lancé un ultimatum à Aro : à compter du 16 janvier, ils ont un an pour restituer ce qu'ils ont prit où les roumain lancerons une attaque. _

- _C'est là que sont Carlisle et Esmée_, intervint Alice, _ils tentent de rallier les roumains à notre cause. Leur aide pourrait nous être très précieuse_.

- _Ok_, fis-je, _mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi. Les italiens et les roumains se font la guerre, je ne vois pas bien ce que je fais dans le tableau_.

- _Aro a perçu l'étendue de ton don lors de ta visite de Volterra_, répondit Jasper, _il veut que tu fasses partie de son armée. Ton don associé à celui de Renata le rendrait intouchable et invisible mais pour cela, il faut qu'ils aient le temps de t'entrainer et que ton cœur cesse de battre… _

- _Que je devienne un vampire…_

Jacob grondât et se plaça un peu plus devant moi. Jasper et Eléazar reculèrent instantanément. J'étais sous le choc, si Aro me voulait à ce point j'avais bien peur que rien ne puisse se mettre sur son chemin. Je ne voyais plus l'intérêt du plan.

- _Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?_ Demandais-je à peine audible.

Jake me prit dans ses bras voyant que la peur prenait le dessus. Il me fit m'assoir afin d'éviter, pour une fois, l'évanouissement. Je me ressaisis assez vite mais ne voyait toujours pas comment nous allions faire pour échapper à cela. J'avais voulu être un vampire mais ça me semblais être il y a une éternité. Aujourd'hui, je voulais vivre plus que jamais, vivre avec Jacob.

- _On a un bon plan Bella_, me dit-il, _ça va marcher sinon on se battra et ont les tueras jusqu'aux dernier_.

- _On va utiliser le don de Fred pour te cacher_, continua Alice, _ils ne te trouveront pas même Démétri en sera incapable_. _Ils ne sont pas au courant de l'existence des loups, la surprise sera de notre coté._

- _Les roumains viendrons sans aucun doute_, intervint Jasper, _et ont essayera le chantage_.

- _Je ne comprends pas… Du chantage ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Jane était au courant que Victoria créait une armée_, dit Bree, _je l'ai vu et elle n'a rien fait. C'est la raison de notre présence ici à Fred et à moi, les Volturi sont des monstres qu'il faut empêcher de nuire_.

- _Tout à fait d'accord_, fit Tania, _ils voudront protéger ce secret coute que coute. Pour eux, la réputation et le paraitre sont ce qu'il y a de plus importants._

- _Une fois nos atouts joués, on pourra encore tirer notre dernière carte_, ajouta Eléazar, _mais pour cela il faut attendre la réponse de Stefan et Vladimir_.

- _Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il faudrait entraîner mon don ?_ Demandais-je à Jacob.

- _On va essayer, en effet, mais il veut mieux ne pas trop compter dessus…_

- _Ce sera difficile, voire impossible_, ajouta Eléazar, _mais on va essayer, cela pourrait être une chance supplémentaire. Mon don est de deviner ceux des autres et je peux sentir à quel point le tient est puissant. Cela vaut la peine d'essayer. On va surtout exercer celui de Fred en ta présence. Il faudra que tu apprennes à te tenir à proximité de lui, Bree pourra t'aider, elle le fait très bien. Ton bouclier ne pourra pas t'aider puisque le don de Fred est physique. Mais si tu réussis à le développer, tu pourras nous protéger des dons des Volturi._

- _Ok_, fis-je, _commençons alors…_

Je me levais et sorti, tous les autres me suivirent. Le premier entrainement pouvait commencer.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! **

**Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews !**

**A bientôt !**

**XoXo**


	15. C'est la crise!

**Salut les filles!**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me touche énormément ! Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'étais vraiment désolée pour ma longue absence… J'essayerai désormais d'être plus régulière dans mes publications ! Pour me faire pardonner je vous met un gros morceau ! **

**Voici la suite !**

**Chapitre 29 : Ce n'est pas gagné !**

Nous nous installions à l'extérieur derrière, entre la maison et le garage. Le plus important était que je puise me tenir à proximité de Fred et ainsi rester « invisible ». Eléazar demanda à ce dernier de nous expliquer comment, selon lui, son don fonctionnait.

- _C'est comme ci j'étirais un muscle_, expliqua Fred, _c'est indolore et je peux décider qui inclure et qui exclure de sa protection_.

- _Très bien_, fit Eléazar, _je vois que tu as déjà une grande maitrise. Voyons si cela fonctionne avec Bella_.

Fred acquiesçait tandis qu'Eléazar interrogeait Jacob du regard. Jake me prit la main et m'emmena jusqu'à Fred.

- _Essaye_, lui dit-il.

Fred se concentra une seconde et instantanément je vis tout le monde détourner le regard ou reculer. Moi je ne ressentais rien, je n'étais absolument pas mal à l'aise et pouvais regarder Fred aisément. Je me retournais sur Jacob pour voir sa réaction et constatais qu'il était tout blanc, limite vert, il plissait des yeux, pinçait les lèvres et transpirait énormément.

- _Arrête !_ Criais-je à Fred qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

Jacob prit un grand bol d'air et paru instantanément soulagé. C'était donc le don de Fred qui agissait sur lui.

- _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_ Demandais-je agressive.

- _J'ai essayé mais ça ne fonctionne pas !_ Répondit-il penaud, _je ne comprends pas ça marche toujours_.

- _Ca se complique_, intervint Eléazar, _c'est sans doute du à la nature lupine de Jacob_…

- _Ca va allé_, déclara Jake, _je tiendrais le coup_….

Il ne tiendrait jamais le coup pendant la durée de la rencontre avec les Volturi, il avait été trop mal même si c'était passé aussi vite que c'était venu. J'allais protester quand je vis Alice et Edward arrêter de discuter. Alice s'avança vers nous et s'adressa à Jacob.

- _Je vais rester avec Bella_, fit-elle, _que tu le veuille ou non tu as confiance en moi, tu sais que je la protégerais_.

Jacob accepta à contre cœur et nous réitérâmes l'exercice. Cela fonctionna toujours aussi bien pour moi et Alice m'informa qu'elle avait une légère nausée mais sans plus. Il faudrait donc que le moment venu, ce soit à un vampire de rester avec Fred et moi.

Les choses avaient très bien commencées. Il n'y avait pas eu d'incident et les discutions étaient calmes, chacun prenant soin d'écouter l'autre. C'était simple. Trop simple.

- _A toi Bella_, fit Jasper, _voyons voir ce que tu sais faire_.

Emmet pouffa, je lui fis la moue mais n'était pas du tout étonnée du fait qu'il se moque de moi. J'adorais Emmet mais c'était un moqueur né. Rosalie le réprimanda d'une tape sur le bras.

- _Comme je te l'expliquais_, intervint Eléazar, _tu possèdes un bouclier psychique. Selon moi, il fonctionne de la même manière que le don de Fred. Tu devrais sentir comme un muscle que tu peux étirer à souhait_. _Edward peux-tu essayé de lire les pensée de Bella ?_

Edward se concentrais tandis que Jacob revenait se placer à mes cotés. Voyant Edward, les yeux braqué sur moi, Jake leva les siens au ciel. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

- _Rien_, fit Edward.

- _A-tu fait quelque chose de spécial, Bella ?_ Demanda Eléazar.

- _Non…_

- _As-tu sentis quelque chose de spécial ?_

- _Non…_

- _Ok, on va réessayer mais cette fois essaye de te concentrer… Soit attentive à ce que tu ressens, à quelque chose de spécial que tu ne ferais pas en temps normal et qui se mettrais en route spontanément_.

J'acquiesçais et me concentrait sur Edward. Le temps passa sans que je ne ressente rien.

- _Et maintenant ?_ demanda Eléazar.

- _Toujours rien…_ Fis-je désolée.

- _Et bien… Ce n'est pas gagné_ !

Je baissais la tête vraiment déçue de les décevoir tous. Jacob me frotta le dos et me déposa un baiser sur le front pour me consolé.

- _Ne t'en veux pas Bella_, reprit Eléazar, _cela veux dire que ton don est inné. Il agit sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Cela ne va pas être facile mais tu es déjà très douée. Il est possible de le développer plus. Certains humains y arrivent comme les médiums par exemple_.

Ces paroles me rassurèrent même si je restais perplexe. J'attendais les indications du spécialiste quand Kate s'avança vers nous d'un pas déterminé.

- _Mon don est également psychique_, fit-elle, _et autrement plus violent que celui d'Edward- sans vouloir te vexer cher cousin- il entrainerait des réactions plus violente de la part de Bella, lui permettant peut-être de mieux comprendre_.

- _Ca vaut la peine d'essayer…_ Répondit Eléazar.

- _En quoi ca consiste ?_ Demanda Jacob en se plaçant devant moi.

- _J'envoie des décharges électriques_, fit-elle.

- _Pas question_, répondit Jake.

- _Elle ne sentira rien !_ Répondit-elle.

Jacob gronda, prêt à se transformer au moindre problème, Paul et Sam sur ses talons. Kate recula en signe de défaite mais moi, je trouvais que ça valait la peine d'essayer. Je contournais Jake et couru jusque Kate. Elle comprit immédiatement mon intention et posa la main sur mon bras. Je sentis alors quelques choses en moi s'activer. C'est comme si j'avais un muscle tout autour de corps qui se durcirait, non pas au contact de Kate mais dès qu'elle envoyait la décharge. Rosalie était arrivée avant Jacob et me recula pour m'emmener prés des loups qui étaient à la limite de la transformation. Jacob me prit dans ses bras, il allait parler mais je lui coupais la parole.

- _J'ai sentis quelque chose_, dis-je en les regardants tours à tours lui et Eléazar.

- _Quoi ? Tu as eu mal ?_ Demanda Jacob.

- _Non… C'est comme ci j'avais un muscle autour de ma peaux qui se raidissait_…

- _Très bien_, répondit Eléazar, _c'est ce que je pensais… Ton bouclier peut donc être étendu_.

- _Comment je dois faire ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Chaque chose en son temps… Tu dois d'abord apprendre à le maitriser pour toi, en toute situation. C'était facile avec Kate car il y a un contact direct. Pour toi, c'est comme un reflex. Il faut que tu apprennes à le contrôler, à mettre le bouclier mais aussi à le retirer_. _Il faut le refaire avec Kate et que tu essaye de bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe, comment le bouclier fonctionne. Mais cette fois, vous devez être d'accord,_ termina Eléazar en s'adressant à la meute.

Jake donna son accord mais resta tout le temps à coté de moi, sur le qui-vive. Kate m'envoyait des décharges et je sentais mon bouclier fonctionner. Il s'activait et se désactivait. J'essayais de le contrôler et de le désactiver sans succès. Cela m'épuisait mais je ne préférais ne rien dire, ne voulant surtout pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Après plusieurs heures d'entrainement avec Kate, Eléazar proposa d'en revenir à Edward. Il voulait savoir si maintenant je pouvais sentir quelques choses. A ma grande surprise ce fut le cas. Je sentis mon bouclier s'activer au moment ou Edward tentait de pénétrer mon esprit. Eléazar en fut très heureux. Moi j'étais éreintée. Heureusement, la journée touchait à sa fin. Les vampires renteraient à la villa tandis que les loups s'apprêtait à allé diner chez Billy.

- _Vas-y mon amour_, dis-je à Jacob, _je vais me changer et je te rejoins_.

Dans le garage, la garde robe était en face du lit et j'avais l'étrange impression que celui-ci m'appelait. Je décidais de me coucher juste une minute et ferma les yeux quand je sentis mon bouclier s'activer. Je me redressais sur le qui-vive mais ne distinguait personne. La fenêtre était ouverte, j'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir fermée à cause de la pluie d'hier soir. Je me relevais et allais la fermer quand j'entendis qu'on tirait une chaise derrière moi. Je me retournais brusquement. Edward.

**Chapitre 30 : Y a pas moyen d'être tranquille !**

Je sursautais violement. Edward était assis à la table de la cuisine, à l'endroit même où Jacob était assit ce matin. En le voyant ainsi, je constatais à quel point je lui en voulais toujours pour ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Jake.

- _On frappe avant d'entrer_, dis-je sèchement.

- _Joli… Un peu rudimentaire mais joli…_ Dit-il.

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux Edward _? demandais-je agressive.

- _La bassine d'eau au milieu de salon fait un peu désordre…_ Ajouta-t-il.

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Répétais-je.

- _Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir été désobligeant envers Jacob…_

- _Dans ce cas, c'est à lui que tu devrais t'adresser. C'est pour le baiser que tu me dois des excuses._

Il éclata d'un rire franc et sincère. Ma colère redoubla mais j'étais surtout stupéfaite. Il se leva et se planta devant moi, son visage souriant à quelques centimètres du mien. Je n'avais absolument pas peur car il n'était ni agressif ni menaçant.

- _Je recommencerais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, Bella Swan_.

Je le repoussais de toutes mes forces, les deux mains placées sur son torse. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il était toujours le même et avait changé en même temps. Il n'était pas un danger mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, on lisait une certaine arrogance dans son regard. Pas comme celle de Jacob, plutôt l'arrogance de quelqu'un de blesser qui prend un malin plaisir à faire enrager son ennemi. Edward était la pour une chose : embêter Jacob.

- _Va t'en_, lui dis-je.

- _Allé Bella, je croyais qu'on pouvait être amis…_

- _Je le croyais aussi mais tous ce qui t'intéresse c'est de rendre Jake jaloux_.

- _Pas du tout !_ Fit-il, l'air innocent, _je veux vraiment que ça s'arrange…_

Il avait l'air sincère. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste être mon ami mais j'étais persuadée que si ça énervait Jacob ça lui ferait plaisir. Néanmoins, je décidais de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute parce que je l'avais aimé et que je l'aimais toujours d'une certaine manière même si je lui en voulais encore un peu.

- _Ok très bien… Soyons amis_, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- _Amis…_ Répéta-t-il en me la serrant, _on se voit demain pour l'entrainement…_

- _A demain, Edward…_

Il sorti par la porte. J'étais définitivement épuisée mais je devais rejoindre Jacob avant qu'il ne s'inquiète. Il fallait également que j'aère cette pièce, j'allai donc rouvrir la fenêtre et chercher des vêtements dans la garde robe. Je me changeais pour une tenue plus confortable et m'installais sur le canapé pour lasser mes chaussures. Je pensais à ma conversation avec Edward et décidais de fermer les yeux juste une seconde. Je me sentis partir dans le sommeil, je savais que Jake allait s'inquiéter mais j'étais incapable de lutter.

Je me réveillais quelques minutes plus tard allongée sur le lit alors que Jacob m'enlevais mes chaussures.

- _Rendors toi ma belle_, me dit-il, _je venais juste voir si ça allait…_

Je sentis son corps chaud s'allonger prés du mien, c'était un vrai réconfort de l'avoir prés de moi mais dans mon demi-sommeil je réussis à me dire qu'il devait avoir faim.

- _Va manger, mon amour…_ Réussis-je à balbutier en dormant.

- _Ca va, je préfère rester là…_ Répondit-il.

Je n'insistais pas, trop heureuse de l'avoir prés de moi. Je me retournais pour me glisser dans ses bras. Je me souvins alors que je devais lui dire qu'Edward était venu.

- _Il est venu_, bredouillais-je.

- _Qui ?_

- _Edward_.

Je commençais déjà à me rendormis, j'étais vraiment au bout du rouleau. Je sentis Jacob resserrer son étreinte autour de moi et me déposer un baiser sur ma tête et je sombrais dans le sommeil.

La pluie ayant cessé, la nuit fût calme si bien que je me réveillais le lendemain matin requinquée. Lorsque j'ouvrir les yeux, Jacob était allongé à coté de moi. Il était réveillé mais fixait le plafond. Je déposais ma main sur son torse pour lui signifier que j'étais réveillée. Il la prit et la conduisit à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser et la replaça ensuite sur son torse.

- _Bonjours_, dis-je la voix rocailleuse.

Pas de réponse. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses réflexions. Je me levais pour prendre un petit déjeuner, ayant sauté le diner la veille, je mourrais de faim. Je servis Jake mais il restait planté sur le lit. Je mangeais donc seule et fila dans la douche. Une fois prête, je décidais d'aller voir ce qu'il avait.

- _Ca va Jacob ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Ca va et toi ?_ Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

- _Tu compte rester là toute la journée ?_ Demandais-je en rigolant.

- _Peut-être bien_, répondit-il limite agressif.

- _Ok… Sympa… _

Sur ce il se leva, me donnant une petite tape sur le genou au passage. Là, je ne comprenais rien. Il ne me parlait et n'agissais jamais comme ça même lorsqu'il était tracasser. Je comptais bien lui en parler mais j'entendais déjà du bruit dehors. Je reconnu le petit carillon d'Alice quand elle rigolait et sorti donc la saluer.

- _Alors remise d'hier ?_ Me demanda-t-elle en m'embrassant.

- _J'ai dormi comme un bébé !_

Je saluais l'assemblée. Edward nous rejoignit Alice et moi. Il me salua mais s'en alla aussitôt pour retrouver Emmet et Rosalie. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jake sorti. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu sa mauvaise humeur dans la douche car il me sourit et s'approcha de moi, il déposa un baiser appuyer sur mes lèvres. Je pris ça pour des excuses et il alla rejoindre Sam.

Tout le monde était beaucoup plus à l'aise que la veille et l'entrainement pu reprendre. Je m'exerçais d'abord avec Kate puis avec Edward. Jacob était plus attentionner que jamais. Je ne pu, cependant, pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à m'embrasser ou à me serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'Edward était à proximité.

Je ne fis aucun progrès spectaculaire ce jour là, cependant, je sentais de mieux en mieux mon bouclier. Dans l'après midi, j'avais même eu la légère impression de recevoir une décharge électrique alors que j'essayais d'enlever mon bouclier. Eléazar était très content et tout le monde était impressionner.

Sam avait refusé que des humains, sauf moi, assistent à l'entrainement. Je voyais néanmoins très souvent Charlie, Billy et Emily espionner à la fenêtre, ce qui me fessait rire. Leah les informait de l'évolution de l'entrainement. Lorsqu'elle leur dit que j'avais réussit à contrôler mon bouclier, ils virent m'applaudir à la fenêtre. Emmet était mort de rire et moi, ça me touchait beaucoup.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin lorsque les vampires regagnèrent la villa. Ils reviendraient le lendemain. Emily sorti alors pour nous signaler que le repas était prêt. J'étais beaucoup moins fatiguée que la veille lorsque nous entrâmes tous dans la petite maison de Billy. Je m'installais à table, à coté de Jacob.

- _Pas trop triste ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir mais je pu constater qu'il avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur, encore plus vive que ce matin.

- _Non pourquoi je serais triste ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Je ne sais pas… comme ça… tes copains vampires sont partis alors…_

- _Non…_ Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je ne comprenais pas quelle mouche le piquait. Je décidais de faire semblant de rien pour l'instant mais il me devrait une explication ce soir. Je me servis et mangeais même si mon appétit était un peu couper. Il en fit de même. Je parlais avec Charlie pendant tout le repas, Jake ne m'adressais pas la parole. A un moment, il posa sa main sur ma jambe. Je la lui pris et me retourna vers lui, fixant mon regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air très triste.

- _Tu me boude ?_ Lui demandais-je en essayant d'avoir l'air attendrissant.

- _Pas du tout…_ Dit-il mais je sentis que c'était bien ça.

- _Menteur…_ Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- _C'est toi la menteuse_, fit-il amèrement en ricanant.

Cette réflexion me fit l'effet d'un couteau dans le cœur. Je me levais de table sentant que j'allais éclater en sanglots. Personne n'avait suivit notre conversation. Ils furent donc tous très surprit de me voir quitter l'assemblée de cette manière. J'entendis Emily demander à Jake ce qu'il avait fait sur le ton du reproche. J'allai me réfugier au garage où je pouvais laisser libre court à mes larmes.

**Chapitre 31 : Un loup en colère**

J'avais à peine claqué la porte du garage que je l'entendis se rouvrir sur Jake. Il avait l'air très en colère mais je l'étais aussi, et blessée en plus de ça. J'aurais voulu lui hurler dessus pour le forcer à me dire ce qui n'allait pas mais je pleurais trop pour ça. Avec une seule main, il débloqua le rempart que j'avais fait avec mes bras pour l'empêcher de m'approcher et me prit dans ses bras. Il me serait très fort tandis que je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps sur son torse.

- _Je m'excuse_, dit-il.

- _Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait _? Réussis-je à bredouiller entre deux sanglots.

- _Edward…_

C'était donc bien cela, ce que je redoutais. Je sanglotais de plus belle à l'entente du prénom de celui qui venait toujours se mettre entre nous. Je développais une certaine rancœur envers le vampire à cause de cela pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher ni de l'aimer ni d'avoir envie que les choses s'arrangent entre nous puisqu'il avait risqué sa vie pour moi et que si il le fallait, il la risquerait encore aujourd'hui. Je lui étais reconnaissante et redevable que Jacob le veuille ou non. Je me reculais des bras de Jake et lui fit face.

- _Ca suffit…_ Chuchotais-je, _je n'en peux plus…_

Jacob ne répondais pas, il se contentait de rester planter là et de me regarder. Je décidais de mettre carte sur table. Mes larmes stoppèrent net et je m'assis sur une chaise.

- _Je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Edward mais je l'aime encore Jacob. C'est comme ça et tu dois l'accepter_, expliquais-je.

Il voulu protester mais je l'en empêchais d'un signe de la main et repris la parole.

- _Il m'a sauvé la vie, tout comme toi. J'ai vraiment l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose, je ne peux simplement pas lui tourner le dos parce que désormais je suis folle de toi_, dis-je.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il est venu faire ici ?_ Demanda-t-il toujours agressif.

- _T'emmerder Jake ! _Criais-je presque.

- _Ah ! Tu vois !_

- _Mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas complètement idiote ! De quoi tu as peur ? Que je reparte avec lui ? Tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera jamais !_ M'emportais-je.

- _Bien sûr que je le sais ! _

- _Alors, il est où le problème ? Je suis juste reconnaissante envers lui et sa famille… Tu ne fais pas autant de foin avec Alice !_

- _Tu n'as pas failli te marier avec Alice !_

- _Oooh ! Avec Edward non plus !_ Répondis-je, la mauvaise fois parlant à ma place.

- _C'est ça ! Prend moi pour un con en plus de ça !_

- _Oui bon… Ok… Et quoi ? Je l'ai planté au milieu d'une prairie avec sa bague pour te suivre ! Je m'en veux pour ça aussi et je trouve que c'est normal_.

- _Mais vas y, vas le rejoindre si c'est ça…_

- _Ok, j'y vais de suite !_ fis-je en attrapant mon sac.

- _De toute façon tu peux aller nulle part_, fit-il à mon dos.

La colère avait été plus forte que tout et je parti en claquant la porte. Je montais dans ma Chevrolet et la démarrait. Je roulais à une vitesse plutôt impressionnante pour mon antique automobile sachant Jacob pas loin derrière mais je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'était quelques minutes de solitude. Je ne savais pas trop où aller, il était évident que je n'irais pas chez les Cullen alors je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Une fois sur place, je me vautrais dans le canapé et commençais déjà à ne plus savoir pourquoi je m'étais emportée de la sorte quand Jake déboula dans le salon.

- _Laisse-moi !_ Lui dis-je.

- _Non !_ Répondit-il.

- _Si, laisse-moi… T'es vraiment trop méchant ! _Dis-je en sanglotant.

- _Arrête de pleurer…_

- _Si tu crois que je le fais exprès…_

Il sourit et vint s'assoir à coté de moi. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras tout-à-coup. Je trouvais cette dispute de plus en plus ridicule. Il mit sa main sur ma jambe. Je la lui retirais même si je n'avais qu'un envie, celle de me blottir contre lui, j'étais sensée être fâchée. Il remit sa main et je la retirais de nouveau, ce petit jeux dura cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne m'attire de force à lui. Je souris et malheureusement il le vit et éclata de rire.

- _Ce n'est pas comique_, fis-je.

- _Si, ça l'est mon amour… Tu es tellement belle quand tu es fâchée…_ Dit-il en me regardant comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

C'était terminer, il m'avait eue, d'un coup, d'un seul et en plein cœur de surcroit. Quand il se pencha pour m'embrasser, je ne pu que lâcher les armes et céder. Notre baiser était intense et passionner, encore mouiller par les dernières larmes qui s'éternisait sur mes joues. Il me les essuya avec son pouce et m'allongea sur le canapé, se plaçant sur moi.

- _Je suis désolé mon ange…_ Dit-il.

- _Moi aussi_, fis-je en l'embrassant derechef, _je me fou d'Edward Cullen, tu es le seul que j'aime, tu es mon âme-sœur, mon soleil._

De toute ma vie, je n'oublierais jamais le baiser et la nuit qui suivirent. Ce fût un moment de pure passion. Tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre nous semblait enflammer nos corps. Ce fût bien plus fort que tous les mots. J'aimais Jacob Black plus que tout au monde et jamais rien ne se mettrait entre nous. C'était une certitude.

**Chapitre 32 : pacte avec le loup **

La maison de mon père me fessait moins peur puisque Jacob était avec moi. Je ne trouvais pourtant pas le sommeil, je décidais de me lever. Cela ne servait à rien de rester couchée, je risquais de le réveiller à force de gigoter.

Nous nous étions endormis à même le sol dans le salon et j'avais fini par me réveiller la nuit à peine entamée. Notre dispute me hantait l'esprit, je m'en voulais et en même temps je ne trouvais pas de solution pour être en accord avec moi-même. Il faudrait faire des sacrifices. Je devais sacrifier ma relation avec Edward pour préserver ma relation avec Jacob. Je le savais, c'était inévitable. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passerait avec les Volturi sans son aide mais également qu'est ce qu'il en serrait de ma relation avec Alice ou s'il supporterait une séparation définitive.

J'avais besoin de respirer un bol d'air frais, je sortis dans le petit jardin derrière la maison. Tout était calme et silencieux. Je m'assis sur la première marche des escaliers, n'osant pas m'aventurer plus loin car la noirceur de la nuit me fessait très peur. Je repensais alors à la visite de Jane. Une fois encore, c'était les vampires qui m'avaient aidée. Certes, Jake serait intervenu lui-même s'ils n'avaient pas été là mais Carlisle et Alice n'avaient pas hésités à risquer leurs vies pour me protéger et préserver le secret des loups. J'avais un choix à faire et il n'avait rien de facile, il était pourtant évident. Tampis, je renierais mes amis, ceux que j'avais un temps considérer comme ma famille pour Jacob. Je ne le comprenais que trop bien. Après tout, jamais je n'aurais supporté la présence de Lauren alors qu'il n'avait pas été fiancé avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas imposer mon amitié pour Edward à Jacob. Ma décision était prise et j'étais plus déterminée que jamais. Demain, j'appellerais Edward pour lui dire que nous ne serions pas amis, jamais, que nous devions nous dire au revoir de manière définitive.

Je décidais de retourner me coucher quand un bruit provenant des arbres attira mon attention. En bonne trouillarde que j'étais, je ne me retournais même pas pour filler directement dans la maison. Je claquais la porte et la verrouillais en fessant un bouquant pas possible qui réveilla Jake en sursaut. De mémoire d'homme, personne n'était passé de l'état de sommeil profond à l'état d'extrême attention aussi rapidement. Je crois qu'il ne mit même pas un pied à terre pour arriver jusqu'à moi, un seul bond lui suffit. Il m'attrapa et me fit reculer.

- _Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demanda-t-il perdu et affoler.

- _J'ai entendu un petit bruit dans les arbres…_

- _Qu'est ce que tu fichais dehors ?_ Demanda-t-il en sortant vérifier.

- _Je réfléchissais !_

- _Ouais… Rien de suspect, ça devait être un oiseau. On va quand même rentrer à la réserve_.

Je m'habillais en vitesse et nous montâmes dans la Chevrolet pour rentrer chez nous. Le trajet fut rapide et heureusement car je devais sans cesse parler à Jacob, qui avait voulu prendre le volant, pour éviter qu'il ne s'endorme. Je prenais soin d'éviter de lui parler d'Edward, pas de sujets fâcheux au volant.

Quand nous rentrâmes au garage, il était 3heures du matin et je n'avais toujours pas sommeil. Jacob se recoucha immédiatement tandis que je trainais dans le salon à la recherche d'un bouquin.

- _Bella ? Tu ne viens pas ?_ Demanda-t-il depuis le lit.

- _Je ne suis pas fatiguée, si je me couche je vais m'énerver_.

J'entendis le lit grincé, signe qu'il se levait. Il vint me rejoindre dans le salon où j'étais assise en tailleur devant une étagère qui supportait mes livres préférés. Il s'installa sur le canapé, je l'y rejoignis.

- _Qu'est ce qui te traquace ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Ok… Je te le dis mais tu ne t'énerve pas, ok ?_

- _Ouais dis toujours, on verra…_

- _Non, promet de ne pas t'énerver_.

- _Ok !_

- _En fait c'est à causse d'Edward…_

- _Oh non ! Pas lui ! Ca m'énerve déjà !_

- _Je sais mais tu as promis alors écoute !_ Dis-je calmement mais fermement.

- _Vas-y…_

- _J'ai décidé de couper les ponts. Demain je l'appel et je lui demande de ne plus venir, je lui dis que c'est définitivement et irrévocablement terminé_.

- _Bella… Je ne te demande pas ça…_ Dit-il.

- _Je sais mais j'y tiens. Je ne pourrais pas accepter Lauren dans mes pied alors je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas du tout._

- _Que ce soit claire… Cette idée m'est délicieuse. La perspective de viré Cullen est d'ailleurs presque irrésistible mais je suis forcer d'admettre qu'on a carrément besoin d'eux pour les Volturi et que tu ne peux pas couper les ponts ni maintenant ni jamais_, dit-il à ma grande surprise.

- _Je ne te suis plus là…_

- _Ce n'est pas mon genre de me servir des gens puis les jeter. Les Cullen nous aident, Edward y comprit et je leur en suis reconnaissant. Si un jour, ils en ont besoin j'irais les aider. Nous avons un pacte et nous vivons dans la même ville. Je suis bien conscient que notre situation avec Edward est compliquée, peut-être même sans solution. J'ai eu tord de t'en blâmer. Ce sont les circonstances qui nous ont menées là_.

J'étais bouche bée, il avait tout à fait raison et il me comprenait aussi bien que je le comprenais. C'était rassurant et frustrant à la fois. Soudain, j'eu une idée lumineuse.

- _Faisons un pacte nous aussi ! D'accord ?_ Dis-je enthousiaste.

- _Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?_

- _Les Cullen font et feront toujours partie de notre vie, n'est ce pas ? Qu'on le veuille ou non ?_

- _J'en ai bien l'impression…_

- _Voilà ce que je propose : je reste amie avec les Cullen et je prends un maximum de distance avec Edward tout en restant courtoise mais toi aussi tu dois devenir leur ami. Ainsi, tu comprendras qu'ils sont bons et respectable_.

- _Tu sais Bella, dans un pacte les deux partis doivent y trouver leur compte. Je te propose de rester amis avec eux mais de prendre un maximum de distance avec Edward, point_.

- _Non, toi aussi tu dois faire des efforts envers eux, être ami c'est peut être trop mais au moins apprend à les connaitre_.

- _Et j'ai quoi en échange ?_

- _Qu'est ce que tu voudrais ?_

Il prit une minute pour réfléchir, je craignais le pire et ce fût le cas en quelque sorte.

- _Ce que j'aimerais vraiment c'est avoir le droit de narguer Edward_. _J'adorerais ça !_

- _C'est-à-dire ?_

- _Ben je lui jette notre bonheur en pleine figure et tu ne dois rien dire, je me vante et tu en remets une couche, des trucs simples mais tellement jouissifs_.

Ce fût mon tour de prendre le temps de la réflexion. Sa demande me paraissait un peu puérile mais justifiée après tout, il devrait énormément prendre sur lui.

- _Ok mais promet de ne jamais tomber dans la méchanceté gratuite_, lui répondis-je.

- _Bella, enfin ! Ce n'est pas mon genre !_

- _Marché conclut !_

- _Pas si vite ma belle ! Met moi tout ça par écrit, je veux des preuves, juste au cas où…_ Fit-il victorieux.

Je pris une feuille de papier et un stylo et commençait la rédaction du pacte. En fin de compte, c'était très drôle de négocier avec Jake. J'écrivis :

« Traité de La Push, 16 novembre 2007

Moi Isabella Marie Swan, promet de t'aimer et de te chérir, toi Jacob Black jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je promets de ne laisser aucun vampire se mettre entre nous, de prendre un maximum de distance avec Edward Cullen malgré mon amitié pour le reste de sa famille et de te laisser le narguer en toute impunité.

Isabella Marie Swan. »

Il prit le papier et sourit de ce sourire que j'aimais tant. A la suite, il écrivit à son tour :

« Moi Jacob Black, promet de t'aimer et de te chérir, toi Isabella Marie Swan jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je promets de ne laisser aucun vampire se mettre entre nous, d'essayer d'apprendre à connaitre les Cullen et de ne pas être une entrave à ton amitié avec eux ni d'en être jaloux. Je promets aussi de nargué le susnommé Edward Cullen du mieux que je peux.

Jacob Black. »

Je pris soin de corriger la dernière phrase et nous conclûmes le pacte par une poignée de main qui fini en baiser langoureux. C'est presque hilare que nous regagnâmes notre lit pour enfin se coucher. Le sommeil fût des plus réparateurs.

**Et voilà ! C'est tout pour le moment ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**N'oubliez pas ma petite review (après tout c'est ma seule motivation et mon seul salaire !).**

**A très bientôt !**

**XoXo**


	16. Evenement

**Salut les filles ! **

**Un grand merci à mes fidèles Nany1980, Em04, Galswinthe et Souhad pour vos reviews sans qui cette fic n'aurait plus de raison d'être. Je vous mets encore un gros morceaux !**

**Alors voila la suite ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

**Chapitre 33 : pauvre Edward ! **

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec l'étrange impression d'avoir été assommée. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'informa qu'il était 13h. J'avais donc trop dormi. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit dehors, je supposais qu'ils avaient commencé à s'entrainer sans moi. Ils devaient également synchroniser leurs techniques de combat. Je pouvais les entendre hurler d'ici, les loups surtout qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. J'entendis les éclats de rire de Jake ce qui me rassura. Il était là.

Je filais dans ma douche après avoir (petit-)déjeuner. Lorsque je m'habillais, ils riaient toujours autant. D'ici je ne pouvais pas saisir ce qu'ils disaient mais je me demandais ce qui les amusaient tant et riais avec eux sans savoir pourquoi. Je repensais alors au pacte. Edward devait être là et Jacob devait le narguer, cela ne me fessait plus rire. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il mettrait ses frères dans le coup. J'entrouvris donc la porte pour mieux écouter. En fait, ils riaient simplement des pitreries de Seth. J'étais un peu rassurée.

- _Enfin levée Bella au bois dormant !_ Me cria Jared.

Je le saluais d'un signe de la main et rentra dans le garage pour faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Jacob me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, il m'embrassa et prit un essuie pour m'aider.

- _Ca va ? Ca se passe bien ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Oui, pas de soucis. Tu peux te reposer aujourd'hui…_

- _Oh super ! J'en profiterais pour voir un peu Charlie…_ Fis-je, l'air de rien.

- _Tu ne me demande pas si je torture Edward ?_

- _Non tu fais ce que tu veux ! De toute façon, il va te voir venir…_

- _Tu parles ! Ca fait un bail qu'il évite mes pensées… Je t'accompagne chez nos pères ?_

- _Ok…_

Il y avait à peine cents mètres entre les deux maisons, il voulait m'accompagner pour bien faire bouillonner Edward.

- _Attention Jake, je ne suis pas un morceau de viande non plus !_

- _Je sais !_ Dit-il en pouffant.

Sur ce, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules dans un geste très possessif, je levais les yeux au ciel. Nous sortîmes tout les deux. Jacob prit tout son temps et me laissa saluer tous mes amis, surtout vampires, sourire aux lèvres. Tout a coup, je sentis mon bouclier s'activer. Edward essayait de lire mes pensées. J'eu juste le temps de le regarder et de constater qu'il se retournait vers Jacob pour lire les siennes. C'est là qu'il se passa quelque chose d'étrange.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps, d'abord j'étais très en colère parce qu'Edward essayais de s'immiscer entre nous d'une manière aussi intime et parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'il soit au courant du pacte et de notre dispute. Ensuite, j'eu l'impression qu'un muscle sortait de mon corps et venait se placer tout autours de Jacob. Finalement, Edward cria.

- _Bon sang ! Bella ! T'as réussit !_ Fit-il.

Tout le monde s'arrêta net dans ses activités quelles qu'elles soient tandis que Billy, Charlie et Emily virent se placer à la fenêtre ouverte pour mieux entendre. J'étais pétrifiée également et je sentis mon bouclier se réajuster à la forme de mon corps.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Eléazar.

Edward plissa des yeux en direction de Jacob et le phénomène se reproduisit. D'un coup, mon bouclier protégea Jacob.

- _Je ne peux pas lire les pensées de Jacob_, dit-Edward, _Bella les protèges_.

Jake me regarda et fendit son visage d'un énorme sourire que je lui rendis. Eléazar avait l'air sonné.

- _Bella, essaye encore mais avec quelqu'un d'autre…_ Demanda-t-il.

J'essayais avec Jasper mais rien ne se passa malgré mes efforts, avec Alice cela fonctionna partiellement. Edward pouvais capter ses pensées mais moi je sentais que mon bouclier s'activait. Je fis un dernier essai avec Jacob qui fonctionna à merveille.

- _Personne ne peut t'atteindre, je te protège_, lui dis-je dans un sourire.

- _Allez ma belle, ca suffit pour aujourd'hui_, répondit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

- _Oui Bella, tu fais des progrès spectaculaires mais aujourd'hui tu as besoin de repos, nous verrons ça demain_, intervint Eléazar.

Sur ce Jacob m'accompagna jusque la porte de chez Billy. Sur le seuil, il prit quelques minutes pour m'embrasser.

- _Ne soit pas trop dur avec Edward_, lui dis-je aussi bas que possible.

- _T'inquiète, là il a eu son compte pour la journée_, répondit-il.

Je baisais les yeux, je n'avais pas pensé faire du mal à Edward mais c'était ce qu'il s'était produit. Jacob me releva le visage et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- _Je t'aime ma belle_, dit-il simplement.

- _Moi aussi_, répondis-je, _plus que tout_.

Sur ce, il fit demi tour et alla rejoindre Jasper. Je vis plusieurs indiens devenirs loups pour l'entrainement et rendrais prés de mon père qui visiblement attendait ma venue avec impatience.

- _Salut gamine !_ Fit-il en m'accueillant par une accolade.

- _Salut vieux !_ Répondis-je.

Billy et Emily souriait tendrement. Il était installer au salon et je remarquais tout de suite que tous les meubles avaient été bougé. Le salon était réarrangé de manière à pouvoir assister à l'entrainement à l'abri de la porte-fenêtre. Quant à la salle à manger, elle prenait des allures de salle des fêtes avec ses grandes tables posée sur des tréteaux de manière à pouvoir accueillir tout le monde pour le repas du soir.

- _Et bien ! Ca a changé ici !_ Fis-je sous le coup de la surprise.

- _C'est l'œuvre des curieux et des gourmands sous la houlette de madame Emily_, répondit Billy.

- _Ma-de-moiselle_, le corrigea-t-elle.

Ce qui nous fit tous sourire. Nous nous étions installer dans le canapé qui offrait une vue panoramique sur le petit jardin de derrière. Les loups et les vampires synchronisaient leurs mouvements, tout cela dans une bonne humeur contagieuse. Jacob et Sam n'avait pas muté pour pouvoir commenter leurs observations. Ils devaient également jouer au policier pour canaliser la fougue des jeunes loups mais aussi celle d'Emmet et d'Alice qui se laissaient attirer dans le chambard au grand dam de Jasper.

Brusquement Sam muta et tous se figèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jacob se transforma à son tour. Les vampires se reculèrent pour laisser place aux loups qui courraient vers la forêt excepté Leah qui était chargée de notre protection. Edward dit quelque chose mais de là où j'étais je n'entendis rien. Je sortis pour m'approcher.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demandais-je à Edward.

- _Les gamins Colin et Brady…_

- _Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?_

- _Ils ont appelé Sam, un enfant de leur classe s'est transformer… _

Colin et Brady devaient avoir 14 ans, ils s'étaient transformés juste avant la bataille avec les nouveau-nés et depuis, Sam s'évertuait à préserver ce qu'il restait de leurs enfances. Comme ils se comportaient bien, Sam les avait renvoyés à l'école. Ils devaient être paniqués en ce moment. Je les avais rencontrés à plusieurs reprises, ce n'étaient que des gamins et apparemment un autre enfant de leur âge rejoignait la meute.

- _Tu viens Bella ?_ Me demanda Leah en m'invitant à entrer.

Je me dirigeais vers elle pour rejoindre la maison. Leah avait un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas, plein de tendresse et de compassion et bien sûr toujours de la colère. L'espace d'un instant une connexion s'établit entre nos deux esprits, nous étions avec ce gamin dans les bois qui devait mourir de peur. Leah l'avait vécu et avait vu son petit frère le vivre. Je me rendis compte que je ne savais rien sur la transformation, n'en ayant jamais parlé avec Jake. Je rentrais et Leah me suivit.

- _Qu'est ce qui est en train de se passé Leah ?_ Demandais-je, _pour le gamin ?_

Elle me regarda, surprise par ma question. Cependant Emily et Charlie semblaient aussi intéressés que moi.

- _Quoi ? Jacob ne t'as pas expliqué ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

- _Non… Enfin vaguement. Il a dit que les autres l'avaient aidé surtout et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver_.

- _C'est comme si tu te couchais un soir où les choses sont normales pourtant la nuit est douloureuse, tu as chaud et mal. Au matin, tu te réveils et ton esprit est dans le corps d'un loup. Pour couronner le tout, tu entends des voix ou plutôt des pensées qui ne sont pas les tiennes. Tu as très peur et on t'explique la véracité des légendes. C'est dur à vivre…_

- _Surtout pour des enfants de leur âge…_ Ajouta Charlie dépité.

- _Oh non ! Ne crois pas ça ! Plus ils sont jeunes moins ils se rendent compte…_ Dit-elle avant d'ajouter pour Emily, _heureusement Sam arrive à les protéger d'eux-mêmes_.

- _Enfin_, ajouta Billy, _on ne peut rien faire pour les aider alors préparons leurs repas, qu'ils soient au moins nourrit en rentrant, qu'ils retrouvent une famille. Une nouvelle transformation c'est aussi un nouveau frère et ça, ça n'as pas de prix !_

C'est donc sur cette note un peu plus joyeuse que nous entamions les préparatifs du repas dans l'attente du retour de nos loups. Je souris à Leah pour la remercier de sa franchise et de sa sincérité et, miracle, elle me sourit en retour.

**Chapitre 34 : le secret dévoilé**

Billy, Emily, Charlie et moi avions préparés le repas et dresser la table en attendant le retour de nos héros. Tout était prêt et nous n'avions aucun signe d'eux, je m'étais installée dans le canapé et je commençais à m'impatienter sérieusement. Charlie vint s'assoir à côté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour marquer son soutient. Ce genre de geste était pour le moins inhabituel pour mon père mais depuis qu'il était dans la confidence, nos liens s'étaient resserrer. Je déposais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, c'était ma façon de le remercier du réconfort qu'il m'apportait.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_ Souffla Billy incrédule.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, stupéfait. Je me levais vivement et vint me placer à ces cotés. Une femme courrait en direction de village de La Push en tirant un jeune enfant par la main. Je sortis sur le perron pour voir ce qu'elle fuyait. Une foule d'enfant et d'adolescent la suivait en criant, certains adultes à leurs trousses. Ils fuyaient eux aussi. J'avançais vers le groupe qui semblait terrorisé. Charlie et Leah me rejoignirent et mon père essaya d'arrêter un gamin pour qu'il nous explique mais il ne parvint pas à avoir d'information. C'était la cohue.

- _Ce sont les élèves et professeurs de l'école_, cria Billy depuis sa maison.

- _Je vais voir à l'école_, me dit Charlie.

- _Non et si ce sont des vampires_ _? _Dis-je aussi bas que possible.

- _Je l'aurais sentis_, dit Leah, _l'école n'est pas loin_.

- _Ok, allons voir…_

- _Non, on attend les ordres de Sam_, rétorqua Leah, _s'il vous arrive quelque chose, je suis morte_.

Tel père telle fille, Charlie et moi étions déjà loin tandis que Leah parlais toujours. Les abords de l'école étaient déserts. Nous pénétrions dans la cour tout aussi dépeuplée quand un indien d'une quarantaine d'année sorti du bâtiment principale et fonça droit sur Charlie.

- _Chef Swan !_ Fit-il soulagé de voir un représentant de l'ordre.

- _Monsieur le directeur !_ _Que ce passe-t-il ? _

- _Venez avec moi ! Il faut appeler un médecin !_ Fit-il affolé en entrainant mon père à l'intérieur.

- _Bella appelle le docteur Cullen_, m'ordonna mon père en me tendant son portable.

Cette fois j'avais mémorisé le numéro de Carlisle mais il était absent, il devait se trouver quelque part en Roumanie. Je fis semblant d'appeler en attendant de voir ce qu'il en était.

Le directeur nous emmena à travers les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à une classe située au bout d'un petit couloir.

- _C'est ici_, fit-il_, vous feriez bien d'aller voir chef Swan mais ces demoiselles feraient mieux de rester ici_.

Charlie entra le premier, Leah sur ses talons, je suivais me moquant de ce qu'en disait le directeur. En entrant ce que je vis était tout simplement indescriptible. Les bancs étaient dans une configuration plus qu'improbable, certains les uns sur les autres. Une jeune indienne blonde platine se tenait prés du lavabo où elle humidifiait un linge rempli de sang. Elle le tordait et le sang coulait à flot de ce qui semblait avoir été un t-shirt. Le centre de la classe était dégager de tout mobilier et un jeune garçon était coucher au sol et tremblait de tout ces membres, un homme plus âgé pencher sur lui essayait tant bien que mal de le maitriser.

- _Bordel !_ Fit Leah, _que tout le monde sorte d'ici ! _

Charlie comprit tout de suite que c'était une affaire de loups et fit sortir les deux adultes resté pour aider l'enfant. Leah s'approcha de moi.

- _Il faut que je reste ici mais tu dois prévenir Sam et Jacob_, me dit-elle, _cour aussi vite que tu peux, ils sont surement prés de falaise_. _Dis leur de venir ici et vite, de ne pas se transformer, qu'il y a des gens !_

Son regard était déterminer, je pu juste rendre son portable à Charlie et lui dire de vérifier si il y avait des blessés et d'appeler les secours si nécessaires. Je sortis comme une flèche, bousculant le directeur au passage et remontais en courant jusque chez Billy.

- _Bella !_ Fit-il abasourdi.

- _Il y a eu une transformation à l'école !_ Dis-je, _où sont les motos ?_

- _Elles sont chez moi_, intervint Emily en se mettant à courir vers ma voiture.

Je montais côté conducteur et conduisit à toute vitesse jusque chez elle. Sur place, elle fonça vers la maison.

- _Elles sont dans la petite grange au bout du sentier à gauche, fonce la cherche je te rejoins avec les clés_.

Je m'exécutais et couru aussi vite que je pus. Je trouvais la grange facilement malgré le fait que je découvrais les lieux. J'ouvrir un des battants de la porte et découvrir les engins, j'en sorti une, la rouge qui était plus rapide et Emily accouru avec les clés. Je démarrais sans difficulté et fonçais vers les falaises. Par miracle, je trouvais les loups facilement. Jacob reprit forme humaine pour venir à ma rencontre en remettant son pantalon.

- _Il y a une transformation à l'école_, lui dis-je essoufflée comme si c'était la seule phrase que j'étais capable de dire.

- _Non, le gamin est ici, on s'en occupe…_ Répondit-il ne comprenant pas.

- _Il y en a un autre, tu dois venir et cette fois il y avait des témoins_.

- _Très bien allons y, Jared rejoint moi la bas_, fit il en enfourchant la moto.

Il attendit que je sois installée et se mit en route. Il arrêta la moto dans la cour de l'école et se laissa guider dans les couloirs. Devant la classe, les trois professeurs et Charlie patientait. Jake me fit face.

- _Essaye de savoir qui a vu quoi et ne rentre sous aucun prétexte_.

J'acquiesçait d'un signe de tête, il embrassa mon front et entra. Jared arriva tout de suite et suivit Jake. Un échange de regard avec Charlie me permit de dire qu'il en savait plus.

- _Il n'y a pas de blesser_, me dit-il, _le sang est au gamin. Je n'ai pas appelé les secours_, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Un hurlement nous parvint de l'intérieur de la classe ainsi que des bruits de briques cassées. La classe était en train de tomber en morceau. Le directeur s'énerva et voulait entrer. Charlie parvint à le retenir in-extremis. Mais très vite, de nouveau hurlement se firent entendre. C'était horrible, on entendait la souffrance intense qu'il devait ressentir.

- _Que fabriquent les secours ?_ Demanda la blonde.

- _Ca suffit !_ S'indigna le directeur, _je vais voir ce qu'il se passe là dedans_.

Charlie ne parvint pas à s'interposer à temps et le directeur entra dans la classe. Il s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte me laissant entrevoir deux énormes loups, celui de Leah et un que je n'avais jamais vu.

**Chapitre 35 : révélation **

- _Lucas !_ Hurla-t-il, _où est Lucas ?_

Ces yeux reflétaient une peur totalement incontrôlable, il est était pétrifié. Les deux autres membres du corps professorales tentaient de venir voir de leur propres yeux mais je m'interposais, ils n'insistaient pas. Les loups s'enfuirent à toute vitesse. C'est ce moment que Sam choisit pour arriver. Le directeur paru soulagé de le voir à mon grand étonnement.

- _Oh Sam!_ Fit-il immédiatement, _c'est Lucas !_

- _Ca va aller, il va bien aller_, répondit-il en le prenant carrément dans ses bras.

Les choses paraissaient se calmer d'elles même. Pourtant, il allait falloir donner des explications. Comme en écho à mes pensées Sam me prit en aparté.

- _Qui à vu quoi ?_ me demanda-t-il, _quelqu'un à appeler les secours ?_

- _Je ne sais pas exactement… On ne les a pas appelé, nous mais il y avait beaucoup de monde, les secours débarquerons sans doute d'une minute à l'autre_.

- _Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire… Je vais faire venir Seth qui va faire le faux malade. Va chez Billy. Tu vas lui dire de convoquer un conseil d'urgence. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup Bella mais je vais aussi envoyez les loups, jeune y compris chez Billy. Explique-leur la situation, il faut prendre une décision ensemble mais tu leur diras que selon moi, il est grand temps de mettre le peuple Quileute dans le secret… _

- _Et pour eux ?_ Demandais-je en désignant les professeurs.

- _Je m'en occupe… Le directeur est Aden Uley mon oncle, Lucas est son fils…_

Je baisais la tête et acquiesçait me rendant compte de l'importance des responsabilités qu'il venait de me confier. Comme pour me rappeler l'urgence de la situation, les sirènes des ambulances et des voitures de police commençait a me parvenir. Il fallait faire vite. Je redressais le visage plongeant mes yeux larmoyants dans le regard de Sam, mon grand frère.

- _Compte sur moi, fonce !_ Lui dis-je en me mettant à courir.

- _Je m'occupe des flics !_ Annonça Charlie.

C'était sans doute lui le mieux placer pour laisser le temps à Sam de faire venir Seth. Je courrais de toute mes forces et arrivait chez Billy qui avait prit les devant et convoquer le conseil. J'en fus très soulagée. J'entrais et voulu commencer à exposer la situation mais je fus interrompue par l'arrivée des loups. Ils étaient presque au complet, même Colin et Brady étaient présents. Seth et Sam manquait à l'appel. Leah entra dernière accompagnée de deux garçons d'à peine 13ans. Jacob fonça droit sur moi et me serra très fort dans ses bras. Le soulagement fût immense. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer mais qu'importe, il était le seul air dont j'avais besoin.

Jacob me relâcha et je pu constater que l'un des deux nouveaux n'avait plus de t-shirt, Lucas Uley supposais-je. L'autre pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, j'en avais le cœur déchiré. Il avait l'air tellement jeune. Leah le serrait dans ses bras avec la tendresse d'une mère. Elle était très douce et le petit en avait bien besoin.

Je déballais toute l'histoire, expliquant les détails qu'ils ignoraient encore comme le nombre impressionnant de témoins et surtout la décision de Sam qui voulait mettre la tribu au courant.

- _Très bien_, fit Billy en jetant un œil aux anciens, _qu'on convoque les autorités de la tribu_.

Je décidais d'aider Jacob qui avait donc pas mal de coup de fil à passer. Je pu constater a quel point Billy était un homme respecter. Nous avions convoqué les chefs de famille ainsi que les personnalités tels que le directeur et les professeurs. Bientôt la maison des Black accueillait une cinquantaine de personnes qui avait déjà toute eu vent de l'événement. Ils en savaient bien plus que nous ne l'aurions pensé. J'entendis un homme dire que son fils avait vu Lucas Uley se transformer sous ses yeux.

Sam arriva avec Seth et le petit groupe de l'école. Charlie n'était pas là, Seth m'informa qu'il s'occupait de régler ça au commissariat. Billy prit alors la parole.

- _Vous êtes ici parce que cette après-midi, l'école à été témoin d'un drame. Nos enfants, ne fils et nos filles doivent porter un lourd fardeau depuis la nuit des temps. Nous, les Quileutes, sommes un peuple brave et fier. Un peuple de guerrier. _

Il marqua une pause et regarda chacun des loups. Un silence de mort régnait malgré l'exiguïté de la pièce.

- _Les légendes sur les loups disent vrai !_ Claqua-t-il.

Tout à coup, un brouhaha monta dans l'air et on s'entendait plus penser. Un homme au premier rang prit la parole.

- _Ca ne peut pas être vrai !_

- _Très bien ! Alors ce n'est pas vrai si tu le dis ! Rentrez tous chez vous et croyez ce que vous voulez !_ Fit-il provocateur.

- _Prouve tes dires ! _cria une jeune femme au fond.

Sam se leva et lança un clin d'œil à Seth qui paru explosé de bonheur.

- _Mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre !_ Lança-t-il tout content.

Il sorti mais personne ne le suivit ce qui me fit rire malgré la situation. Billy demanda aux gens de suivre Seth et tous s'exécutèrent. En sortant, je retrouvais Emily qui inquiète me prit la main et la serra assez fort.

Tout le monde était dehors, Seth reprit la parole.

- Je tiens à vous signaler que ceci est réalisé sans trucage, fit-il tel un magicien.

Tout le monde commençait à regarder son voisin comprenant ce qui allait se passer. J'en fis de même, évidement j'étais au milieu des loups qui étaient tous inquiet, Seth devait être le seul à avoir le cœur à plaisanter dans un moment pareil ! Celui-ci sauta en l'air et se transforma avec une élégance qui m'impressionna beaucoup.

**Chapitre 36 : cohésion**

L'assistance échangeait des regards, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Seth avait muté devant eux et avait reprit forme humaine. Ils étaient en état de choc, la nudité du jeune homme n'arrangeait rien, c'est pourquoi Jacob alla lui porter un vêtement.

Mon regard se tourna vers Aden Uley, le directeur de l'école et le père de Lucas, il pleurait. Une unique larme coulait sur ses joues alors qu'il comprenait le fardeau qui incombait désormais à son fils. Pour la première fois, je réalisais à quel point ce que devait porter Jacob était lourd.

- _Mes amis !_ Reprit Billy, _vous connaissez désormais le secret des Quileutes. Venez tous, ce soir aux falaises, je vous raconterais les légendes et répondrais à vos questions. Ce secret ne doit en aucun cas sortir de notre territoire_.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers Charlie et moi mais personne ne fit de commentaire ni ne posa de question. Sans doute, devait-il digérer la nouvelle. Tous quittèrent les lieux sauf Aden Uley qui se dirigea vers son fils et l'étreignit en lui demandant pardon. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. C'était horrible et je me rendais compte à quel point Jacob avait du souffrir. Pourtant pendant cette période, Jake s'était occupé de moi. Il avait été mon soleil. Un couple était également resté là, comme figé. Sam s'approcha d'eux et la femme releva son visage. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. L'homme avait une main posée sur son épaule en signe de soutient. C'était sans doute les parents de l'autre garçon.

Jacob s'approcha doucement de moi et me caressait le bras pour me signaler sa présence. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de la femme qui pleurait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que Jacob n'avait pas eu de soutient maternel lors de sa transformation. Tout ce qui l'importait à se moment là, c'était moi. Je réalisais à quel point il devait m'aimer. Tandis que je regardais la femme plus attentivement quelque chose me frappa. Ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre rond, gonflé par l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle était enceinte. Jacob me tourna le visage pour que je lui fasse face. Il passa son pousse sur mes joues pour essuyer quelque chose de mouillé. Je pleurais. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et je pu y voir une peine immense. Je voulais le consolé, lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout mais une crise de larmes m'assaillit et je m'effondrais sur son épaule. Il me porta comme une mariée.

- _Ramène-moi chez nous Jacob_, lui dis-je.

Il me porta jusqu'à notre lit et m'y déposa avec une délicatesse infinie. Mes larmes cessèrent à l'instant où mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Il était très inquiet et je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de l'inquiéter en ce moment alors tu l'amour que je ressentais pour lui inonda mon cœur, je n'avais qu'une envie : le lui montrer. Je me redressais pour me retrouver à genoux sur le lit tandis qu'il se tenait debout. Je saisi sa nuque dans ma main et l'attira à moi. Quand sa bouche rencontra la mienne se fut comme un feu d'artifice dans mon ventre. Très vite Jacob voulu approfondir le baiser en quémandant l'accent à ma langue. Je lui donnais avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il m'enleva mon pull et m'allongea sur le lit en se plaçant au dessus de moi. A mon tour, je lui retirais son t-shirt. Mes lèvres ne quittèrent les siennes qu'une seconde pour laisser passer le tissu. Plus rien ne comptait, seulement Jacob. Il se débarrassa du reste de mes vêtements, ses lèvres toujours en contact avec ma peau. Je l'aidais à en faire de même. Nous étions désormais tout les deux entièrement nus et plus proche que jamais. Je le voulais en moi, tout de suite. Je fessais danser mon bassin pour qu'il le comprenne. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour planter son regard dans le mien et s'inséra en moi avec une délicatesse infinie.

Cette nuit là, Jacob et moi avons fait l'amour pendant des heures sans pouvoir étancher notre soif l'un de l'autre. Nous n'étions pas allés au feu de camp et personne n'était venu nous chercher. Je regardais Jake plonger dans le sommeil. Je remarquais des cernes autour de ses yeux, je les caressais du bout des doigts. Je descendis jusque ses joues puis ses lèvres. Dans son sommeil, il poussa un gémissement de bien être alors je continuais ma lente progression vers son corps toujours nu. Je traçais le contour de ses épaules, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux formidablement bien dessiné. Mes lèvres virent d'elles-mêmes se déposer sur les siennes tandis que je posais ma main à plat sur son bas ventre. Je posais ensuite ma tête sur son épaule et fini par m'endormir tandis qu'il m'encerclait de ses bras puissant.

Je me réveillais de bonne heure le lendemain matin, jake était toujours plongé dans le sommeil. Il avait besoin de dormir, si bien que je décidais de ne pas le réveiller. Je me levais et m'habillais en silence. En regardant par la fenêtre, je pu constater qu'il y avait de la lumière chez Billy. Je décidais donc d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de mon père. J'avais également très envie de savoir comment s'était dérouler le feu de camp d'hier.

- _Salut gamine !_ M'accueilli Charlie.

Les deux patriarches étaient attablés pour le petit déjeuner. J'embrassais Charlie en me servant un bol de céréales. J'observais Billy avant d'entamer la conversation. Il souriait bêtement et ses yeux brillaient.

- _Ca s'est bien passer hier ?_ Demandais-je de plus en plus curieuse.

- _Jacob aurait du être là…_ Fit-il faussement sévère.

- _Désolée, grand chef_, répondis-je en souriant, _mais il avait besoin de se reposer_.

Il parut perplexe mais ne répondit pas à ma remarque, à la place il se lança dans le récit de la soirée de la veille. Il semblerait que les gens aient posé beaucoup de questions sur les vampires et particulièrement sur les Cullen. A ma grande surprise, Billy me fit remarquer que ma présence aurait été la bienvenue pour répondre à ces questions. Il me dit qu'il avait raconté mon histoire, dans les grandes lignes, également. Il fini par conclure que les Quileutes formaient un grand peuple et que la taille de leur cœur étaient immense. Personne ne poserait problème.

- _Et pour les Cullen ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Ca ira, il faudra rester discret pour les entrainements mais ici derrière vous serez à l'abri des regards_, répondit-il.

- _Qu'est ce qui a provoquer la transformation de Lucas et…_

- _Christopher_, m'informa Billy, _Il n'a que 12 ans… Je ne sais pas Bella. Ce n'est pas les Cullen. Ici ou à la villa, il ne représente pas vraiment une menace. Sam aura sans doute des réponses à te donner_.

Je terminais mon petit déjeuner et décidais d'aller voir Sam toute suite. Il n'était que 9h et Jacob devait vraiment se reposer. J'arrivais chez Sam quelques minutes plus tard et fus accueillie par une Emily ravie de me voir.

- _Salut ma belle_, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

- _Salut !_

- _Tu es venue parler à Sam ? Il est à la cuisine, vas y …_

- _Merci, Emily !_

Emily nous laissa seul à seul. Sam était en train de manger. Je m'assis en face de lui et lui demandais si il avait une idée du pourquoi de la soudaine transformation de Lucas et Christopher.

- _Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ça Bella… Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Jake_ ?

- _Parce que je le vois à peine et que je ne veux pas gâcher ses moments trop rares_, répondis-je.

- _On pense qu'il y a des vampires autres que les Cullen qui trainaient dans les parages_.

- _Les Volturi ?_ Demandais-je.

Il acquiesça tandis que je me tiquais sur la conjugaison de se première phrase.

- _Trainaient ? Ils sont partis ?_

- _Jane… On pense qu'elle est partie hier_.

Je fixais la théière posée sur la table et me surpris moi-même car je n'avais même plus peur si ce n'est pour Jacob. J'en avais assez de tout ça. Les problèmes se succédaient indéfiniment tous plus surnaturels les uns que les autres. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je poussais un long soupir las.

- _Tu sais quoi Bella ?_ Me demanda Sam, _prenez un peu de temps pour vous avec Jake, partez quelque part tout les deux. Je vous laisse tranquille jusque Lundi sinon tu vas nous faire une dépression nerveuse._

Je ne pris même pas la peine de relever. Je bondis de ma chaise, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux et je fonçais à travers la forêt pour aller réveiller Jake. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il puisse se reposer un tout petit peu. Nous étions jeudi, ça nous laissai quatre jours pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Tandis que je courais vers le garage, je me promis de m'occuper de Jake, de le faire rire, de le faire retrouver son insouciance.

**Et voilà ! **

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca vous plait toujours ? Dites moi franchement (mais gentiment ! Lol !) Parce que j'ai de moins en moins de review… Snif ! **

**Sinon, je me dois de vous informer qu'on arrive tout doucement à la fin puisqu'il y aura en tout 45 petits chapitres (plus l'épilogue) mais ce n'est quand même pas pour tout de suite ! **

**N'oubliez pas la petite bulle ! **

**Gros bisous a toute et a bientôt !**


	17. Ca devient serieux

**Salut les filles !**

**Me revoici après quelques semaines d'absence ! Comme depuis plusieurs chapitres, je vous mets un gros morceau !**

**1000 mercis à mes fidèles revieweuses : Nany1980, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Em04, Galswinthe et Souhad. Merci également à toute celle qui me lise sans laisser de commentaire mais qui m'ajoute encore et toujours en alert et favorite, ca me fait très plaisir également mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 37 : Quand Bella prend les commandes**

J'entrais dans le garage comme une furie et bondis sur le lit. Jacob toujours endormi se plia en deux sous les bonds du matelas. Je m'allongeais sur lui pour l'immobiliser, morte de rire.

- _Vacances !_ Criais-je.

- _Oh mon dieu ! Ca y est, elle a viré cinglée_, dit-il en me plaquant contre le matelas.

Je plongeais sur lui et attrapais ses lèvres dans un élan de passion. Il répondit à mon baiser avec une fougue que je connaissais bien désormais. Il décolla son visage du mien et m'observa quelques secondes.

- _Tu deviens lunatique, mon amour_, dit-il en déposant des baisers sur toutes les parcelles de ma peau lui étant accessibles.

Je pouffais et me mis à l'embrasser moi aussi. Il me plaqua sur le lit et m'immobilisa les mains au dessus de la tête.

- _Alors, Bella, tu vas me dire ce qui me vaut ce changement, ce n'est pas que je veuille me plaindre…_ Dit-il.

- _Je suis allée voir Sam…_ Répondis-je, _il n'aura pas besoin de nous avant lundi, il a même dit qu'on pouvait partir quelques jours_.

Un sourire immense s'étira sur son visage tandis qu'il plongeait sur mes lèvres pour m'emmener dans un baiser passionner.

- _Je sais qu'on ne peut pas partir_, lui dis-je entre deux baisers, _pas avec les Volturi qui trainaient dans le coin, pas sans argent mais j'ai une idée Jake… Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi…_

- _Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Je propose que tu te repose encore un peu tant que je te prépare un petit déjeuner ensuite tu me laisse m'occuper de te préparer une surprise…_

- _Ca me va…_ Fit-il tout sourire.

- _Je vais avoir besoin de ton portable_, lui dis-je en me saisissant de celui-ci sur la table de chevet.

Je glissais le portable de ma poche et me levais pour aller dans la cuisine lui préparer des pancakes aux myrtilles, ses préférés. Jacob resta au lit encore quelques minutes avant de venir me rejoindre alléché par l'odeur. Il s'assit à table et dégusta son petit déjeuner. Je l'observais manger comme un crève-la-faim tandis que mon plan se dessinait dans ma tête. Je me souvenais très bien de la dernière fois où je l'avait vu insouciant et heureux.

- _Vas t'habiller_, lui dis-je, _et chaudement. J'ai un coup de fil à passer_.

Il acquiesça de plus en plus souriant. Mes petites manigances le fessait beaucoup rire. Je fonçais à l'extérieur et cherchait dans la mémoire de son téléphone pour trouver le numéro de la personne qui pourrait m'aider. Je le trouvais rapidement et appelais. La réponse fut rapide.

- _Jake, ça va vieux ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Jared ! C'est Bella… Tu peux me rejoindre chez Billy dans 15 minutes ? Rien de grave… Je prépare une surprise à Jacob_.

- _Je démarre_, dit-il en pouffant.

- _Fait attention à ce que Jake ne te vois pas !_

Je raccrochais et couru dans le garage. Jacob était dans sa douche, j'avais le champ libre. Je pouffais en l'entendant chanter extrêmement faux. Je me dirigeais vers le lit en toute hâte et sorti un grand sac de voyage d'en dessous. J'y jetais des vêtements bien chauds pour Jake et moi, ainsi que quelques couvertures, des oreillers et l'édredon du lit. Je pris également quelques affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain sous le regard inquisiteur de mon amoureux. Je fis un gros semblant de rien et sorti en vitesse du garage avec tout mes bagage pour aller chez Billy. Jared était déjà là.

- _Papa ! _Hurlais-je, _j'ai vu une tente dans les affaires que tu as amené. J'en ai besoin_.

- _Ca y est, elle a craqué !_ Répondit-il.

- _Allez, s'il te plait, je prépare une surprise à Jacob !_

- _Ok ok…_

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, je demandais à Jared de charger sa voiture et lui confiait mon plan. Il fut charmer par l'idée et m'assura que Jacob allait être comblé. Il avait juste peur que je meurs de froid alors il proposa de me prêter un réchaud. J'acceptais avec enthousiasme.

- _Je vais chercher des renforts_, me dit Jared, _tu peux amener Jake d'ici une heure. Ca ira pour trouver le chemin toute seule ?_

J'acquiesçais et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier. Charlie lui donna la tente et il parti chercher du renfort puis préparer notre campement. Il fallait que j'occupe Jake pendant une heure. Je retournais donc au garage. Lorsque j'entrais Jacob était installé devant la télévision. Je m'assis à coté de lui en regardant l'heure, 11h, nous pourrions partir à midi. Il fallait que je prépare quelques vivres pour pouvoir manger pendant quatre jours. Il fallait que j'aille faire des courses…

- _Heu… Faut que j'y aille_, lui dis-je, _tu peux être prêt dans une heure ?_

- _Mouais_, fit-il souriant.

Je constatais en prenant de l'argent dans la boite réservée au budget courses que les liquidités commençaient à s'amoindrir. Je m'en préoccuperais plus tard. Je pris un peu d'argent et fila vers le supermarché. Une heure plus tard, j'avais emballé les sacs dans le coffre de ma Chevrolet et je revenais pour emmener Jake vers sa surprise.

- Prêt ? Demandais-je.

- _En route_, fit-il brulant d'impatience.

Il me porta en me demandant où on allait. Bien sûr, je ne lui révélais rien, lui indiquant juste la Chevrolet.

**Chapitre 38 : Moments d'évasions**

Je garais la voiture sur le petit parking aux abords de la plage et commençait à décharger les vivres. Jacob était perplexe mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se contenta d'afficher un sourire à la fois curieux et approbateur sur son beau visage et de m'aider à tout porter. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à la manière dont je franchirais l'océan mais je fus très heureuse de distinguer un zodiac sur la plage. En m'approchant, je vis un petit mot à l'intérieur, je le saisi sans que Jacob ne s'en aperçoive et lus « heureusement que je suis là tête de linotte ! Jared ». Je souris tandis que Jake m'aidais à mettre l'embarcation à l'eau. Comme de bien entendu, je ne savais ni naviguer ni repérer mon chemin sur l'océan. Je décidais donc, contrainte, de révéler notre destination à mon amoureux.

- _Emmène-moi sur notre île_, lui dis-je.

- _A vos ordres, madame_, répondit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt sur la petite plage et je guidais Jake jusque notre fort. Jared y avait monté la tente et fait un feu. Jacob était fou de joie, il avait définitivement retrouvé son coté inconscient et je me félicitais intérieurement d'y être pour quelque chose. Je me précipitais vers l'intérieur de la tente, tout était rangé et Jared avait installé un grand lit qu'il avait fait à l'aide d'un matelas pneumatique et des nombreuses couvertures que je lui avais donnée. Le sac de vêtement était soigneusement ranger dans un coin et dessus un petit mot de notre ami « tu nous revaudras ça, Bella. Jared et Leah ». Alors voilà, le renfort dont Jared avait parlé. Cette fille me surprendra toujours.

Jacob me rejoignit dans la tente avec les courses qu'il déposa dans un coin avant de se jeter sur moi. Il m'embrassait avec fougue en s'allongeant sur moi tandis que je me disais que j'avais énormément de chance de l'avoir.

- _Merci, mon amour_, me dit-il, _tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en avais besoin_.

- _Je te demande pardon, Jake…_ Fis-je au bord des larmes.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-il, surprit.

- _Pour ne pas avoir compris à quel point la transformation avait été difficile pour toi, à quel point tu avais souffert et d'avoir été égoïste au point de ne penser qu'à ma douleur sans voir la tienne_.

Il était toujours allonger sur moi mais il se recula pour plonger son regard intense dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais. J'y distinguais de la surprise mais surtout de la détermination et énormément d'amour.

- _Chut, ma Bella, tu ne savais pas… T'aider et te savoir réconfortée par me présence faisait entièrement mon bonheur et ça m'a comblé. Je n'ai aucun regret, AUCUN alors je t'en supplie n'en ai pas_.

- _Jacob Black, je t'aime plus que tout au monde je veux t'épouser et porter tes enfants. Tu es l'homme de ma vie_.

Son regard se fit plus noir encore et il se jeta sur moi dans une pulsion passionnelle. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant des heures avant de faire l'amour comme des sauvages. Je voulais toujours plus de lui, de son corps, de sa langue et de ses mains sur ma peau. Je l'aimais tellement que ça me faisais mal. Nos ébats durèrent toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit si bien que nous nous endormîmes éreintés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais la première et décidais de laisser Jacob profiter de la matinée pour se reposer. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était et je m'en fichais. J'avais faim, je m'en fichais aussi. La seule chose qui m'importait était de rester la allongée dans ses bras à profiter de son odeur et de son visage. Je passais inlassablement la main dans ses cheveux d'ébène au touché tellement soyeux. Son souffle calme et régulier venait caresser la peau de mon cou. Je pouvais entendre le bruit de la mer au loin et le vent dans les arbres. La chaleur de mon soleil réchauffait mon corps qui se languissait de son contact. Je resserrais un peu plus mon étreinte et dans son sommeil, Jacob vint se coller contre moi et referma ses bras autours de ma taille en venant placer sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. J'étais si bien que je me rendormi avec le sentiment d'être là où je devais être.

Lorsque j'ouvrir les yeux, Jake me fixait intensément avec ce regard noir que je lui connaissais bien. Je savais qu'il me désirait et je ressentais la même chose. Je plongeais sur sa bouche. Cette fois, nous fûmes interrompus pas les gargouillements de mon estomac qui me rappelait en cet instant combien c'était bon d'être vivante.

- _Ne bouge pas, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner !_ Dis-je en voyant qu'il esquissait un geste pour sortir de la tente.

- _Trop tard c'est prêt, ma marmotte !_

- _Oh non ! C'est moi qui devais m'occuper de toi ! Laisse toi chouchouter enfin !_ Protestais-je tandis qu'il éclatait de son rire magnifique.

- _C'est toi la fille frêle et fragile et moi le loup fort et invincible, c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi…_ Répondit-il sensuel.

- _Pas question ! C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi jusque lundi et ne me contrarie pas si tu ne veux pas que je te montre que moi aussi je peux me battre et que je ne suis ni frêle ni fragile_.

Je lui assénais une légère tape sur la joue pour appuyer mes dires. Il fut surprit mais se jeta sur moi pour me prouver qui était le plus fort. Je ne me laissais pas faire et résistait du mieux que je le pouvais à ses attaques de chatouille.

- _Alors mademoiselle Bella Swan, qui est ton maître ?_ Fit-il en continuant de me chatouiller.

Je n'en pouvais plus, mes abdominaux me faisait mal tellement je rigolais mais il était hors de question que je cède aussi facilement.

- _Qui est le chef ici ?_ Répétât-il en redoublant l'intensité des chatouilles.

Je tiendrais bon, parole de Swan. Je ne flancherais pas malgré l'évidence de ma défaite. D'un coup, il arrêta et vint poser ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

- _Alors futur madame Bella Black ?_ Demanda-t-il de sa voix suave tandis que je fondais.

- _Serais-tu en train de me faire du chantage affectif, Jacob ?_ Répondis-je faussement outrée.

- _En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, non ?_

Je décidais de le prendre au mot et me redressais, j'approchais mes lèvres à moins d'un centimètre des siennes lui laissant croire qu'il avait gagné. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux en le faisant basculer sur le dos pour me retrouver sur lui. Je m'approchais encore de ses lèvres en traçant des cercles du bout des doigts sur son épaule.

- _J'ai faim !_ Assénais-je de ma voix sensuelle.

Je me redressais complètement et sorti de la tente avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Je l'entendis jurer, ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle. Devant le campement, le feu n'était plus que de la braise. Evidement nous avions été trop occupés pour l'entretenir et le froid m'assailli. Je m'approchais de la table du petit déjeune, constituée d'une souche et de rondins en guise de tabouret. Il y avait des céréales, du lait et du jus de fruit. Je me régalais tandis que Jacob me rejoint pour finir la boite de céréale à peine entamée. Je me félicitais d'en avoir pris quatre, une pour chaque jour en le voyant manger d'aussi bon cœur.

- _Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

- _Tout ce que tu veux !_

- _Retourne dans la tente, j'arrive !_ fit-il en rigolant.

J'éclatais de rire pourtant c'est bien comme ça que ce sont déroulés nos quatre jours de vacances, manger, dormir, faire l'amour et se chamailler. J'étais très heureuse, trop peut-être car le lundi matin arriva bien trop vite et avec lui l'heure de rentrer.

**Chapitre 39 : retour en force**

Nous garions la voiture en face du garage et déchargeâmes nos affaires. Tout le monde était déjà là, Quil, Embry et Jared taquinèrent Jacob à propos des « nombreuses » activités à faire sur une île déserte d'un kilomètre de circonférence. J'étais rouge pivoine lorsque je croisais le regard d'Alice qui me souriait tendrement. Juste à coté d'elle, se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux caramel. Dés que je la reconnu, je couru presque dans les bras d'Esmée. Carlisle était un peu plus loin en compagnie d'Emmet. Je le saluais.

- _Ben alors Bella, t'es beaucoup plus dévergondée avec les loups qu'avec les vampires !_ Me taquina Emmet.

Je piquais de nouveau un phare tandis que Seth à proximité pouffait de rire.

- _Ca doit être les poils !_ Rajouta le gamin.

J'étais sidérée et flaquais une baffe sur l'arrière de sa tête.

- _Seth ! Grandis puis tu viendras faire tes commentaires !_ Lui dis-je.

- _Oh ça va ! Je suis connecté en direct sur les pensées de Jake, je sais de quoi je parle !_

Emmet était mort de rire, même Carlisle souriait en baisant la tête, gêné par la tournure de la conversation. Je préférais me sauver, morte de honte pour aller saluer Charlie et Billy. Je croisais Edward sur le chemin qui me salua avant d'aller rejoindre Sam.

Lorsque je rejoignis le groupe pour commencer l'entrainement, je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer Edward qui serrait les poings et la mâchoire, ses yeux reflétaient douleur et colère. Je regardais Jacob qui se tenait à proximité, celui-ci souriait bêtement. Le pacte que nous avions fait et les quatre jours passés sur la petite île me revinrent en mémoire. Je ne pouvais que trop bien m'imaginer ce à quoi Jake pensait. Il me regarda, je lui fis les gros yeux, il sourit de plus belle et Edward se tendit un peu plus. Je voulais envoyer mon bouclier mais j'hésitais, ne sachant pas si c'était une entrave au pacte. En fait, ça dépendait de se ce a quoi Jacob pensait. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'irait pas trop loin et qu'il resterait gentleman. Je m'approchais d'un pas déterminé et l'isolais dans le garage.

- _Tu pensais à quoi ?_ Demandais-je limite agressive.

- _Tu n'as pas le droit de m'engueuler !_ Répliqua-t-il en rigolant alors que je commençais à le taper sur les bras.

- _Déjà que tout les loups me vois nue et dans des activités pas très catholique…_

- _Hey ! Du calme ! Je ne suis pas un salaud ! Je ne pensais pas au sexe… Enfin pas vraiment_.

- _Comment ça pas vraiment ?_

- _Ben je saute les passages trop trash quoi…_ Fit-il tout penaud.

Je commençais à le taper tandis qu'il s'enfuyait mort de rire vers l'extérieur où il ne devrait plus craindre ma force terrible. Je le suivis, après tout, nous avions un accord et il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher d'accomplir son exécrable mission. Je rejoignis Esmée et Alice. J'avais très envie de savoir comment cela s'était passé en Roumanie.

- _Esmée…_ Commençais-je, _merci d'avoir fait un si long voyage pour moi_…

- _C'était normal, ma belle_, dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je déposais ma tête sur son épaule. Elle était un peu la mère qui me manquait tant et une présence féminine adulte essentielle dans ce monde de loup viril et adolescent.

- _Comment ça s'est passé là-bas ?_ Demandais-je.

Elle soupira.

- _Bien, je suppose. Ils viendront, d'ici quelques semaines, mais ce qu'ils veulent c'est l'affrontement_. _Nous en avons profité pour demander l'aide de quelques amis, qui viendront en janvier_.

Je baisais la tête peinée et de plus en plus stressée à l'approche de la rencontre avec les Volturi. Il ne nous restait que deux moins. C'était court, sans doute trop court. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux alors qu'Edward s'approchait. Il ne me touchait pas, il ne le faisait plus depuis l'épisode du baiser avorter, j'en étais satisfaite. Cette distance entre nous me gênait un peu mais je savais qu'elle était nécessaire.

- _Bella… Il faut que tu t'entraines…_ Me dit-il.

J'acquiesçais et nous commençâmes à faire quelques exercices. Dans un premier temps, je devais l'empêcher de lire dans mes pensées en étant bien consciente de ce que je faisais. Facile. Ensuite, je du l'empêcher de lire les pensées de Jake. Avec plaisir. Puis, il me demanda de protéger les pensées d'Alice. Plus difficile. Cependant, j'y arrivais complètement. Ce fut une grande surprise pour moi d'y parvenir avec tous les cullen et tous les loups. Je parvenais à protéger n'importe qui mais pendant une durée très courte. Cela ne me fatiguait plus vraiment si bien qu'Eléazar voulu que je m'entraine jusqu'à parvenir à placer plusieurs personnes sous ma protection. Là, c'était peut être un peu trop. Je n'y arrivais pas et je commençais à m'énerver devant mon incapacité à aider les miens.

- _Pas de stress, Bella, au pire tu resteras à coté de moi et je te dirais vers qui vont les attaques des Volturi pour que tu puisses les protéger_, me dit Edward en souriant.

Cela me rassura et je lui souris en retour.

- _Oh merci! Ca me soulage… Je me sens tellement inutile…_

- _Pas de soucis, Bella_.

Il souriait de plus belle, ce qui me fit douter de ses bonnes intentions. Je détournais mon regard vers Jacob, il fulminait. Evidement ! Je peux être tellement naïve parfois. Edward allait se venger des vantardises de Jacob et moi j'allais encore une fois, me retrouver au milieu leur guerre. Je jurais entre mes dents. Et puis merde ! Qu'il se débrouille tout les deux. Pas question que je m'abaisse à rentrer dans leur jeu. Je soupirais fortement tandis qu'Eléazar décrétait que mon entrainement était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je rentrais me réfugier chez Billy tandis que les deux autres s'affrontaient du regard.

**Chapitre 40 : on fête Noël chez les Quileutes ? **

Une certaine routine s'était installée dans ma vie. Elle n'avait rien d'ennuyeux puisqu'elle était peuplée de loups garous et de vampires aux pouvoirs magiques. Cependant, elle était bien là, cette routine faite d'entrainement et de stress mais ce que j'en retenais c'était le quotidien avec Jacob, les moments doux et heureux étaient très nombreux.

Dans cette routine, il y avait aussi la guerre entre lui et Edward. Au début, j'en avais eu peur mais plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui cela m'amusait. Ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre. Aucun d'eux ne voudrais jamais l'admettre mais une certaine forme d'amitié s'était installée entre les deux hommes. Elle était faite de respect mutuel. Il y avait aussi ce lien étrange qui les liait de plus en plus fort à l'approche du 16 janvier. Edward était rentré à cent pour cent dans le jeu de Jacob. Jake narguais le vampire et le vampire narguais Jake. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être une arme dans ce combat de coq mais je savais qu'au fond ils m'aimaient profondément tout les deux.

Le froid de décembre était rapidement arrivé et nous avions dû déplacer les entrainements pour ne pas que je meurs frigorifiée. Je patientais dans le grand salon des Cullen, au chaud tandis que Jacob et les autres s'entrainaient dehors. Le grand jardin de la villa avait revêtu son manteau blanc et j'étais bien contente d'être à l'intérieur sous un plaid à les observer. Eux n'avaient jamais froid. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Sans doute, puisqu'ils étaient invisible.

- _T'es dans la lune Bella ?_ M'interrompit Alice qui descendait avec une caisse en bois.

Je tournais mon regard vers elle et lui souris. Mon attention se porta ensuite sur la caisse immense qu'elle venait d'amener au salon. Si elle n'avait pas eu une force de vampires, elle n'aurait jamais pu la porter seule.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ Demandais-je curieuse.

Elle me sourit et ouvrir la caisse. Ses yeux étaient pleins de malice, comme si elle ouvrait une boite aux trésors. Je me levais pour mieux voir son contenu. J'avais presque l'impression qu'une lumière magique allait jaillir de la boite. Elle l'ouvrir complètement et je fus émerveillée. La boite renfermait des décorations de noël. Il y avait des boules et des guirlandes, des petits anges en cartons et même des étoiles dorées. C'était magnifique.

- _Wahou ! Alice ! C'est beau !_

- _Je crois qu'il est grand temps de remettre un peu de gaité dans cette maison_, dit-elle.

- _Oui mais d'ici Noël, on a le temps !_ Rigolais-je.

- _Alors tu étais vraiment dans la lune ! Bella ! Nous sommes en retard ! Nous sommes le 23 décembre !_

- _Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin !_

- _Mais si !_ Dit-elle en m'indiquant l'écran de son portable.

Je vérifiais sur l'engin. Elle avait raison. Nous étions bien le 23 décembre. Le temps venait de me filer entre les doigts et presque je manquais Noël. J'adorais Noël. Je n'avais jamais aimé les cadeaux mais à Noël, il y avait cette magie que j'aimais qui me faisait retourner en enfance et qui me réchauffait le cœur.

- _Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_ Demanda Seth en entrant pour prendre un des sandwichs qu'Esmée avait préparé.

- _Je montre à Bella nos déco de Noël…_ Répondit Alice.

- _Comment ça se fait que personne n'en parle à la réserve ?_ Intervins-je.

- _Ben on est Quileute…_ Répondit-il penaud.

- _Et alors ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Ben on faite pas Noël !_ Dit-il en sortant.

Je baisais la tête pour ne rien montrer mais j'étais horriblement déçue. Pourtant c'était logique, les Quileutes n'étaient ni protestant ni catholique. Ils ne fêtaient pas Noël, je ne le fêterais peut-être plus jamais. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Alice releva mon visage et me fit une bise sur la joue.

- _Et si on initiait les Quileutes à Noël ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

- _Comment ?_

- _J'organise le réveillon et la journée de Noel !_ Cria-t-elle.

J'écarquiais les yeux. Oh non ! Mon dieu ! Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais libéré le monstre qui sommeillait en mon amie. Je la regardais sautiller sur place en tapant des mains et je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Elle sorti et annonça la nouvelle à tout le monde.

- _Hey ! Ecouter moi tous ! Je le décrète, demain et après demain il n'y aura pas d'entrainement. J'organise Noël !_

Tous parurent très surprit. Emmet tomba à genoux sur le sol et leva les mains au ciel.

- _Que le seigneur nous protège !_ Dit-il.

Alice lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'Edward et Rosalie étaient mort de rire. Jasper regardait sa belle en souriant tendrement. Alice se retourna sur Jake qui rigolait franchement.

- _Oh ! Mais ne riez pas trop fort les loups ! Vous venez aussi !_

- _On ne fête pas Noël_ ! Répondit-il.

- _Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa ! _Hurla Alice pour que je vienne.

Je sorti et plantais mes yeux dans le regard de Jake. J'avais toujours les larmes aux yeux et j'allais m'en servir. Je retroussais ma lèvre inférieure et le regardais intensément avec un air suppliant. Son sourire quittait peu à peu son visage tandis que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir le mien. Lorsqu'il baissa les épaules en signe de défaite, Alice sauta en l'air en hurlant un hourra.

- _Ba… Ca ne nous fera pas de mal !_ Ajouta Sam, philosophe.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a pris mais en voyant Alice sautiller en tapant des mains, j'eu envie de faire de même. C'est ainsi que toute deux nous lancions dans une danse de la victoire mémorable. Et sur ce, les entrainements reprirent avant une pause de deux jours pour Noël.

Je rentrais avec Alice et nous décorâmes la maison dans une bonne humeur contagieuse. Tous ceux qui entraient dans la villa pour une raison x ou y en ressortaient avec le sourire. Nous étions très fier de l'effet produit.

Le lendemain j'arrivais à la villa de bonne heure pour préparer le repas. La préparation de la dinde fut folklorique, personne ne sachant vraiment s'y prendre. Je tentais bien d'appeler Renée mais, évidement, celle-ci n'avait que des idées farfelues à me proposer. Finalement, je décidais de suivre une recette trouvée sur le net par Rosalie et de croiser les doigts.

Vers 17h, tout était prêt. Je voulais rentrer chez moi mais Alice me retint. Elle voulait absolument jouer à la poupée. J'appelais donc Jake pour le prévenir qu'on se retrouverait ici. Cela faisait très peur mais comme souvent dans ses cas là, je n'eu pas le choix. Elle me laissa prendre un bon bain. Cela me fit un bien fou, nous n'avions pas de baignoire au garage et je me rendis compte que cela me manquait un peu. Ensuite, j'enfilais un survêtement pour être vêtue tandis qu'elle s'occupait de me faire un brushing et de me maquiller légèrement. Je ne comprenais pas toute ces filles qui passaient des heures à s'apprêter cependant les mains experte d'Alice me procuraient un certain bien-être. Lorsque je fus coiffée et maquillée, Alice m'attira vers sa chambre.

- _J'ai fait une folie_, me dit-elle.

- _Quoi comme folie ?_ Demandais-je apeurée.

- _Une robe_, répondit-elle doucement.

Le visage d'Alice changeait en fonction des différentes couleurs par lesquelles je devais être en train de passer. Finalement, je décidais de m'assoir sur son lit et de soufflé un grand coup. Tout était prés et j'entendais les premiers invités entrer. Quand j'entendis la voix de Jake, j'hésitais même à hurler à l'aide. Alice leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans son dressing. Lorsqu'elle ressorti avec la fameuse robe ma décision fut prise en une seconde. Je ne voudrais pas porter autre chose, jamais. Cette robe était simplissime mais magnifique. Elle était courte, blanche en voile de soie, le bustier était composé de bretelles croisées brunes recouverte de motifs que j'identifiais immédiatement comme étant issus de l'écriture quileute. Je sautais au coup de mon amie pour la remercier et enfilais la merveille.

- _Tu es magnifique, Bella, me dit-elle, j'ai un petit cadeau de Noel pour toi. Je te l'offre maintenant !_ Continua-t-elle enthousiaste.

Je fis la moue tandis qu'elle sortait une petit boite de son sac. J'ouvrir l'écrin pour découvrir de magnifique boucle d'oreilles assortie au motif de la robe. Je la remerciais et me dirigeait à mon tour vers mon sac.

- _J'ai aussi un petit quelque chose pour toi_, lui dis-je.

Je ne lui avais rien acheté mais il y avait quelque chose que j'avais toujours voulu lui donner. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Je sorti le petit sachet de mon sac.

- _C'est plus symbolique qu'autre chose mais voila… Joyeux Noël Alice_ !

Elle ouvrit le paquet avec sa rapidité vampirique et en sorti la petite chaine en argent agrémenter d'un joli petit pendentif représentant la fée clochette.

- _Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai_, expliquais-je, _c'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a offert lorsque j'étais petite. Il ne doit pas avoir une grande valeur mais il me fait penser à toi_. _Je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé, il a une grande valeur sentimentale._

Alice ne disait plus un mot, ce qui était très inhabituel pour mon amie. J'étudiais son visage pour y découvrir une émotion immense. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleuré.

- _Ce n'est qu'un collier Alice !_ Lui dis-je surprise.

- _Non… Non Bella, c'est beaucoup plus ! Tu es ma seule véritable amie, je t'aimerais toujours_.

Je pleurais désormais et elle aussi a sa manière. Nous nous enlaçâmes avant d'éclater de rire. Elle ajusta mon maquillage, évidement.

- _Bon ! Il faut descendre, tout le monde est là !_ Dit-elle en s'élançant hors de la chambre.

Je la suivis et descendis les escaliers en cherchant Jacob des yeux. Je le trouvais rapidement dans un coin de la pièce principale avec Sam et Paul. Il me regardait aussi avec un air bête sur le visage, sa mâchoire tombait presque par terre. Je m'approchais en souriante, trop contente de le voir enfin et l'embrassait doucement. Je le regardais mais il ne prononçait pas un mot et se contentait de me fixer avec envie.

- _Ben qu'est qui t'arrive ?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Tu… Tu… Tu es magnifique mon amour…_ Dit-il dans un souffle.

Je lui souris contente de l'effet. Alice était une magicienne. Sans que je m'y attende, Jacob m'enlaça et me répéta à quel point il me trouvait belle. Je ris carrément cette fois, flattée.

- _Tu n'es pas mal non plus !_

Il portait un pantalon de costume noir et une chemise brune, rien d'autre mais son sourire ravageur accrocher au visage me fessait fondre.

Je décidais d'aller aider en cuisine. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir qu'Emily avait prit possession du lieu, aidant Esmée et Alice autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait même rectifié notre dinde qui aurait été ratée sans elle. Nous passâmes à table assez tôt pourtant le repas ne se termina qu'à minuit passé. Tout le monde s'était souhaiter joyeux Noël entre deux bouchées sous les rires haut perché d'Alice. Celle-ci proposa un « atelier cadeau » car personne n'avait eu le temps d'en acheter. Elle mit les noms de tout le monde dans une corbeille pour repartir les cadeaux qu'on allait devoir crée avec les objets qu'elle nous donnerait. C'était amusant et pour une fois j'avais eu de la chance pêchant Charlie. Nous allions commencer quand Jake m'attira dehors.

- _J'ai fait quelque chose pour ton bracelet_, me dit-il en sortant un petit morceau de bois de sa poche.

Il accrocha le pendentif avec le loup qu'il m'avait offert plus tôt et le cœur d'Edward. J'observais le nouvel élément, c'était un petit anneau tressé très joli.

- _C'est une miniature de bague de fiançailles_, dit-il gêner, _en attendant la vraie bague et la vraie demande… Pour te faire patienter… C'est bête_, dit-il.

J'observais l'objet plus attentivement et vit qu'effectivement ça ressemblait beaucoup à une bague de fiançailles, il avait même fait un diamant en bois. C'était très touchant et pour la deuxième fois ce soir je versais une petite larme.

- _C'est magnifique Jacob, merci…_ Dis-je.

Il me serra dans ses bras tandis que j'enlaçais son cou. Nous nous donnâmes un baiser passionner. Jacob voulu rentrer mais j'avais besoin de respirer l'air frais encore une minute.

- _Tu ne viens pas ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

- _Non, vas-y, je viens dans une minute… J'ai besoin de respirer… Sans doute la nostalgie de Noël… _Répondis-je en souriant.

Il entra et je me retrouvais seul. J'avançais de quelque pas pour voir la neige briller dans le noir de la nuit déjà bien avancée. Je levais la tête et constatais que le ciel était rempli d'étoiles. C'était un spectacle magnifique, je m'attendais presque à voir le traineau du père Noël passer entre les astres brillant. Je souriais bêtement.

J'allais retourner à l'intérieur tandis que j'entendis un rire d'enfant derrière le mur latéral de ma maison. Je décidais d'aller voir. Il y avait effectivement une petite fille mais elle ne riait pas, elle pleurait. Je m'approchais.

- _Salut !_ Lui dis-je, _qu'est ce que tu fais la ?_

- _Je… Je… Je veux ma maman…_ Dit l'enfant.

Elle était très jeune visiblement 5 ou 6 ans. Je me demandais comment elle avait bien pu arriver là.

- _Tu t'es perdue ?_

- _Ouuuiiii_, Fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- _Viens, on va rentrer, je vais t'aider à retrouver ta maman…_

Je la pris dans mes bras, elle y grimpa sans faire d'histoire. Je voulais me diriger vers la maison mais la gamine prit peur. Je stoppais ma marche pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

- _N'aie pas peur… On va téléphoner au monsieur de la police pour savoir où est ta maman…_

- _Non ! Il y a des loups là dedans !_ Dit-elle.

Je restais choquée mais décidais que c'était peut-être simplement une peur d'enfant. J'allais lui demander pourquoi elle disait ça quand elle reprit la parole.

- _Elle me l'a dit !_

Et elle désigna du doigt le chemin menant à la villa, à l'avant de la maison.

- _Tu n'es pas venue toute seule ici ?_

- _Non… Je suis avec ma maman…_

- _Où est-elle ?_

- _Là-bas avec la voiture_, dit-elle en désignant toujours le même chemin.

- _Oh vous êtes en panne ?_ Demandais-je soulagée.

Je soufflais, j'avais eu peur un moment mais c'était une simple panne de voiture. Je décidais d'aller chercher la mère qui devait être morte d'inquiétude avant de rentrer.

- _Allons directement chercher ta maman, ok ?_

Elle acquiesça et je me dirigeais sur la route éclairée par les néons qu'Alice avait mis, fidèle à la tradition. C'est ça qui avait du attirer la gamine. J'arrivais à l'endroit où le chemin des Cullen rencontrait la grande route et vis tout de suite la mère plantée dans le sol, les yeux pleins de larmes. La petite se débattit pour descendre. Je la lâchais et elle couru vers sa mère. Je lui souriais. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

- _Ne lui faite pas de mal_, hurla la mère au delà de moi.

Je voulu me retourner mais je n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser me moindre mouvement. Un bras puissant s'abattit sur ma poitrine tandis qu'une main se posait sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de crier. Je sentis alors une drôle d'odeur et mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul. Je m'endormis en deux secondes, jetant un dernier regard aux étoiles puis ce fut le trou noir.

**Chapitre 42 : Disparition (POV Edward Cullen)**

J'attendais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un hurlement, des cris, des bruits de bagarre mais rien ne vint. Pourtant j'avais entendu la petite fille, ses pleurs. Je l'avais entendu attirer Bella dans le piège de Jane, comme Alice l'avait prédit. J'avais entendu la mère pleurer et demander qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à Bella. J'avais même entendu les pensées de cette Nikki qui se demandait qui étaient ces gens et pourquoi il en voulait tant à cette jeune fille qui semblait si gentille mais elle avait peur pour son enfant et c'est qui comptait pour elle. De toute façon, comme nous, elle n'aurait rien pu faire contre eux. La femme avait reprit son enfant et avait fuit puis plus rien. Le silence. Jacob ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce qui se passait. Bella lui avait dit qu'elle prenait l'air, il ne semblait pas encore inquiet malgré les minutes qui s'écoulaient. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien qui aurait pu l'inquiéter. Son ouïe, moins fine que la mienne était encombrée par la musique et les bruits que nous faisions. Pourtant Bella ne reviendrais pas, il ne fallait pas qu'il essaye d'empêcher le kidnapping. Bella devait se faire enlever pour survivre mais surtout pour éviter le carnage.

Le jour où Alice avait décidé de fêter le réveillon de noël, elle avait eu une vision. Jane, Dimitri et Félix allaient kidnapper Bella pour la conduire à Aro, en Italie. Instantanément, nous avions décidé de prévenir les loups et aussitôt Alice eu une deuxième vision. Celle de la mort de Jacob ou plutôt une vision très nette de Bella, désespérée et blessée par la mort de son aimé. A partir de là, rien ne fut simple. Nous n'avions qu'une journée pour réfléchir et ce fut Carlisle qui prit la décision de ne rien faire, de les laisser prendre Bella. J'ai su que c'était le bon choix grâce à la troisième vision d'Alice. Oui, nous avions prit la bonne décision.

Mon attention se reporta sur Jacob qui sortait. Je l'entendis appeler Bella à plusieurs reprises. A parti de là, tout s'enchaina très vite. Je regardais Carlisle sortir derrière lui, vite rejoint par Sam et Paul. Ils étaient tous affolés complètement paniquer. Jacob hurlait sur Carlisle et personne n'arrivait à le calmer, tous le monde était sorti. Carlisle leur avait brièvement expliqué que oui nous étions au courant mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler du plan. Ne rien faire, attendre, c'était ça le plan.

Charlie était dehors depuis un petit moment. Il semblait accabler. Je m'approchais de lui.

- _Je croyais que tu l'aimais_, me dit-il, _comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ?_

- _Je l'aime, je veux son bonheur et sa sécurité mais je ne peux pas empêcher certaines choses. Je fais ce que je crois être le mieux pour votre fille. Elle vivra, humaine et sera heureuse. Nous avons un plan_.

Jacob m'avait écouté et semblait se calmer un peu, il semblait retrouver son sang froid. Il s'approcha de moi, le regard noir, rempli de haine. Il empoigna le col de ma chemise et me plaqua contre le mur. Je me laissais faire. Il me relâcha et recula d'un pas.

- _Qu'est ce que tu propose ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Jane, Félix et Dimitri sont ici, aucun d'eux n'est capable de transformer Bella sans la tuer. S'ils la tuent Aro les tueras. Ils ne feront rien ici, ils doivent d'abord la ramener en Italie. Nous les en empêcherons dans un premier temps. Ils ne doivent pas quitter le territoire américain. Il faut attirer Aro ici comme c'était prévu initialement_.

- _Comment on fait ça ?_ Demanda Jacob.

- _C'est là que j'interviens_, répondit Charlie qui avait compris.

J'acquiesçais. Charlie était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose, parce qu'il était sont père et surtout parce qu'il était flic. Les Volturi ne voudrais pas qu'on attire l'attention sur eux et surtout pas de cette manière.

- _Légalement, il y a un délai de 24h_, continua le père de Bella.

- _Sauf si il y a des témoins du kidnapping… _Répondis-je.

- _On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ça ? Je ne comprends rien !_ S'énerva Seth.

- _Explique leur Edward, je vais rejoindre Rose et Alice… Et appeler la police,_ me dit Carlisle.

- _Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moyen pour empêcher les Volturi de rentrer en Italie, sauf la loi qui est de notre coter. Il faut prévenir la police, exposer les Volturi pour qu'il soit arrêter à la douane. Ils ne feront pas d'esclandre et ça nous donnera le temps de récupérer Bella, en toute sécurité_.

- _Qui va témoigner du kidnapping ?_ Demanda Jacob, agressif.

- _Elle est déjà à la police à l'heure qu'il est_.

Comme pour confirmer mes paroles, le portable de Charlie sonna. C'était son collègue, Jim qui l'avertissait, sa fille avait été kidnappée. A partir de là, tout se déroula très vite. Alice raconta à tout le monde la manière dont les Volturi avaient eu Bella et leur erreur. Le choix de leur appât. Ils avaient tenté de dissuader Nikki d'aller trouver la police par la menace mais celle-ci était femme de flic, si bien qu'elle couru au premier commissariat sur sa route, celui de Forks. Elle nous offrait ainsi une occasion en or de coincé les Volturi.

Charlie monta dans sa voiture et accouru au commissariat accompagné de Carlisle, qui identifierais Jane, Félix et Dimitri et de Jacob qui ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Quant à nous autre nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre. Attendre et prier.

**Chapitre 43 : le 16 janvier (POV Jacob Black)**

Je me tenais dans la ruelle sombre, seul et misérable. J'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer à cause de la boule dans ma gorge et mes yeux me brulaient de toutes les larmes que je ne voulais pas laisser couler. Pas maintenant. Pas encore, pas tant qu'il y avait un espoir aussi infime soit-il. Les Volturi n'avaient pas pu quitter Seattle mais personne ne savait où ils étaient. Personne ne savait où Bella était. J'avais froid sans elle, j'avais mal. Il fallait que je la retrouve à tout prix. Je m'appuyais contre le mur et attendais. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant. La date résonnait dans ma tête, nous étions le 15 janvier, demain le cœur de Bella cesserait de battre, comme l'avait promis Jane si nous ne fessions rien. J'essayais de respirer calmement et remontait le col de ma veste en cuir pour lutter contre ce froid qui n'aurait pourtant pas du m'atteindre. J'attendais qu'une odeur me mène à elle mais pour l'instant rien. Pourtant, cela fessait presque deux semaines que nous scionnions Seattle. Nous étions nombreux mais n'arrivions à rien.

Le lendemain du kidnapping de Bella les renforts étaient arrivés, des vampires de toute sorte prêt à entrer en guerre contre ces foutus Volturi. Ils étaient tous là pour une seule et unique chose, le combat. Vladimir et Stefan, du clan roumain étaient arrivés les premiers. C'est eux qui avaient ramenés le plus de personne. Apparemment le monde des vampires allait faire l'objet d'un coup d'état et les méchants Volturi allaient en faire les frais. Cela se produirais dans un an à compter de demain et ma Bella était l'arme qui allait faire pencher la balance d'un coter ou de l'autre. C'est pour ça que tous nous aidait, pour empêcher les Volturi de l'avoir, non pas qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Je me demandais si ne voudrais pas la transformer pour bénéficier de son bouclier eux aussi mais les Cullen m'avaient assurés que non. Je n'en étais pas convaincu jusqu'à ce que Stefan et Vladimir m'affirment qu'ils refusaient d'être comparer aux monstrueux Volturi, qu'ils avaient bien plus de classe et qu'ils pourraient aisément se passer d'une humaine sans talent. Conard de vampire.

Quelques jours plus tard les Volturi avaient essayé de prendre un avion mais avaient été arrêtés par la douane. Evidement, ils s'en fichaient et s'étaient échappé facilement comme nous le pensions. Cependant, nous pensions également récupérer Bella mais Paul et Emmet n'avait pas su collaborer et elle nous avait échappé. La collaboration, c'est cela qu'il nous manquait. Loups et vampires ne se faisaient aucunement confiance. J'espérais encore qu'en face de l'ennemi nous parviendrions à assembler nos forces.

Mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma veste. Je le récupérais et vérifiais le numéro du correspondant : Edward. Je décrochais dans la seconde espérant qu'il ai plus de chance que moi de son coté de Seattle. Il visitait tout les entrepôts de la ville, les bâtiments désaffectés et tout endroit propice à une cachette d'après les recherches Charlie et Jasper menaient.

- _T'as quelque chose ?_ Demandais-je à tout va.

- _Je ne suis pas sur… pas d'odeur, pas de bruit mais une intuition. Je suis à l'endroit rêver pour séquestrer quelqu'un. D'après Jasper, c'est la dernière possibilité. Tu peux me retrouver aux entrepôts des Quais ?_

- _Je suis tout prés, je serais là d'ici 10 min_.

Je fonçais à l'endroit où j'avais garé ma voiture, pas question de se transformer ici. Je conduisis vers les quais à une vitesse de dingue. Tout ça pour une intuition, voilà à quoi j'en étais réduit. En 10 minutes, j'avais rejoint les quais et me stationnais à coter de la Volvo d'Edward. Je descendis et me dirigeait vers le vampire qui se trouvais le long de la berge m'attendant. Pas une odeur, pas de bruits anormaux.

- _On a déjà visité le coin mais il y a un bâtiment à l'arrière qui est vraiment louche, je le sens,_ me dit-il, _ça vaut le coup d'aller voir. Dit-il._

J'acquiesçais sans rien dire et le suivit dans le labyrinthe des entrepôts. Bien sûr que ça valait le coup, il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard. A l'approche du bâtiment en question un drôle d'odeur m'assaillit les narines, nauséabonde certes mais sans rapport avec les vampires. Edward me jeta un regard, il avait lui aussi senti. J'étais septique mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer que cette odeur serve à les camouflés. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment et trouvâmes sans problème la source de l'odeur. Un liquide transparent recouvrait le sol dans sa totalité.

- _Vodka_, m'informait Edward, _simple mais efficace_.

C'était donc bien cela, il s'était camouflé derrière l'odeur de l'alcool. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Ni Volturi, ni Bella. L'entrepôt était complètement dessert et constituer d'un espace unique. Personne ne pouvait s'y cacher. S'ils étaient venus ici, ils n'y étaient plus vraisemblablement. Je me retournais vers Edward pour lui dire de laisser tomber quand je le vis accroupi dans un coin. Je m'approchais de lui, il tenait une petite banderole de tissus et la portait à son nez. Elle était imbibée d'alcool et un objet y était accroché. Il s'en saisit et me le tendit.

- _C'est la boucle d'oreille d'Alice…_ Dit-il, _Bella les portait pour Noël_.

J'examinais les lieux. Rien aucun indices sinon celui qu'Edward me tendais.

- _On fait fausse route… Ils doivent rester en mouvement, bouger sans cesse_, dis-je.

- _C'est pour ça qu'Alice n'a pas de vision…_ Répondit-il.

J'acquiesçais et sorti de l'entrepôt car ma tête allais exploser. Edward se joint à moi, le téléphone coller à son oreille. J'étendais des bribes de sa conversation avec Jasper ou peut-être Charlie. Il parlait de changer de stratégie. Quand ce fut à mon téléphone de sonner. Je décrochais sans cérémonie pressé de savoir si quelqu'un avait du nouveaux.

- _Jake ? C'est Alice ! J'ai eu une vision_.

- _Qu'est que tu as vu Alice ?_

- _Je sais où ils sont. Aro arrive demain, ils l'attendent au Hilton de Seattle !_

- _Ok je suis avec Edward, on fonce ! Préviens les autres !_

**Et voila ! C'est tout pour le moment…**

**Comme vous l'aurez compris on arrive à la fin, plus qu'un chapitre puis l'épilogue.**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Vous avec des remarques ? Petit bouton vert…**

**Bisous et à très bientôt pour la fin !**

**Céline. **

Ps : j'oubliais… Petit coup de pub pour forum sur Jacob et Bella tout nouveau, tout beau ! Allez y nombreux ! .


	18. Et on commence une autre histoire

**Salut les filles !**

**Ca fait un petit temps que j'en parle… Voici la fin de l'histoire. Trois chapitres pour le dénouement et l'épilogue ! **

**Merci pour votre fidélité et vos gentilles reviews ! Votre enthousiasme et vos bons conseils m'ont permis d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon projet… Merci pour ça !**

**Voici donc les derniers chapitres ! Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 44 : Les Volturi**

POV Bella

Aro arrive demain…. C'est tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser demain j'allais mourir, j'allais devenir vampire, ce que j'avais voulu au plus profond de moi-même jusqu'il y a quelques mois à peine. Je voulais devenir vampire, j'en avais été certaine jusqu'à lui. Jacob. Le reverrais-je un jour ? Me trouvera-t-il ? Il me chercherait, Edward aussi sans doute, mais arriverait-il à temps ? Toutes ces questions assaillaient mon esprit. J'étais encore capable de réflexion. Rassurant. Pourtant, plus de sentiments, aucun ni peur ni joie. J'étais anesthésiée, mon esprit et mon corps était paralysé. Inapte à ressentir et à bouger. Je me retrouvais seule avec mes doutes et mes incertitudes. Seule face à mes plus grandes peurs. Seule face à mes erreurs, je ne pouvais que les regarder en face et assumer. Je n'avais pas de regret, mon histoire avec Edward m'avait surement préparé à ma vie avec Jacob. Elle avait été le déclencheur de beaucoup de chose. Peut être que si Edward n'avait pas été là, jamais je n'aurais remarqué la valeur de Jake.

Jacob. Mon amour. Je sentais la larme couler le long de ma joue et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. J'étais heureuse de ressentir quelque chose même si c'était une douleur infinie qui me lasserait le cœur quand je pensais à lui, je pouvais me sentir vivante. C'en était presque drôle, j'allais avoir ce que j'avais tant désiré, enfin et je me sentais m'accrocher à la vie pour l'amour de mon loup. Je sentis une main froide se poser sur mon avant bras et la douleur désormais familière de l'aiguille qui perce la veine de mon coude. Le liquide tiède se rependit dans mon corps et j'eu froid.

Je ne comptais plus les heures, ni les jours depuis que les Volturi m'avaient kidnappée. Le temps semblait avoir arrêté de s'écouler. Je ne ressentais presque rien dans ce monde nauséeux où je me trouvais depuis ce jour là. Pas de peine. Pas de douleur seulement le néant, le doute. Les voix désormais familière résonnait derrière moi. Je ne pouvais pas saisir le sens de ces paroles en italien mais Jane avait eu l'indélicatesse de m'informer qu'Aro viendrais demain dans le but de me transformer. J'avais été bien incapable de réagir mais j'avais comprit. Je fermais les yeux, incapable de rester éveillée plus longtemps et sombrais dans le sommeil.

POV Jacob

Je marchais comme un fou jusqu'à ma voiture. Je tremblais de tout mon être la transformation était proche pourtant je devais l'éviter à tout prix. Edward me poussa à l'arrière de la Golf et s'installa au volant. Je le vis démarrer en trombe et filer droit vers le centre ville. J'essayais de contrôler l'émotion qui montait en moi pour éviter la transformation mais mes sentiments semblaient décuplés et la présence d'Edward n'aidait franchement pas pour cet aspect là. Je brulais de l'intérieur mais petit à petit je parvins à retrouver mon calme. Edward le remarqua.

- _Ca va aller ?_ Demanda-t-il soucieux.

- _Ouais…_ Marmonnais-je, mécontent ne moi.

Respectant mon mal être, il n'insista pas et continua de se faufiler dans les rues de Seattle. Après quelques minutes, il entra dans un parking souterrain et stationna la voiture, je voulu descendre mais il me reteint par le bras. Je tiquais, pour la première fois, je n'avais pas eu de reflexe physique à son contact. C'était déroutant.

- _Quoi ?_ Lançais-je, agressif.

- _On attend…_

- _On attend quoi ? Je vais chercher Bella !_ M'énervais-je.

- _Non ! Tu attends ici avec moi. Les autres…_

- _Les autres ne sont pas loin… Ils arriveront vite, allons-y_ !

- _Ne soit pas idiot Jacob Black ! Que vas-tu faire seul contre trois Volturi ? Tu n'auras pas le temps de souffler qu'ils auront déjà mordu Bella_.

Je me recalais dans mon siège et refermais la portière entrouverte.

- _Fais chier !_

Attendre. J'en avais ras le bol d'attendre. Attendre quoi ? Que Bella se fasse tuer ? Je savais très bien qu'Edward avait raison. Comme moi, sa priorité c'était Bella. Mais moi, je n'avais ne son calme ni sa patience. Ce que je voulais c'était récupérer Belle, tout de suite et la serrer dans mes bras. Heureusement les autres ne furent pas longs. D'abord Charlie qui n'était pas loin ensuite les loups et les vampires par petit groupe. Tout se monde dans le parking souterrain allait attirer l'attention, il fallait faire vite. Carlisle et Sam patrouillaient ensemble et avaient réfléchit à un angle d'attaque en venant. Ne voulant pas d'esclandre, ils comptaient monter récupérer Bella en espérant que notre grand nombre dissuaderaient les Volturi d'un éventuel combat. Pour moi, c'était utopiste. Cependant possible alors j'allais monter avec Sam pour tenter le coup. Edward et Carlisle resterais dans le couloir tandis que les autres resterais ici à l'affut du moindre signe de combat, prêt à venir en renfort. Trois minutes plus tard, je frappais à la porte de la chambre. Pas de réponse.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demandais-je à Sam.

- Défonce la porte, répondit-il calme.

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois, j'ouvrir la porte d'un seul coup de pied et entrais dans la chambre de luxe. Vide. Personne. La fenêtre était ouverte et les rideaux fermés voletaient avec la brise qui pénétrait à l'intérieur. Je parcourais la pièce des yeux au bord de la panique. Où était Bella ? Nous avait-elle échappé ? Encore… Mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes tandis que mes derniers espoirs s'évanouissaient. Je me laissais tomber sur l'immense lit qui portait son odeur. Elle était vivante, je le jurerais mais bon sang, où ?

- _Morphine…_ Entendis-je dire Carlisle.

- _Il la drogue pour qu'elle soit calme…_ Ajouta Edward.

Mon cœur était au bord de l'explosion. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'il était possible de souffrir autant. Nous regagnâmes le sous sol sans plus attendre. J'avais l'impression d'être un robot, un automate qui agissait selon le bon vouloir d'un autre. Sans Bella je n'étais plus rien et pour la première fois depuis sa disparition, je perdais espoir.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, un message texte. Au même moment d'autre téléphone se manifestaient, ceux d'Edward, de Sam, de Carlisle. Je vérifiais fût saisit par l'identité de l'envoyeur, Alice. Je verifiais le groupe autour de moi. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle était là avant que nous montions, Jasper aussi. Pourtant plus personne. J'ouvrir le texto sans plus attendre.

« Aéroport Seattle-Tacoma (piste D) dans une heure, amener tout le monde».

Elle avait retrouvé la trace de Bella, j'en étais certain. Une heure. Nous avions tout juste le temps de nous y rendre en voiture. Je croisais le regard de Sam et lui emboitait le pas jusque sa voiture. Il nous fallu 45 minutes pour attendre l'aéroport. Ça ne nous laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre cette fameuse piste D dont nous ne savions rien. Je me doutais qu'il nous fallait d'abord la localiser ensuite y accéder.

- _Ici_, me dit Sam en me montrant un plan de l'aéroport.

Edward, qui nous avait rejoint avec Bree et Fred nous informa qu'il s'agissait d'une piste réservée au jet priver, à l'autre bout de l'immense aéroport. Nous n'y serions pas à pas d'homme, il nous fallait nous transformer. C'est donc à toute vitesse que nous ressortîmes du bâtiment et filâmes vers le bout du parking. A l'abri des regards, je mutais. Enfin.

Nous arrivâmes à la piste D et défonçâmes la barrière de fils sans aucune difficulté. Alice et Jasper nous attendaient.

- _Ils sont là, dans le hangar_, nous informa la vampire.

- _Allons-y_, répondis-je avec mon empressement naturel.

Personne ne discuta et tous me suivirent jusque l'entrée du bâtiment. Fred passa devant moi et une forte nausée m'envahit tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. Je prenais sur moi tant bien que mal sachant très bien qu'il utilisait son pouvoir pour nous laisser invisible aux yeux des Volturi. La nausée cessa brusquement et je pu distinguer nettement ce qu'il se trouvait autour de moi. La pièce était calme. Je risquais un pas à l'intérieur. C'est à ce moment précis que je la vis, Bella. Elle était là, juste devant moi mais dans quel état. Inconsciente, son visage et ses bras étaient marqué de coups. Elle était attachée, suspendue au plafond par les bras attaché à des cordes. Je mutais rapidement pour pouvoir la rejoindre. Je m'avançais désormais d'un pas déterminé et la rejoignit en deux enjambées. Je détachais ses mains et la serrais contre mon cœur, jurant de ne plus jamais la lâcher.

- _Ooooh comme c'est mignon…_

Je me retournais et vit la perfide Jane, un sourire plaquer sur son visage d'ange. Les autres étaient bloqués à l'entrée par plusieurs gardes Volturi que je ne connaissais pas.

- _Mais c'est trop tard, Jacob Black_, continua-t-elle toujours plus souriante.

Je me levais d'un bond, tout en me transformant et me ruait sur la gorge de Jane Volturi. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de réagir que sa tête roulait à terre. Je me précipitais alors vers les gardes de l'entrée et leurs infligeait le même sort laissant le champ libre à mes alliés. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis un rire à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- _Aro…_ Murmura Carlisle.

Le vampire italien sorti de l'ombre d'un assuré mais lent de chaque coté de lui se trouvait ses frères. Je voulais me jeter sur eu au moment où j'entendis l'ordre pensé de mon alpha.

- _Tu ne bouge pas Jacob !_

Je ne pu qu'obéir à l'ordre et dirigeait mon regard vers l'endroit que Sam fixait, le plafond. Des dizaines de gardes Volturi étaient poster sur le rebord des hautes fenêtres. Ils bondirent sur le sol au moment où Aro frappait dans ses mains et riait de plus belle. Il ne rirait plus longtemps, parole de loup. La colère m'envahissait et j'avais du mal à ne pas me jeter sur eux tous et n'en faire qu'une bouchée mais il était trop nombreux. Nous n'avions aucune chance sans les autres. Carlisle, Sam, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Bree, Fred et moi ne pouvions rien faire. Je tentais de me retourner pour voir Bella mais elle n'était plus là. En suivant mon regard Aro Volturi fut tout aussi perturber que moi. Fred. Je parcourais la pièce du regard et constatais que je ne pouvais pas regarder dans le coin derrière moi à droite sans être prit d'une abominable nausée. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Fred avait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre Bella en sécurité.

- _Quel don étrange !_ S'exclama Aro. _C'est surprenant ! Mais… Inutile puisque aucun d'entre vous ne sortiras d'ici vivant. Il aurait fallu cacher la jeune Bella avant_…

- _C'est toi Aro qui ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant_, répondit Edward étrangement calme, _cette fois plus question d'arrangement. Tu mourras._

Aro éclata de son rire argentin, tellement agaçant. Je voulais bondir, seulement retenu par l'ordre de Sam. Les autres étaient arrivés, j'entendais les loups dans ma tête tandis que les vampires les accompagnaient. Les Volturi étaient cerné. Je cherchais Bella du regard mais ne la trouvais pas, seulement cette fois elle n'était vraiment plus là. Je ne sentais plus l'étrange présence de Fred. Je commençais à paniquer quand Paul s'immisça dans ma tête.

- _Fred l'a amené à Charlie qui l'a évacuée… Il l'emmène à l'hôpital…_ M'informa-t-il.

Très bien. Elle allait être en sécurité et recevoir des soins. C'est tout ce qui compte. Je grognais, désormais plus que prêt à me battre et à anéantir ces vampires de malheur. Je ne comprenais pas ce que Sam attendais pour lancer l'asseau.

- _Allons-y_, lui dis-je mentalement, _nous sommes plus nombreux_.

Sam hocha légèrement la tête, ne le laissant pas tergiverser plus longtemps je sautais sur l'occasion et bondissait directement sur cet Aro de malheur. Je n'eu même pas le temps de retomber sur mes pattes que deux vampires de sa garde m'avaient rejeté au sol. Je jetais un regard circulaire au hangar, le combat avait à peine commencé et déjà des corps inanimés jonchaient le sol. Je n'eu le temps d'identifier personne qu'un sang froid me sauta au cou, j'eu juste le temps de me retourner et de planter mes crocs dans son avant-bras tandis qu'Embry lui arrachait la tête. Je cherchais Aro Volturi des yeux. Pas question qu'il s'enfuie. Je le repérais rapidement dans un coin de la pièce, il ne se mêlait pas au combat qu'il observait avec un sourire. Il était avec ses frères, protégés par cinq gardes. Dans la cohue, je repérais Edward et Sam qui me rejoignirent. Pas besoin de mots, nous savions ce que nous avions à faire, Aro Volturi était notre cible. Tous trois, nous élancèrent à travers la foule, pour rejoindre l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les gardes étaient en position d'attaque. Pour je ne sais quelle raison deux d'entre eux prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous en nous voyant approcher, Sam et moi. Plus que trois, ce fut du gâteau de les battre. Edward fut plus rapide que moi et arracha la tête d'Aro dans un geste précis. Les deux autres tremblaient de tous leurs membres et encore une fois, je fus prit de vitesse. Cette fois par Stefan et Vladimir qui avait réussit leur prise de pouvoir. Je me retournais et constatais que le combat était terminé. Certains des Volturi s'étaient rendu, la plupart étaient morts. Je regardais ceux qui étaient débout et constatait qu'il y avait eu des pertes chez nous également. Mon cerveau embrouillé je jetais des regards circulaires et constatais que certains corps étaient nus. Des loups. Des loups qui n'avaient pas survécu. L'un d'entre eux hurlait à la mort, gravement blessé. Je tombais sur les genoux, une seule et unique pensée en tête : Bella.

**Chapitre 45 : vivre ou mourir**

L'odeur était différente, pas forcement meilleure, mais différente. Je me sentais de moins en moins engourdie. Je pouvais même bouger un peu mes doigts et mes orteils. Les drogues qu'on m'injectait semblaient faire moins d'effets alors je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux. Avec un effort qui me semblait surhumain j'y parvins. Je me trouvais dans un drôle d'endroit avec des placards, un tout petit lit (sur lequel je me trouvais), une banquette et des lumières très étranges. Des lumières qui dansent. D'ailleurs, toute la pièce était en mouvement. Je fermais les yeux juste une seconde puisque ces lumières me faisaient si mal et lorsque je les rouvrir, je n'étais plus dans le même endroit. Cette fois, la pièce ne bougeait plus mais je ne pouvais pas en distinguer d'avantage car des tas de gens s'afféraient autour de moi me bloquant la vue. Ils étaient tous habiller de la même manière, avec des sortes de pyjama vert. Une nouvelle fois je fermais les yeux. Cette fois, je dormis très longtemps. Je ne parvenais plus à ouvrir les yeux mais parfois j'entendais des voix. Celle de Charlie, de Jacob, d'Edward ou Alice, Carlisle et même Sam et Emily une fois. Leurs discours n'avaient aucun sens. Ils me disaient tous à peu prés la même chose : être forte, choisir la vie, qu'ils m'aimaient,… Pourquoi me disait-il ces choses là ? Puis je parvins à les sentir lorsqu'ils me touchaient. Ma main droite était en permanence entourée de chaleur. C'était Jacob, il ne me lâchait pas, jamais. Je pouvais reconnaitre le toucher froid d'Edward et Alice qui venaient souvent. Je me demandais d'ailleurs où je pouvais bien être car je ne reconnaissais pas les odeurs. J'avais de plus en plus envie de savoir. J'essayais de plus en plus d'ouvrir les yeux parce que je voulais voir le beau visage de Jake et rassurer mon père aussi.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que j'entendais des voix autours de moi, elles étaient de plus en plus fortes. Je reconnu Alice qui semblait s'énerver et Jacob qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus calme.

- _Je te dis d'aller prendre une douche et manger quelque chose, Jacob_.

- _Je te dis que je ne bougerais pas de là_ !

- _Tu ne sens déjà pas la rose en tant normal mais là c'est pire que tout, loup !_ Dit mon amie et je ne pu retenir un sourire devant leurs chamailleries d'enfants.

- _T'as vu ça Alice ? Elle a sourit_ !

- _Oui ! Oui !_

- _Bella, Bella mon amour… Ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux…_ supplia Jacob.

Son ton était déchirant, j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout allait bien aller mais je n'avais plus de force. C'est alors que je compris que je devais faire un choix : vivre ou mourir. Ouvrir les yeux ou sombrer dans le coma dans lequel j'avais été plongée par les surdoses de drogues. Alors aux grés d'un effort intense, je soulevais mes paupières. Le visage de Jacob remplissait tout l'espace. Il pleurait. Des larmes chaudes inondaient ses joues et tombait sur mon visage, Il m'embrassa à plusieurs reprises sur l'ensemble de ma tête. Je lui souris. J'entendais Alice appeler Carlisle en hurlant et je souris de plus belle. Jacob semblait fou de bonheur. Carlisle entra dans la pièce accompagné d'une dame que je ne connaissais pas, une infirmière. J'étais donc à l'hôpital de Forks. Mon esprit redevenait de plus en plus clair mais j'étais toujours fatiguée, tellement fatiguée. Sans avoir pu dire un mot, je refermais les yeux incapables de tenir plus longtemps.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours lorsque je me réveillais de nouveau. La chambre d'hôpital où je me trouvais était calme. Je jetais un coup d'œil et constatait que c'était le lever du jour. Jacob était assoupit dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Il était dans une position qui semblait très inconfortable. Une de ses jambes sur l'accoudoir, l'autre à terre, ses bras croiser sur son ventre et la tête qui pendait dans le vide. Il allait avoir un torticolis à coup sur, le pauvre. Je voulu me lever pour aller me mettre sur ses genoux mais j'avais des fils partout. Alors j'essayais de l'appeler mais ma voix ne voulait pas sortir. Je m'assis sur le lit et me raclait la gorge. Il ouvrir les yeux.

- _Bella !_

Il me sauta presque dessus m'embrassant et tentant de me recoucher en même temps. Je m'agrippais à son cou alors il me serra dans ses bras. Un de ces étreintes à vous étouffer à la Jacob. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de parler.

- _Jacob…_ Murmurais-je d'une fois enrouée qui nous fit sourire tout les deux.

- _Oh Bella ! J'ai eu si peur ! Ca va aller maintenant !_ Me dit-il.

Je me rallongeais et l'obligeait à se coucher à coté de moi. Il me tenait simplement dans ses bras et j'étais persuadée qu'il avait raison.

- _Combien de temps ais-je été inconsciente ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Deux jours…_

- _Les Volturis ?_

- _Morts…_

- _Et les autres ?_

- Chutttt Bella, pas maintenant, tu dois te reposer…

- Je veux savoir ! Dis-je en me redressant, dis moi !

- Il y a eux des pertes Bella, chez les loups et chez les Cullen…

- Je t'en prie Jacob, non… Qui ?

- Emmet et Quil.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de ma joue. Je fermais les yeux et posait ma tête sur l'épaule de Jacob. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire.

**Chapitre 46 : hommage aux héros**

Je bouclais ma valise tandis que Jacob et Charlie m'attendaient dans le couloir de l'hôpital que j'allais enfin pouvoir quitter après six jours. J'avais eu la permission de rentrer plus tôt pour pouvoir assister aux obsèques. J'avais un poids énorme sur le cœur tout comme Jake et Charlie. Mes amis me manqueraient tant. La décision avait été prise de les enterrer ensemble sur le territoire quileute. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée.

Nous quittâmes l'hôpital pour rejoindre la voiture sans une parole. Le trajet jusqu'à la Push se fit de la même manière, dans le silence, Charlie au volant, Jacob et moi à l'arrière blottit l'un contre l'autre. Je pensais à Quil. La façon dont il était mort. C'était Félix Volturi qui lui avait porté le coup fatale. Personne ne savait exactement comment et cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Charlie stoppa la voiture sur le bas coté, prés du bois.

- _On ne va pas au cimetière ?_ Demandais-je, surprise.

- _Non, on va les enterrer, ici, sur la falaise qui a tant de fois écouter nos légendes_, répondit Billy qui attendait avec Sam au début du sentier.

Nous rejoignîmes le bord de la falaise à pied. L'endroit était magnifique, la vue splendide et la petite clairière fleurie sentait bon le pin et les fleurs des champs. C'était l'endroit idéal pour la dernière demeure de nos héros.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, des quilleutes et des vampires réunis pour la première fois. Je m'approchais des Cullen, qui me serrèrent dans leur bras. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que cette fois personne ne me faisais tourbillonner dans les airs en éclatant de rire, que personnes ne m'ébouriffait les cheveux ou ne me chatouillait les cotes. Mon cœur se serra et déjà je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Jacob et moi, nous installâmes à la droite de Sam et Emily et la cérémonie commença. Il y eu des discours drôles et émouvants à l'image des défunts, la ressemblance de caractères entre nos deux bout en train à souvent été mise en avant, puis Billy prit la parole.

- _Chers amis ! Oui… Amis. Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons dire que nous sommes tous amis. La mort tragique d'Emmet et de Quil nous réunit, fait de nous des amis. Ensemble, vampires et loups, nous avons lutté et vaincu, ensemble nous pleurons. Que cette fin, pour ne pas être vaine, marque le début… Le début d'une collaboration fondée sur les bases solides de l'amitié. Plus de pacte, plus de frontière, frères Cullen vous êtes ici chez vous._

La foule des quileutes applaudit comme pour marquer son approbation. Les Cullen étaient très ému. Esmée aurait pleuré si elle avait pu. L'image était des plus touchantes, Seth avait passé son bras autour des épaules d'Edward et lui donnait une franche accolade. Alice et Rachel se tenait la main sous le regard méfiant de Paul, ce qui me fit sourire. Seule Rosalie avait la tête baissée. Je pouvais comprendre sa douleur. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Jake n'avait pas survécu. Jacob m'avait expliqué qu'Emmet s'était fait avoir alors qu'il essayait de la protéger. Son malheur me fendit le cœur et je me levais pour la rejoindre, elle qui ne pouvait même pas le pleurer. Je pris sa main dans le mienne et me cola contre son flan. Elle déposa sa tête sur mon épaule et Leah vint lui prendre son autre main. Oui, nous étions tous amis. Nous étions une famille.

Petit à petit, les gens quittèrent les lieux. Je restais longtemps avec Leah à tenir la main de Rosalie. Ils ne restaient plus que nous, les Cullen, les Swan, les Black, les loups… Le noyau dur. Billy alluma un feu et commença à raconter les légendes, anciennes et nouvelles, à la mémoire des héros. Ensuite Charlie, chef de la police, sortit une bouteille de whisky sous les yeux étonné de l'assistance. Il la débouchonna, la leva en l'air et déclara, solennel :

- _A la santé des vivants !_

Il en avala une grande gorgée. La bouteille fit le tour et tout le monde prit une gorgée, vampire comprit. Alice fit une grimace qui fit rire tout le monde tandis que Seth toussa à s'en étouffer. Quand vint mon tour, Jared arrêta mon geste.

- _Pas toi Bella ! Tu sors à peine de désintox…_

Tous éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire. Même Rosalie esquissa un mince sourire. Alors je ris aussi. Je crois que j'entendrais parler de cette overdose de morphine pendant longtemps… C'est alors que le feu de camps prit une tournure plutôt inattendue vu les circonstances. Jacob se leva d'un bond avala une grande gorgée de Wisky et vola les chips qu'Embry était en train de manger.

- _Vous savez ce qui Quil aurait fait s'il était ici ?_ Demanda mon amoureux joueurs.

Tous le regardaient en souriant curieux d'avoir la suite.

- _Il t'aurait botté le cul, Embry Call, à t'empiffrer tout seul_ ! Dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Embry qui se leva en chopant Jake par les épaules.

- _C'est vrai ça !_ Renchéri Jared, _y a rien à becter ici ? C'est quoi cet hommage à la con ! Allé bouger vous, on va chercher des pizzas. Pas d'hommage à mon ami Quil sans bouffe !_

Sur ce, Jared m'aida à me lever et nous filâmes chercher de quoi faire un festin à la pizzeria de Forks. La soirée fut une réussite totale, un très bel hommage à nos deux amis disparut. Tous y allaient de son anecdote personnelle sur Quil ou Emmet. Je crus m'étouffer avec mon soda quand Jake raconta leurs techniques de drague mise au point, dans notre garage, pour me séduire. Les conseils de Quil n'étaient pas vraiment des plus judicieux.

**Epilogue : 10 ans d'une vie**

Je caressais mon ventre rond dans le patio juste devant la maison. J'étais si bien, si paisible. Julia et Hugo jouaient dans le jardin devant la maison avec les petits Uley. Je consultais ma montre, 14H. Il fallait que je m'active si je voulais que la surprise de Jacob soit prête à temps. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 10 ans que nous nous étions dit oui. J'allais décongeler des lasagnes et préparer une jolie table, les enfants dormiraient chez Sam et Emily. Enceinte du 8 mois, je ne pouvais pas me lancer dans la préparation d'un banquet mais il avait une chose que je voulais faire, une chose que je faisais chaque année à cette date.

- _Emi !_ Appelais-je, _je rentre, tu peux surveiller les enfants ?_

- _Je sais bien me surveiller tout seul, moi j'ai 8ans, je suis plus un gamin !_ Répondit Hugo.

- _Pas de soucis Bella, je surveille juste Julia_, me répondit Emily avec un clin d'œil.

Je rentrais dans ma si jolie maison et montait l'escalier qui menait à l'étage en caressant la rampe sculptée par Jared, Paul et Jacob. Je me souvenais très bien du jour où il l'avait installée. C'était la dernière chose faite avant la fin des travaux. Jacob était tellement presser qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, si bien qu'il avait dur recommencer au moins trois fois sous les rire moqueur d'Edward venu donner un coup de main. Il faut dire, qu'ils avaient duré longtemps ces travaux. Plus de deux ans ! Lorsque j'avais eu la place de prof de littérature au lycée de la réserve et que nous avions décidé d'acheter la vielle grange de Sam et Emily pour en faire une belle maison, nous pensions naïvement faire cela en quelques mois mais de surprise en surprise ça n'en finissait plus. Aujourd'hui, la maison était bel et bien finie et pleine de vie. Bientôt, elle serait encore plus vivante, songeais-je en regardant mon énorme ventre.

J'arrivais dans notre chambre et sorti l'album de ma table de chevet, je l'ouvrir et sourit au vue de la photo à la première page. 10 ans tout justes. Je caressais ma si jolie robe. Je me souviens du mal que j'avais eu à la retirée, je voulais dormir avec mais Jacob n'avait pas vu les choses de cet œil. La journée du 9 juillet avait été magnifique et chaude. La cérémonie mi-protestante mi-quileute avait été célébrée par le pasteur Weber et Billy. Nous avions beaucoup rit. Ce n'était pas du tout un mariage de conte de fée. Ce mariage avait été à l'image de Jacob, drôle et plein d'insouciance et à la mienne, sobre et conviviale. Le buffet était des plus impressionnant, je me souvins qu'Esmée ne s'en remettait pas, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture. La fête avait duré jusqu'au bout de la nuit et nous nous étions amuser comme des fous.

Je tournais la page, la photo nous représentait Jacob et moi en voyage de noce sur l'île d'Esmée. C'est Edward qui nous avait offert ce voyage malgré mes protestations, il avait tenu à nous faire ce cadeau et Jacob avait tenu à accepter. Ca avait été magique.

La troisième page était constituée d'une échographie d'Hugo. Je me souviens du jour où j'ai annoncé ma grossesse à Jacob. J'avais gardé le test et l'avais emballé dans du papier cadeau. Je lui avais offert au moment du couché dans notre lit douillet.

- _Pourquoi tu m'offre un stylo ?_ M'avait-il demandé.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il est noté dessus ?_ Demandais-je souriante.

- _Enceinte…_

Je ne dis rien. Il me regardait d'un air émerveiller. Puis sans prévenir, se jeta sur moi pour me dévorer de bisous. Je riais comme une folle. Cette première grossesse n'avait pourtant pas été toute rose. Au début Jacob voulait absolument une fille, pensant qu'il y avait moins de chance qu'une fille soit un loup, après tout Leah était la seule louve. Ensuite, nous avions su que s'était un petit garçon et Jacob eu tellement peur qu'il en a pleurer. Ca a été dur pour nous deux mais j'étais confiante. Hugo était né quelques mois plus tard. Un visage tout rond, des joues roses, un nez minuscule et une bouche en cœur qui nous a fait oublier toute nos craintes et nos doutes. Jamais la vie ne m'avait fait un si joli cadeau. J'essuyais la larme de joie qui coulait sur ma joue à ce souvenir.

La page suivante me redonna le sourire, je du même réprimer un éclat de rire. Carlisle jouait les pères noël pour Hugo. Ce noël, qui avait été le premier de notre fils, avait été l'un des plus beaux. Il y avait une autre photo sur cette page. Une photo d'Edward et Bree qui finalement avait trouvé le bonheur ensemble.

Ensuite venait une photo d'Hugo en citrouille pour l'halloween suivant puis une photo d'Hugo dans la neige, une photo d'Hugo cherchant ses œufs de pâques, une autre de lui à la plage. Il faut dire que mon fils était tellement beau avec sa peau cuivrée et ses yeux noirs que je m'étais lâchée. Selon Billy, il était le portrait craché de son père au même âge. Je détestais la photo suivante. J'étais enceinte de Julia et c'était l'ouverture officielle de garage de Jacob. Nous avions fait une fête pour l'occasion. Sur la photo, J'étais tellement énorme que j'avais du rester assise. Hugo était sur les genoux tandis que Charlie, Billy et Jacob m'entourait tout sourire. La photo d'après était pire, j'était horrible pourtant je l'adorai. Elle avait été prise à la maternité. Elle nous représentait tout les quatre rayonnant de bonheur. Ensuite, les photos se succédaient montrant nos enfants grandir et Jake et moi de plus en plus heureux. Fidèle à ma petite tradition j'ajoutais, cette année deux photos. La première nous représentait tout les quatre julia du haut de ces trois ans semblait nous mener à la baguette, et s'était le cas. Hugo semblait sage comme une image, très étonnant. Jake et moi, plus amoureux que jamais. J'étais immensément fier de ma famille. J'ajoutais une autre image, l'échographie de Milla que j'avais faite hier. Bientôt nous serions cinq. J'étais impatiente que ma fille nous rejoigne.

J'entendis la porte d'en bas claquer. Je refermais l'album, le rangeai et descendit accueillir l'amour de ma vie. Je me jetais dans ses bras pour un baiser langoureux sur le pas de la porte. Je sentis des petites mains saisir le bas de mon pantalon.

- _Moi aussi ! Un bisou !_ S'écriai Julia.

Jacob la souleva d'une main sans me lâcher et lui fit un baiser sonore. Hugo nous rejoignit en hurlant…

- _Tous sur papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

Il nous bondit dessus, Jake le rattrapa avant qu'il ne nous percute en me transférant Julia d'un mouvement rapide. Les garçons étaient morts de rire tandis que Julia et moi les regardions d'un air amusé. Mon fils posa sa main sur mon ventre juste au moment où Milla donnait un coup de pied. Il approcha sa bouche de mon ventre et murmura :

- _Il ne manque plus que toi petit sœur…_

**Et voila ! **

**Qu'en dite vous ? Vous êtes contentes de la fin ? **

**Encore un grand merci à toute et à bientôt pour les réponses aux reviews en Mp !**

**Bisous bisous,**

**Céline.**


End file.
